Issei the Dark Knight
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A A/U, one change, one unknown future, watch as Issei becomes the protector of the night and justice! Op close to God Issei, Occ Issei, super intelligent Issei, fully human Issei IsseixIrina, IsseixMurayama, IsseixKuroka, IsseixHarem, M rated blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Knight**

 **Hey everyone that is reading this, this story will be about the most famous DC hero batman, well not Bruce, but Issei, any way I do not own Highschool DxD, or any Batman stuff, but I do own the story idea enjoy!**

* * *

The story begins at night in Japan by a theater, with two adults at the age close to 30 wear nice fancy clothes that were white and a young child in the middle of both of them that was 8 years old with patted down brown hair and is wearing a black suit, but these three were different than most people, the adults were the well known married couple of a trillion dollar corporation of the company Hyoudou, which works on advancing energy to become clean and pure on the natural elements and won't cause pollution, as well as helping the government, and society with other stuff that is over a mile long list.

"So what did you think of the show Issei?" The man asked his son named Issei, who look happy yet sad at the same time.

"It was a good show dad, but Irina would have liked it too...I miss her..." Issei answered sadly, but his mother just grinned.

"Oh? Is this because of the promise you two made a year before she left?" Issei's mother questioned, but it just caused Issei to blush as red as a tomato.

"Sabrina, you are going to make Issei faint from embarrassment if you continued to bring up the promise over and over again." Issei's father told his wife, Sabrina Hyoudou who was giggling.

"Fufu, sorry I can't help myself Frank, I just find it really adorable that they promise something like that at such a young age." Sabrina replied to husband, Frank Hyoudou who sighed.

"Alright...but let's head through this alley to head to the limo, so Issei hold onto me and your mothers hand and stay a bit hidden just in case something bad happens." Frank told Issei, who nodded his head and was hiding a bit away from his parents, who tried to hide him by being close together, as they went into the alley.

"Well what do we have here? Two humans, but not any humans the richest people in Japan!" A man wearing a trench coat that was on top of a white dress shirt and black pants and shoes, and a hat.

"May I ask what you want?" Frank asked, making the man laugh.

"Sorry my apologies, my name is Dohnaseek, and my leader Kokabiel wants to use your company's funds to help start a war, but of course you and your family will be protected." Dohnaseek told Frank, who sighed and frowned.

"As tempting as that is, I have to disagree, since I really hate war, and the added fact is that I don't trust you what so ever." Frank answered, but Dohnaseek just shrug.

"That is fine really...either way you would have died at the end." Dohnaseek replied, as two spears hit both parents in the gut before they disappeared, and he flew away.

"Mom...Dad..." Issei cried silently, as he got out of being under his dead parents, before seeing the state they were in.

"Issei...my son...life may seem down now...but always remember...to not give up when...t-times get tough, u-ugh always do what's...r-r-righ..." Frank spoke slowly, till his eyes became lifeless, and his breathing stopped, making Issei cry even more.

(Time Skip 9 years)

"Master Hyoudou are you alright?" A butler asked a seventeen year old Issei who was wearing a black jacket black pants, and shoes, and is wearing a white dress shirt and a red tie and now has short brown hair that had tiny bangs (like Bruce from Batman Arkham Knight, but with brown hair), who blinked a bit and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"Yes Alfred, I'm fine...just remembering the past...by the way has our friend finished with the new suit yet?" Issei replied to the Butler named Alfred.

"Not yet sir, but it will be ready by two weeks, other than that all the gadgets that were incomplete are done, and are ready to be use, as well as the vehicles have been upgraded to the maximum potential...for now, but besides that I believe you should head to school, since it is a promise that your parents told me to do." Alfred answered, which Issei gave a small smile.

"Right and thanks again Alfred, for everything you did for me as a kid to now." Issei told Alfred, who gave a kind smile.

"Of course...though I wish you didn't have to go around the world to learn every martial art, and sword, even magic tricks supernatural or not." Alfred said, which Issei smirked.

"Well, not everyone is willing to go through the same goals as me, even making a cave for it all, I just want to help people and bring justice, to the evil." Issei countered, making Alfred chuckle.

"Well enough about the past, you should really head to school." Alfred claimed, which Issei nodded his head and grabbed a pair of keys, and went to his garage to a red sports car, and once he got in and was in front of where he lived he looked at it and was happy looking at his mansion that was by a hill(Looks like from Batman the animated series), before heading to his school...Kouh Academy.

(5 minutes later)

"So this is the school Alfred put me in? And if the research I took was right then there are two devil groups, that are siblings of two devil kings...hopefully...oh who am I kidding, I will the fist person to be noticed." Issei scowled, as he parked his car, and headed to the school, but as he walked into the school every girl was staring at him like some eye candy, while guys just gave him a glare, but he just shrugged it off.

'Face way worse, and was near death...' Issei thought, as he saw a red head and a black hair girl with glasses, both wearing the female uniform, but had a hidden smirk as he entered the school building.

"Such an interesting young man, his strength is hidden, yet it feels beyond normal...close to Maou level." The girl with glasses told her red haired friend, who just smiled.

"Yes...I hope that I can get that man on my peerage, Sona." The red haired girl told the girl named Sona, who frowned.

"Maybe, might be impossible Rias, but I hope that he will be apart of my peerage to, but he may not listen, after all he is Issei Hyoudou, and there is not a lot that he wants, or anything at the matter." Sona replied, making the red head named Rias become shocked, as the bell rang.

(In the classroom)

"Class today we have a new student." The teacher told his class, making everyone excited at the news.

"Oh! I hope it is a hot girl with big breast!" One boy said, making the girls became discussed.

"Now everyone quiet, now you may come in!" The teacher called, and the girls were going all blushing and giggling, while the guys growled in annoyance, at who entered the room.

"Hello everyone, I am Issei Hyoudou, and I hope that we will have a great year together." Issei introduced, making everyone become shocked.

"A-all right, umm...any questions?" The teacher asked, which a few hands were raised.

"Ok, Matsuda you first, and no inappropriate questions!" The teacher glared.

"Ok...well what are you doing in this school pretty boy! People like you make guys like us have a harder time getting girlfriend!" A boy named Matsuda yelled, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"I only came here from my parents last moments, and in their will." Issei answered confused, which all the girls jumped at Matsuda and beating the living crap out of him, making Issei shocked.

"Always...ok Murayama your turn." The teacher spoke tiredly.

"Uh yes, well do you have a girlfriend?" Murayama questioned, making Issei looked shocked for a second.

"Umm, no." Issei answered awkwardly, causing girls to squeal.

"Oh boy...I'm going to regret this, but Aika what is your question..." The teacher whimpered silently.

"Ok Hyoudou, what is your favorite part about a woman?" Aika questioned, making everyone look at Issei with wounder, while the teacher cried silently.

"Personality, that is the best part to a woman, with personality you can tell if you share the same thought and ideas, or if you are attracted to how they act, that is what I like." Issei admitted, which made people shocked and awe at what he was saying, even the teacher who was smiling.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Hyoudou, you can take seat over there." The teacher pointed to a seat by the window. (Just like the anime)

"Ok thank you sir." Issei replied.

(At the end of the day)

"Ok that was the most boring thing I ever had to do, everything was to easy." Issei complained, till someone tapped his shoulder, and he saw a girl with black hair, purple eyes, and is wearing a red school uniform.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked, making Issei stare at the girl.

"Depends on who is asking...and why." Issei replied coldly, making the girl flinch.

"Oh, well I'm Yuuma Amano, and I wanted to ask for a date." The girl answered.

"Sorry not interested, for a number of reasons." Issei stated, as he went into his car and drive away, making the girl scowl.

"Darn boy! Well I just have to force him to give us his money so my friends can be free from Dohnaseek...but I will have to worry about the nun I suppose." Yuuma whispered in dispear then left.

"Fallen, I have to tell president..." A white hair girl spoke to herself in a emotionless voice, before leaving.

"Alfred, I'm going on patrol tonight." Issei told Alfred on his phone.

"Alright sir, I will get your suit ready." Alfred answered.

"Thanks Alfred." Issei replied, with one last thought in his mind 'Many things are going to happen will they.'

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoy this chapter everyone, and I hope that you all review for my first time making a story about Highschool DxD, but other than this I will see you next time later!**

 **Justice**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark knights justice!**

 **Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all, and I admit I'm surprise that a reviewer left a comment that is similar to what I was thinking about the whole Riser arc, if that is what people call it, but to answer a important question, yes I am adding the villains that fight Batman, except for one well two Catwoman and Talia Al Ghul, sorry to say, but I will admit one thing someone is taking Selina's spot if anyone can guess since there is only one person that can take her place as Catwoman, and as for last chapter and making the summary I was just in a rush to make this story come out before school started sorry! But hey why should I continue rambling on about some ideas but I am sorry about the mistakes, but I hope you all like the chapter, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything about Batman, but I do own the story idea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Scene or time change***

* * *

"So Rias what is this job again?" A girl with black hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached a little below her back, and violet eyes, and is wearing the female academy uniform, asked a familiar red/crimson haired girl with green-blue eyes.

"We are here to take care of a stray Devil on request, the devils name is Viser, so I suggest you get ready Akeno." Rias told the girl who was named Akeno, who was giggling.

"Fufufu, I suppose you are right, after all I do want my fun at this stray." Akeno replied with a sadistic smile.

"You know if it was anyone else I would be creeped out." A blonde boy with blue eyes, and a mole by the bottom of his left eye, and is wearing the males academy uniform, with a sword by his side admitted, this was second year student Yuuto Kiba.

"Akeno-Sempai changes her personality really fast as the person Buchou told me to watch..." A petite girl with white hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing the female uniform from Kuoh academy, and is wearing a black cat shaped hair clip, this was first year Koneko Toujou who replied in a voice of no emotion, which everyone thought about the meeting from before.

(Flashback)

"So Koneko, any report of the new student?" Rias asked, as Koneko was eating some sweets while sitting on a couch in the ORC room.

"He seems normal no sacred gear...but he was approached by a Fallen Angle, the thing to it was...he was completely acting like a person ready to fight for his life..." Koneko answer while eating some more sweets, as everyone was shocked.

"T-that is impossible, I sensed his energy...I-it felt beyond human..." Rias studder, but Akeno just had a smile.

"Fufufu, I would really like to...connect with this person." Akeno purred, making Rias sighed, but Kiba just had a smile.

"Well I would actually like to meet this person, who knows maybe he likes something anyone of us likes." Kiba claimed, but before Rias can replied a small circle appeared by her ear.

"Yes...I see, alright everyone there is a stray devil that we need to get rid of." Rias told her group, which they nodded their heads and left.

(Flashback End)

"I don't really know about that, I mean we haven't even met the guy." Kiba stated, as they were close by a warehouse.

"Well maybe we will see him tomorrow, but for right now we are here." Rias replied, which everyone got ready for battle, till a car flew over them and into the warehouse.

"Was that...a car...?" Akeno questioned, which everyone stared dumbly at what just happened, till they heard a scream, which made them hurry inside to see rope tied to a woman, but the thing was the bottom part of her body was other worldly, and by the woman was the car, a black card that actually looked like a tank, till it turned back into a car (You know like in Arkam Kight).

"A car...did this in less time than it takes us...?" Rias questioned in awed, but as she was looking at the car it's engine was starting.

"Should we stop it...?" Kiba questioned, which everyone just thought about it.

"Yes, Koneko do you mind stoping it?" Rias asked, which Koneko nodded her head and was holding the front of the car down, but to her's and everyone's surprise the car was pushing Koneko like there was no problem what so ever, which soon Koneko saw that the car was going to ram her into a wall and jumped out of the way, as the car drove through the wall with no damage and left, leaving a shocked group.

"Did...that just happened...?" Kiba asked amazed about what a single car did.

"...It made my hands sting...a rook with high defense, and stong power...lost to a car." Koneko claimed with a hint of surprise.

"Just who was that...?" Akeno asked, but Rias just sighed.

"I don't know, and that car covered it's tracks good, so let's just deal with Viser, then we head home, and tell Sona about what happened today." Rias claimed, which everyone hesitated to do.

*At the Hyoudou mansion*

"Ah, there you are Master Issei!" Alfred called, which Issei caked out of his study room, wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Alfred? I thought you went to bed?" Issei questioned, which Alfred sighed.

"Knowing what you always have to go through I never can sleep, but I have some bad news regarding...some past enemy's." Alfred replied, making Issei freeze a bit.

"Which ones?" Issei asked slowly.

"Quit the list, Killer Crock, Bane, Scarecrow, Riddler, Firefly, Deathstroke, Deathshot, Penguin, Two-face, , Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, Posion Ivy, and a bit more, even...the Joker..." Alfred answered, making Issei look a bit surprised.

"How did they escape the prison?" Issei asked, bit Alfred sighed.

"I don't know sir, but what surprises me is that they have done nothing yet." Alfred claimed, which Issei thought for a second.

"Maybe...I think that they are joining that new organization...Alfred, when I'm at school check the Bat-Computer to look for any information on this group, and has-" Issei started, till Alfred raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Brown came with the last bit of equipment, but he needs you to get one last thing, but you can only get it from the church." Alfred cut in, making Issei nod his head.

"Alright, I will worry about it later, but I guess I better head to bed so I can get up for school, Night Alfred." Issei told Alfred, making the man smile.

"Good night master Hyoudou." Alfred replied.

*A week later In the morning by the park*

"Dame it! Why did I have to wake up so early, stupid meeting that everyone said was so important, and making me sleep in my office!" Issei complained in a growl, as he wore a business suit, till he hearrd someone trip and a veil that flew and landed on his face...to see a blonde Nun, who was picking her stuff that fell to the ground.

"Umm...excuse me but is this yours?" Issei asked the Nun as he was holding the veil, which she looked at him and happily took the veil, and started to speak in Italian, which Issei smiled.

 _"Ah! Thank you! Oh, can you please direct me to the church?" The Nun asked with a tilt of her head, making Issei smile._

 _"Your welcome, and I can show you where the church is, but let me tell you it is not really open and operating." Issei replied, making the girl a little shock before becoming over joyed._

 _"Oh! You speak Italian! Maybe you are sent by the lord to help me, thank you lord for the help you have given me, Amen!" The girl prayed, making Issei rub the back of his head._

 _"Maybe so, but yes I speak Italian I learned to speak every language that was made." Issei told the girl, who was at awed._

 _"Wow! That is amazing! It must have tooken a long time to learn all that, oh no! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Asia Argento!" The girl named Asia replied, which Issei nodded his head._

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Issei Hyoudou, but I should take you to the church, since I have to hurry to get to school..." Issei told Asia as he rubbed the back of his head, which Asia nodded her head, and they walked and after a few minutes they saw a little boy that had a scraped knee._

 _"Oh, little boys should not cry." Asia told the little boy, as two rings on her hands glowed, and healed the boy, making the boy stare, but Issei had a smile not caring about the sacred gear, until the boy's mother came and saw what happened and dragged her son, making him scowl at the mother._

"Thank you! Onee-chan!" The boy cried out, making the scowl on Issei's face disappeared and turned into a smile.

 _"He said thank you, that is a really incredible gift, one that can heal anyone, it make me happy that a gift like that belongs to a person with a kind and caring heart." Issei told Asia, who was a bit surprised at his words and smiled._

 _"Thank you...now can we head to the church?" Asia asked, which Issei nodded his head, and started to lead the way, but stealthy went to get something, as Asia was deep in thought._

*Later at the church*

 _"Here it is, the church." Issei told Asia, who gave Issei a kind smile._

 _"Thank you for taking me here Issei." Asia replied, but before she could go Issei handed her a bag, making her confused._

 _"Let's say it's a present for new friends, I hope to see you around Asia, hopefully soon, but I have to head to school, bye!" Issei said, as he left in a hurry, which Asia was shocked, but looked into the bag to see a stuff fox. (was it a fox?)_

 _"Thank you Issei-san..." Asia whispered happily._

*A few minutes later with Issei*

"Alfred, I want you to give me information on the church by the end of town, and information on a girl named Asia Argento." Issei told Alfred on his phone.

 _"Will do sir, and I am getting no information on this terrorist group, but it will only be a matter of time, oh and the rest of the gear Mr. Brown made is here, plus he is working with the new suit to make sure it can do something about the 'White Dragon'." Alfred replied, making Issei nod his head._

"Alright Alfred, I better head to school, and tell the company that they have make sure that the company does need me when there is a important thing, not about having a redesign in the break room, but other than that I will see you later." Issei told Alfred, as he was near the gates to his school.

 _"Dully noted sir." Alfred claimed, making Issei have a amused smirk for a second, to turn deadly serious, into a calm smile._

*With the Devils*

"So you are saying that a car, that can turn into a tank...captured a stray Devil, managed to push a rook with no troubles, go through wall without a dent...and you are telling me a week later because?" Sona claimed but was more like a question.

"I know it seems ridiculous Sona, but it really happened...much to the embarrassment of me and my group...which is why we did not want to tell you at first..." Rias muttered, with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko looking away in embarrassment.

"Well I will admit that it sounds ridiculous, but I will keep an eye out, but seeing that this car can probably harm a rook, means the driver must be just as powerful, so just be careful, cause I do not want to tell your brother that you got hurt." Sona claimed, which Rias rolled her eyes.

"I will Sona, but I guess me and my peerage should get ready for our contracts." Rias stated, which Sona nodded her head.

"Alright see you later." Sona told Rias, as she continued to do paper work, but Rias just signed.

*At a house in the middle of the night*

"Alright it is that time of the week..." A man grumbled with brown hair and eyes, while wearing a black suit and tie, till he heard a knock on his door.

"Huh? I wounder who that could be?" The man wounder, as he went from his room downstairs to see a teen girl that must be his daughter wearing the female Kuoh academy uniform, it was Murayama.

"Dad? Is that a friend of yours?" Murayama asked, which the man shook his head 'no'.

"No, but stay in your room ok." The man told Murayama, which she nodded her head, but instead went into the closet, as a woman who was her mother came out from the kitchen, as the man open the door he fell to the ground dead by a weapon of light, as a scream from the woman, and a crazy madman laugh was heard, and a red circle appeared.

*Unknown location*

"Sir, I have a report that a magic barrier has been set, it is not strong seems like it was made in a sloppy manner." Alfred said through a holographic screen, that a man wearing a black rubber like cowl that only showed a bit of the moth area, and his two eyes, with pointy ears on the top.

"Alright thank you Alfred." A deep gruff voice replied, as the vehicle he was in, which was the vehicle that beat Viser started to move at extreme speed, with a turbo activating giving the car a push.

*Back at Murayama's house*

"Well you shitty devil, as fun as it is to make you squirm it is about time I end this." A man that had white hair and, was wearing white clothes claimed with a twisted smirk, as he looked at the badly beaten Koneko, but unknown to both of them Murayama who was in the closet was crying at seeing both her parents dead, and is about to see someone from her school die, till all three of them heard a car wheels burning rubber.

"Hmm? Who would-" The man started till a figure jumped through the wall and windows landing on the floor on it's feet and slowly stand up reveling a man no older than 17 wearing a dark grey suit that almost looks made out of leather, with a black bat looking symbol, and is wearing black boots made for combat, and black gloves but his right one looks more out of normal, and around his waist was a grey and gold belt, as to top it of he was wearing a cowl and mask, (Suit from Arkam city) and was looking around the room.

"Are you the one who did this?" The man spoke in a deep gruff voice that had neutral emotions, making the white hair man laugh.

"Of course that man was someone who makes contracts with these shitty Devils! Ow and if you are someone who likes devils than you will have to face me Freed Sellzen!" The man named Freed replied as he pointed a gun at the man in the suit, who didn't even flinch, but only did one thing he threw a little metal bat (batarang) at the gun, which exploded, then when everyone was in shock he grabbed Freed and threw him backwards at the floor, making him groan in pain, but unknown to the two 3 more people appeared into the house.

"Ow! You little shit, fine! You want a fight?! I will just slice you up, just like I will slice a shitty devil!" Freed laughed out maniacally as he was holding out a sword made out of light and trying to hit the man, but the man just side step or more backwards at every slash aimed at him, till the time came when a girl screamed (who was Asia), and the man used the distraction to twist Freeed's arm and punching him in the gut hard, making Freed take a double take letting go of the sword and trying to catch his breath, but he got no break as he was kicked close to the opening where the man in the suit came through.

"Ugh...now you are fighting like a shitty devil..." Freed muttered, as he tried to grab something out of his pocket, only to get hit in the face by a sucker punch by the man's right fist, then a uppercut with the left, to finally being kicked in the chest by the man's right foot, making Freed go through the hole, with the man following, as everyone starred at the spot the two were at.

"What just...happened...?" Rias muttered, till they heard screaming from Freed, making everyone run outside, with Murayama slowly following close behind, only to see the an in the suit break one of Freed's arms, as the other arm was broken, and his left leg was broken as well.

"Now tell me what you know or this will get worse." The man told Freed with no concern or care.

"Fuck...yo-Ahhh!" Freed yelled, as his last leg was broken, by the man stomping on it, and pressing a button on the glove on his right, making Rias and her group seeing the car they saw a week ago drive close to the man and Freed.

"Oh? What you going to do?! Run me over?!" Freed laughed, which everyone else was looking in worry, except the man in the suit.

"Yes." The man answer simply with no hesitation, making everyone freeze, as the car got closer to Freed's head and was crushing Freed's head slowly, making him scream for bloody murder.

"Gah! You bitch!" Freed growled, which the man increase the pain, with the car crushing Freeed's head more.

"I want answers, who is your boss, cause I know it is not the Fallen here." The man stated, which Freed made a small sound which was a little like a laugh, which the man increase the pressure, causing Freed to gasp a bit.

"Your...right, those fuckers aren't my boss, cause 3 of them are force to, so they don't get killed by the one in charge a man, but he actually threatened to make the girls the guys there play thing, but that is besides the point since I need to live...so listen carefully the Fallen here are trying to get the girl that has Twilight Healing, and take it from her, they are hiding at the abandoned church, they have a army that is like me, but less awesome and amazing." Freed grinned, which the man narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks, and from your details I have a idea who your boss is, but if your lieing to me you will have another broken rib." The man replied as his car backed up and stop squishing Freed's face, making everyone confused.

"What? You never broke a r-aghhhhh!" Freed screamed, as the man punched a rib of his, and hit him in the head knocking him out, as Asia glowed purple and disappeared.

"So it seems like the fallen are making their plan begin now...alright, you the girl that lives here, pack your things up, cause you are coming with me." The man called out, surprising everyone, as the devils looked to see Murayama behind them.

"A-alright..." Murayama studder, as she went in her house and get anything she needs, as the Devils started at the man.

"So...you are the guy that took care of Viser, well it's nice to meet you, I'm-" Rias started, till the man looked at her.

"Rias Gremory next in line in your family and little sister of the Maou Lucifer, your Queen Akeno Himejima who was born half human, and half Fallen, your knight Yuuto Kiba from the holy sword project, and finally your Rook Koneko Toujou, or should I say Shirone, who was born as a Nekomata." The man cut in, making everyone shocked, before they all glare.

"And mind if I ask how you know..." Rias asked with a cold voice, making the man glare a bit.

"I do my research, and I know about your rooks sister since the two of us fought once, I won." The man answered, shocking all of them, as Murayama came out of her house with a suit case.

"Ok I got all the stuff I need, so what now?" Murayama asked with a hint of fear in her eyes, which the man noticed, as he pushed a button and the back of the car open reveling a seat, making everyone look in awe.

"Get in, and you 4 won't be able to follow me or sense, or even trace my scent, I took every possible to not be followed." The man stated more than claimed, as Murayama got onto the seat, which she went into the back, which closed, and what surprised the Devils was that they could not sense her anymore, and before they could blink, the man jumped into the car and drive away.

"Well...that just happened..." Kiba claimed, which everyone slowly nodded, but no one noticed that Freed slowly somehow escaped.

*At the abandon church*

"Alfred, I got some files that our friend will be happy with, and I want you to take control of the car so that no one can get in." The man from Murayama house told Alfred, who nodded his head from a holographic screen.

"Alright sir, I hope you show them not to mess with the Batman." Alfred told the man named Batman, as the communication was cut of and the car crashed through the front of the church startling everyone in the room, as the car went into tank mode, and shot some darts knocking everyone out, and once it was done, Batman jumped out and landed on the floor, and activate some scanners from his mask, to see some stairs, as he walked down the stairs he saw three people in a room, and a group of ten men walking to the room laughing, which he quietly and quickly followed easily.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy playing with those 3, and-" The guy started, till a fist connected to his head knocking him out, and another one at the guy next to him, with a kick going at another guys chest knocking him back to the guy behind him, before they both were knocked out by both their heads smashing into each other, a axe kick to a guys head, and three guys got eletricuted by a gun like tool knocking them out, before another guy went down from a eletricuted punch to the gut, and the guy actually took a shit in his pants, as he got hit in the face by the palm of the Batman, and this was done in less than 2 minutes.

With that doneBatman soon went to the door and open it to see three women, one with black hair violet eyes and is wearing a S&M clothes who was a bit taller, a blue haired girl, wearing a red dress shirt, a black skirt, and a gold necklace who was also the same height of first girl, and next to her was A blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a gothic dress, who was the same height as Koneko, and they all looked at him with fear.

"So you three are the ones that were forced into this job...head upstairs and don't follow me, cause I'm saving the Nun, and I have a message that you have to send to leaders." Batman told the three, who all blushed and nodded their heads and left, as Batman sent Alfred a message, and continued the path he was going and saw a room with a tons of people, and the man that has caused him pain in the past Dohnaseek, with Asia tied up in chains, which he looked around the room and came up with a plan.

Batman started by using the Bat-claw to get to a ledge, and sprayed a gel at the wall, then got a gun like weapon which shoot some chips at many of the weapons the men had, finally he threw some batarangs at the chains around Asia making them break before the ritual could start, as he glided down, and kicked Dohnaseek in the face, before grabbing Asia and used the Bat-Claw and aimed at the exit which the two landed, as everyone tried to attack them only for them to be electrocuted, and as they made it past the door Batman put Asia on her feet next to him, and turned around to see Dohnaseek charging at them, and at the last second Batman press a button and a explosion making Dohnaseek crash into the ground as a bunch of concrete fell onto his back, and made him knock out, but as he turn around he saw Asia was stabbed by a spear of light, and he looked at Dohnaseek and saw his arm throw something, and he saw Asia fall to the ground dead.

"Don't worry Asia you will be fine...you will live and that is a promise...as for you Dohnaseek killing you will solve nothing, but know this as you are probably close to death, that you are weak and that is proven that someone who is 100% human, and let this be remembered for the rest of your life." Batman told the unconscious Fallen, as he went to Asia and picked her up bridle style, and went up the stairs to see Rias and her group, with the three fallen making a intense atmosphere, till they noticed him and looked at him.

"You didn't save her...?" Rias asked, which he nodded his head.

"No, but you will revive her, and give her a normal life, her past is bad, as for you Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlele, tell your leaders that the trash one of them sent are down stairs, and you might as well listen to Rias since I want you to tell your leaders that if they start chaos I won't be afraid to kill them all." Batman told all of them, making them gasp.

"Wait! Who are you!" Rias called out, which Batman turned around slowly.

"I am the protector of the night, who protects the innocent, I am the fear of all those who are evil, I am Batman!" Batman exclaimed as lightning appeared, as Batman jumped into his car and drove away, leaving a group of shocked people.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Huh, it took me time to place it all together, but I hope you all like it, and as for the Harem here is a list, any ideas and I will consider it.**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis (Maybe)**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Yea this it so far, this will be the main harem since the way I'm making Issei in this story, but I'm open to suggestions, and maybe if people like I could put in Rias and the females in her group, don't know, but I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all review, but until net time!**

 **Justice**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Knight- Discussions and Training**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all! But first I got some interesting questions when I was making the chapter, and now I will answer them!**

 **Freedomzero- Yes the villains will come, but later in the story.**

 **Dragonmaster128- Yes and no, to be honest I'm not going into the path where Issei/Batman will kill, close to death or brutality beating someone yes, killing...only when it is seriously necessary that is all I'm going to say.**

 **Kamencolin- Robin, yes and no mention there was a Robin totally, in this story no, I might make a prequel about everything that happened to the point where the story began, but Batgirl yes total, and after this chapter it will be revealed who is Batgirl.**

 **Yea so you have any questions and I will answer them to the best I can without spoiling anything that will ruin the story, if you want a private chat then send a private message, but with this done on to the story! I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, so hope you like it and enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Place or time change*

(Flashback)

* * *

*In Hell* (Never thought I would write that ever)

"So you are saying that there is a mysterious man in your territory, who can take down a army of exorcist, and a fallen angle without braking a sweat...if he can do that then I don't like our odds on fighting this man if what you say is true Rias." A man with red hair and eyes that are similar to Rias's, and is in royal clothing said, which Rias in front of said man nodded her head.

"Yes, but the worse part is that he has information, about all of us, I think he might have information on you Onii-San..." Rias told the man who is now identified as her brother Sizechs Lucifer.

"If he does that makes him more dangerous, but maybe we should use this as a time to make peace, and hopefully get him to help us." Sizechs stated, making Rias surprise about what her brother is getting at.

"I don't know, he seems smart, and if we trick him at least once... I don't even want to know what can happen..." Rias shivered at the possibility that she mentioned, causing Sizechs to frown upon realization.

"I see, but if he wants to harm any innocent devil then he has to go through me." Sizechs stated darkly with his devil energy leaking out, making it hard for Rias to breath.

"Sizechs-sama you are letting your emotions get the better of you." A silver hair woman wearing a French maid outfit claimed, which Sizechs calmed down a bit.

"Right, but this man seems dangerous, don't you agree Grayfia?" Sizechs asked, which the woman named Grayfia stood for a second.

"Yes, I suppose you are right to worry about this, do you want me to tell the other Maous' Sizechs-sama?" Grayfia replied in a stoic voice, which Sizechs gave a thin smile of bitterness.

"You know, I thought that you would not call me that when there was family around, my wife." Sizechs complained, which Grayfia if you looked closely can see a teasing smile, while Rias was laughing at her brother.

"I'll take that as a yes, if so I will be on my way, and Rias be careful." Grayfia said, as she disappeared in a magic circle, while Sizechs had one of his eyes twitch.

"She talks to you while not saying -sama, when it's only family, but she calls me the same thing even when it is only the two of us...how is that fair..." Sizechs whined, finally making Rias fall to the ground dieing of laughter, only causing Sizechs to pout.

*At Grigori*

"This is interesting, a person Supernatural or not took down a army of exorcist, and some how made it impossible to heal Dohnaseek back, forcing him to be handy cap for good, even with Phenex tears it will take a lot." A man that is wearing a business suit with black hair that had gold bangs spoke in a amused tone, as Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlele.

"Yes Azazel-sama, but this man or whatever he is seems quick, fast, and strong...well actually he must have balls of titanium for threatening to attack a Maou's sister." Raynare replied with a faint blush, as the man now named Azazel looked actually surprised and shocked.

"H-he what?! Oh man that is insane...but maybe he is a blessing for all three fractions to become united, yes but I will have to tell Michel this, but as for you three I need you three to make peace with the Devils so we can prevent another war, and if you see this 'Batman' try and be friends or whatever, because he could help in future events if this idea works." Azazel said with a slight smirk, as he witnessed the three girls becoming shocked.

"W-well we will try...Azazel-Sama..." The three girls spoke, as they disappeared in a magic circle, which made Azazel sigh.

"Now to tell Michel, and hope that Kokabiel doesn't do anything stupid to hurt my daughter, or I swear to god that I will murder that son of a bitch in cold blood." Azazel told himself darkly.

*In Heaven a few minutes later*

"I see thank you Azazel for the information." A man with blonde hair clear blue eyes with twelve golden wings and a halo above his head spoke through a small magic circle, this was Michel the leader of heaven, and apart of the Serpahs

"Is something wrong brother?" A woman with curly blonde hair and has twelve golden wing asked

"Everything was fine, until the talk I had with Azazel, Gabriel, there is someone by the name of 'Batman' who took down a army of exorcist barely trying, and somehow made it possible for a Fallen Angel to become handicap since the Fallen can no longer stand or walk again, even with healing magic he will never walk, Azazel had a theory that Phenex tears might work, but he is not sure if it will work...and with the latest news that some pieces of Excalibur are gone...I just don't know what to do anymore." Michel sighed, making stare a bit shocked about what he was saying.

"Michel don'torry, you are not alone, besides maybe it is time to finally make peace, so that you won't be alone in problems like this." Gabriel told Michel with a small smile.

"Maybe...maybe your right, I will discuss it with everyone." Michel replied with a tiny smile, which Gabriel returned.

*Meanwhile at the Batcave* (Always wanted to say/write that! But think of it as a mix of the animation and the game.)

"Sir, do you think taking her here is a good idea?" Alfred asked, as Issei appeared without his mask on.

"To be honest not really, but where will she go? Her best friends family is always gone, and she is the last member of her family, and with the thing I just injected into her she won't have to deal with getting older." Issei replied in a sad tone, which Alfred was surprised about it.

"Why would you do that sir?" Alfred questioned in bewilderment.

"So she can find the right person she wants to be with." Issei answered as he looked at a small black box by the computer, which Alfred noticed.

"Master Issei I know it has been years since you saw her, but let me remind you that she wasn't the only one to have your eye, since a certain cat caught your heart as well, many people might not know what goes in your mind, but I do and I know well so don't try to hide it." Alfred stated with a bit of a plead, making Issei shocked, until they both heard a groan.

"W-where am I?" Murayama asked, as she looked around and saw both Issei and Alfred, but when she focused on the suit Issei is wearing, she gasp and whimpered with tears coming out of her eyes, as she rembered what happened to her parents.

"Hey, calm down we are not here to hurt you, I was going to take you to a family member of yours but, you're the last member of your family...and I was planning on taking you to Katase but I don't think she will react well when she sees you knocked out...or if she thinks your sane if I leave you there talking about the supernatural world, which note to self is real everything from the God of the bible and so on is all real." Issei explained, but Murayama still cried.

"W-will I die next...? Will someone like the man that killed my parents...come after me...?" Murayama asked shaky, making Issei cringe a bit.

"No, but I wish my parents died when I was older...mine died when I was 8 years old." Issei replied, making Murayama look sadden at the news.

"If...that is the case why do what you are doing?" Murayama questioned, making Issei raise a eyebrow then thought about it.

"Well to answer your question, it is to make sure no one goes through anything I've been through, cause no one should go through the pain and agony I've went through at a young age." Issei answered, making Murayama look at him in awe, with only one thought in her mind.

"Can you teach me? To you know do what you can, and can I please bring my friend into this!" Murayama asked which easily turned into a plea, which not only surprise Issei it also surprised Alfred, but when he looked at Murayama he saw a little kid version of himself doing the same thing, but for a different reason.

"...If she can keep a secret...then fine, she can come, but she does anything to reveal this secret then, it will be the last thing your friend will do." Issei threatened, making Murayama shiver.

"A-Alright...I'll give her a call..." Murayama replied shakily, as she went into her pocket (if those uniforms have pockets) and grabbed her phone and made the call, as Alfred walked towards Issei so they can talk quietly.

"Why did you do that?" Alfred questioned, which Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know myself...she just reminded me of myself a few times...as for why I told her she can bring her friend, is because she needs someone close to her to help her get over her parents death, and if she wants to do this she'll need someone who she knows she can trust, so I want you to go with her to get her friend." Issei answered, making Alfred smile.

"It will be done Master Hyoudou." Alfred replied, making Issei's eye twitch.

"Please don't say that anymore, your more family to me Alfred." Issei stated, making Alfred shock but smile.

*2 hours later*

"Ok, so you called me to get ready to pick me up instead of going to your house, and again I'm sorry about what happened to your family, but I'm surprised to find that you came in a limo, with a butler only to take me to a mansion that belongs to Issei Hyoudou, you know the man who is super rich, and so on so forth, and then you and the Butler tell me the supernatural world is real, which is a real mind breaker just letting you know, to right now to my the biggest question why are we here?" A girl who has light pink hair and is wearing the academy uniform asked, as Murayama looked where they are at, which is inside of a study room.

"Katase, I got us in a situation where we will not only help people, but will also stop people who are similar to the man who killed my family, so if you don't want to do this you can go-" Murayama spoked, but was stopped by the girl named Katase who raised her hand to make Murayama stop talking.

"If you think that you will do this alone you have another thing coming sister, we are best friends, and I will be there when you need me." Katase claimed with a smile, which Murayama returned, till Alfred coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Now, just follow the path and you will find Master Hyoudou, but let me tell you the training is nothing but a trip to the doctors if you do not give it the best of your limitations." Alfred told the two, who shivered, as a grandfather clock moved reveling a staircase heading underground.

"Alright, thank you..." Murayama started but just could not finish what she was saying, which Alfred caught on.

"Dear apologizes, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Alfred a long time friend of the Hyoudous, but you should hurry down stairs before Master Issei gets annoyed." Alfred replied, making both girls nod their heads and hurry down the steps, only to duck when a batarang almost hit them.

"Good reflexes, but not good enough, if you want to survive out in the field then you have to be prepared, that is rule one, rule two..." Issei started as he wore some martial arts gear, while he threw two wooden staffs, which they caught and defended themselves from Issei as he swinged a his own staff at them.

"Always give me full one hundred percent, three when you do give me more, and finally..." Issei added, as he swung the staff downwards tripping both girls.

"I make the rules over time." Issei finished, but as the girls got up they saw some martial arts gear on their stomachs.

"How did you-" Katase started, till a staff was pointing at her neck.

"Training, I will teach you two martial arts, and other fighting styles and moves, as well as sword fight, and so on, so you better be ready." Issei claimed, making both girls gulp.

*6 hours later*

"Sir, Mr. Fox is here." Alfred called, as he went to the training ground and saw a exhausted Murayama and Katase on the ground breathing really hard, while Issei was just standing not even winded.

"Probably made the training a bit rough, so Alfred why is Lucius here?" Issei asked, as Murayama and Katase grabbed buckets of water and drank from it...literally.

"Ah well you see Mr. Fox actually wanted to surprise you with the new suit, but the problem is he needs some data from combat so he made the same suit but with some flaws." Alfred answered, making Issei surprise, as Murayama and Katase listened, and was a bit interested in what they were talking about.

"Alright then let's go see him." Issei replied, as he went up the stairs with Alfred, Murayama, and Katase close behind, and once they came to the study they saw a dark skin man in a business suit, and next to him was a safe like box that is standing.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Hyoudou." The man told Issei, who nodded his head.

"You too Lucius, so this is the suit Alfred was talking about?" Issei asked, as Lucius nodded his head, while Murayama and Katase were confused, until Lucius looked at them and had a kind smile.

"Ah, so these are the two you are taking under your wing? Nice to meet you young ladies, I'm Lucius Fox, CEO of the Hyoudou corporation." Lucius told the two girls, who were surprised.

"Umm...I'm Murayama nice to meet you..." Murayama mumbled.

"And I'm Katase..." Katase added, making Lucius smile before looking back at Issei.

"Now inside is the suit, but we need to test it, then use data from it to make the final model, now since both sisters of the two Maous have each a new piece, meaning that soon they will head to the familiar forest, and while you are there you can go fight whatever to help with data, but to the suit, this suit may not be the final version but it is really powerful, the suit helps with flexibility and gliding, and can connect to the Batmobile." Lucius told Issei, who smirked.

"Always ahead of everything." Issei claimed, as he put his hand on some scanner, and it opened, to make the girls to look amazed, while Issei looked indifferent till he looked at the side of the suit.

"Yes it is impressive, and you girls will get suits with style like this in time, but as you noticed Mr. Hyoudou there is a sword, a photon energy sword, that is a dragon slayer, unbreakable, and can go against gods, and the three fraction, and against the three fractions the sword will have the power of all their weaknesses, and it will only work for you, so this is Batsuit V8.03, and the Batsword, but don't worry it won't kill anything unless you use it like a real sword." Lucius explained, making the girls looked like their minds were blown, and Issei was just amazed.

"One thing I got to say, I better get ready." Issei claimed with a grin.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yea less than last chapter, but it will do, plus I finally got the Batsuit from Batman Arkham Knight in the story finally, now I know that the suit is impressive and deserves to be the final model, but it got literally destroyed in the game, and with the sword well it was just thought and everyone note that Batman knows how to use a fucking sword! I mean he was trained by Ninjas, but with that done here is the update on the harem that I did.**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Xenovia**

 **Katase**

 **So yea I will only add 3 people because anymore and I think I'm going to lose track of how many people there are, the chapter may have not have the intense action as last chapter, but next definitely will, I promise that! But besides this I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope you all review, but until next time!**

 **Justice**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark knight- School and a fight**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for everyone out there, but here are questions:**

 **JuneJuly305- No boosted gear, maybe a child of Issei's, but Issei himself no.**

 **Dadsdasda- Don't know some badass words, but if you have suggestions, I would like to hear them.**

 **Kamencolin- just the bat family.**

 **Now time for the chapter...yet I should tell you a bit about this chapter, this chapter will not be good at the end, for a reason, but I'm sorry it is just how I saw things, but yea any way I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, and I hope you guys like the chapter...enjoy...**

* * *

*First Period at school*

'Oh you have to be fucking kidding me...' Issei thought sourly, as he looked at a blonde hair girl with green eyes, and a girl with black hair and violet eyes, both wearing the female uniform, and both were in front of the class, as the guys in the class except for him, looked at the two with lust, and the girls...well they were ready to kill every male in the room.

"Hello, I'm Asia Argento...and I hope we have a great year together..." Asia said shyly, making Issei chuckle.

'Well from the information I read no wonder she is shy...to bad their is a hard truth about her king, and that will keep everyone in her group to not reach their full potential...' Issei thought bitterly, till he looked at the other girl with a raise eyebrow.

"And I am Yuuma Amano, and I hope we have a great year." Yuuma added, causing the boys to drool a bit.

'Ok...so I expected Asia here, but Raynare? No, but now I have to question are the other two fallen here? If so what is the name they are using? And what am I going to do to get information on the familiar forest cause I don't know which group is going there, and finally...' Issei rambled in his thoughts, till he was noticed by Asia.

"Issei-San! I have the same class as you!" Asia cheered, making Issei sweat droop, as all the boys glared at Issei.

'How do I deal with this shit?' Issei thought at last, as class was starting at him with wounder and gave him glares which was mainly the guys.

*At lunch*

"So...how do you know Asia?" Katase asked with wounder, making Issei sigh, as they were in the classroom talking quietly.

"I was helping her get to a church she was supposed to go to, but in the end she died, and is now a devil, by the way here are some bracelets these will tell you who is what in the supernatural, and with this ear piece you will be the only one to hear it, and after school head to my place to continue training, I'm going to get information..." Issei spoke, as he handed them the gear, making the girls surprised that the ear piece was almost unnoticeable, till girls in the classroom squealed, making the three look back to see why they were sequeling, and it was from the prince Yuuto Kiba.

"Wounder why he is here?" Katase questioned, till her ear piece said that a devil entered the room, making her surprised to know who was the devil and how the ear piece did that, but as she looked at Murayama she was scared, while Issei glared, as Kiba walked towards them with a smile, till he tripped.

"Down, down goes the devil~" Issei whisper and singed, making the girls shocked, until both Katase and Murayama looked closely to see that a cord was wrapped around Kiba's feet.

"How did-?" Murayama started, but before anyone could notice Issei grabbed both their hands and made a run for it.

*A few minutes later*

"*Huff* Ok*huff* what was that?" Katase asked a bit irritated.

"Well, I kinda figured that Gremory will go after Murayama so I hid some traps that will recognized their DNA, and will allow us to make a escape if they come close, and yes Rias Gremory is a devil." Issei explained, making the two girls shocked about the first thing, while Katase was about to faint after hearing the second thing, till they heard something go off, which they turned around to see a upsidedown Koneko.

"...Was that yours...?" Murayama questioned with a voice filled with no emotion, as Issei covered his eyes.

"No...but who's trap is it?" Issei replied, till a bunch of guys came out and went to the trap with major grins.

"Haha! We finally did it, we got one of the two school princes! With this we can-" One guy started, till he looked at who was tied up, and froze with the other guys.

"Well, maybe we should leave considered that she is a devil that is supposed to go after Murayama as well, so let's go!" Issei told the two girls, which they agreed, and the three ran off, while the group of guys were attack by a army of girls, as some untied Koneko.

*After School*

"Man today made me really tired..." Murayama sighed, with Katase agreeing, while Issei shrugged.

"You will get use to it, but we are not in the clear yet, I still have to get information, and we may have gotten away from Koneko and Kiba, but their is still Asia and Akeno who are also apart of Rias's group, so hurry up Alfred is across the bridge and he will guide you in training, I'll get information and make sure no one follows you two." Issei explained, which both girls nodded their heads and hurried to where Alfred was.

'Now to get the information.' Issei thought, as he threw a batarang in the air with a remote control in his hand, as he controlled were the batarang was going which was around the Old School building.

*With Rias, Sona and their groups*

"So Sona what are you doing here?" Rias asked her best friend/rival, as two people were next to Sona, one girl with black hair, wearing the academys uniform and has pink glasses this was Tsubaki Shinra, the other person was a guy with blonde hair, and is wearing the male uniform, but with no jacket, who was new to Rias and her group.

"Well first I wanted to introduce you to my new pawn, this is Saji Genshirou." Sona introduced, which the guy who was Saji gave a friendly wave, till he saw Asia and was about to approach her, till he was shocked literally.

"Yeaow! What the hell shocked me?!" Saji called, as everyone raised a eyebrow.

"No one shocked you Saji, since Akeno didn't lift a finger, now Rias in two days one of us has to go to the familiar forest, for our new pieces to get familiars, so how are we going to settle this to see who goes first?" Sona questioned, but if you look closely you can see she had a tiny smile on her face.

"Well I guess we will just have to settle this tomor-" Rias started, till Koneko pulled her shirt and pointed at the window.

"Something was spying on us..." Koneko claimed with no emotion, which everyone saw and were wide eyed, as the device just left.

"...Shit..." Everyone muttered.

*With Issei*

"Heh, idiots not even noticing something like this, well I got my information, better leave, before they find me, and I better keep an eye tomorrow to see what will happen." Issei told himself, as he hurried home.

*The Next day during lunch*

"...Ok what the hell..." Issei grumbled, as he watched Sona, and Tsubaki were playing against Rias and Akeno in tennis.

"Alright I thought that they were going to go into a debate, or something else, but this, this was the last thing I was expecting." Katase claimed with a sweat droop, while Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"No I expected them doing a sport, but I didn't think they would do it during school hours, hell if you pay attention you can see that they are using magic, they are even saying some stuff about their family, Rias sure she likes to prove herself, but Sona...never thought that would happen, but hey rivals can change people." Issei replied in a tired voice, which both girls looked and listened, and he was right.

"Ok, these are the craziest and riskiest devils I've ever saw..." Murayama stated, but then had a fearful look when she saw both devil groups looking at her.

"Shit...we got a few seconds, hurry up, watch each other's back, but I doubt that they will go after you right now, I'll keep an eye on them just in case, and see who goes to the forest." Issei told the two, but as he looked to where they were, they were already gone, making him sigh.

*During the middle of the night*

'So far nothing, they are just playing dodgeball, maybe I can look in the old school building, there is something I want to check.' Batman thought in his new suit, (you know the Batsuit V8.03) as he went to the front door of the building, till he saw a door, which he used his X-Ray mode to see multiple magical seals.

"Bingo, now to get rid of those seals." Batman muttered, as he pulled a small device out of his belt and place it on the door, which lead to all the magical seals to disappear, once done he kicked the door open, only to hear a scream, and saw a blonde kid wearing a female academy uniform, but before he could run Batman grabbed the kids shoulder, making the kid shocked.

"H-how...no one-" The kid started, till Batman scoffed.

"My suit is protecting me from your sacred gear, Gaspher Vladi, first year student, male loves to cross dress, left his home with his best friend, who sacrificed herself to get you out, which you soon met Rias Gremory, but has a problem with his sacred gear since it is connected to his emotions, do I have a good summary about you?" Batman asked, but sounded like he was stating what he was saying, making Gasper back away in fear.

"H-how? Who are you?!" Gasper replied close to crying.

"Easy because I do my research, now to why I'm here, you are scared about failing your friends, but you letting your emotions go crazy, so I'm going to get you gear to practice, since I know about the arrangement between Gremory and Phenex, so if I were you I would practice and control your emotions, if you do then you can save your king, or older sister figure, whatever and if you can barely do that, then use this, since another way is to drink blood of one of the two heavenly Dragons, though you you hate to drink blood, but I will come to get you when the time is right, but the seal will become one once I leave, but for practice use whatever is in here to practice." Batman explained as he put a bracelet on a nearby table, making Gaspher freeze.

"Why would you help me?" Gaspher asked calmly yet curiously, surprising Batman.

"Huh, already making progress, but to answer that question you remind me of myself in a way...this is goodbye for now..." Batman stated, making Gaspher surprised as he watched the Batman leave.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Gaspher called, making Batman stop in place.

"I'm Batman..." Batman answered, as he left and closed the door, and the seal appeared, but if he stayed he would have saw some fire in Gaspher's eyes.

"Sir, I'm surprised that you did that." A voice called, making Batman stop and raised his right arm up, for a holo screen to appear with Alfred's face.

"That kid...the reason I helped him is because he lost people close to him, and he was betrayed, but found people that care about him, besides that is besides the point, how are the girls training?" Batman replied, making Alfred smile a bit.

"Well the girl's training is well they improve well close to fight low-class beings in the supernatural, so do you know who is going to the familiar forest tomorrow?" Alfred answered, but questioned at the end, which Batman looked through a window to see inside the gym, only to see Saji on the ground in pain.

"...Yea, Gremory is going, I'm heading back to get ready for tomorrow." Batman told Alfred, who nodded his head.

"Alright sir." Alfred replied, as Batman left with something in his hand.

*The next night*

"Ok everyone we are heading to the familiar forest now!" Rias told everyone in her group, which they gathered around, but unknown to them a shadow was watching them, and as they turned their backs, the figure grabbed Asia's shoulder and covered her mouth, till they were in the middle of a forest.

"*gasp* W-what the-?!" Asia breathed as she looked around, making everyone look at her in concern.

"Is something wrong Asia?" Rias asked worriedly, but Asia just shook her head and smile at her friends.

"Yea, probably just me going crazy after transporting." Asia claimed, but it just made everyone a bit worried, till they heard a whistle, which they looked to where it came from, only to see a man in a tree.

"Ah, hello Zatouji, how are you today?" Rias asked the man named Zatouji, who just send the group a grin.

"It is good to see you again Lady Rias, and I'm doing just fine, now I see that you have a new piece, huh it is weird, but I actually thought that you had a second piece, because I had this nagging feeling that two people are supposed to come get familiars, but that could just be me going crazy." Zatouji stated, making Rias raise a eyebrow.

"No it is just my Bishop Asia." Rias claimed, which Zatouji nodded his head.

"Alright, so young lady what do you want? Something cute, strong, scary, something that likes murder, a battle freak?" Zatouji asked, making Asia flinched a bit.

"Umm...how about something cute." Asia replied, making Zatouji nod his head in agreement.

"Alright, I know a perfect place, but as a reminder don't get lost, and we are not going anywhere in that direction, since the dragon King Tiamat lives there." Zatouji claimed while pointing at a random direction, making Rias shiver a bit, but ignored it, as they all soon left.

*With Batman*

"So that is were Tiamat is, well so far there is nothing to actually test the suit...might be a risk, but it maybe the only way." Batman told himself, as he walked in one direction, and after a few minutes he saw a cave, and as he walked closer he could hear something like a growl, but once he was in front of the he heard a roar.

 **"Who dares enter my home?!" A female voice yelled.**

"That would be me." Batman answered with no fear what so ever, and in one minute a blue western dragon appeared.

 **"You?! Well...wait what are you, I can't sense or smell your presence...what are you?" The dragon questioned with astonishment.**

"I'm many people fear come to life, now I challenge you to a fight Tiamat!" Batman replied with a shout, making the dragon named Tiamat laugh a bit.

 **"Haha, you think you can challenge me? Sorry to disappoint but no, but for giving me a good laugh I shall let you leave unharmed." Tiamat told Batman, as she was about to enter her cave.**

"What are you scared you lizard, scared that you will lose to someone who you can't sense, or smell?" Batman questioned, as he pressed at the female dragon's pride, which just left the dragon to spin around to try and attack him with her claws, which did nothing, but it help the Batman which he jumped and ran up Tiamat's arm and throw a device which froze Tiamat other arm, surprising the dragon at how cold it made her arm, but before she could process she got hit in the face really hard, with strength that rivals a heavenly dragon.

 **"W-what...how?! How did you-" Tiamat started only to have something exploded on her face, as Batman landed on the floor unharmed.**

"I trained for years to get to this strength, if you thought I was going to go down like a weak person then you have another thing coming." Batman replied, but saw that the ice on Tiamat's arm was gone, which she noticed and fired a barage of ice and fire magic, which he took.

 **"Heh, thinking of yourself as a high and mighty, well guess-" Tiamat started, till she was hit with a electric and heated Batarang, and some Bat-Bombs, causing her to be pushed to the ground, before being punched in the face and getting hit with electricity, causing her to fly into the cave making it fall, and crush Tiamat, which she shakily got up breathing hard, till she looked at Batman, and saw the suit had some dents and had a few holes and ice around it, but the ice was gone in seconds.**

"Ok, ready for round 2?" Batman asked, as he smashed his fist together and electricity started surrounding his gauntlets, which he and Tiamat soon charged at each other at high speed.

*With Rias and her group*

"I can't believe that Asia is a dragon tamer..." Rias grumbled, as she saw Asia was playing with a small dragon that she named Rassei.

"Fufu, well anything can happen Rias." Akeno replied with a smile.

"I'm actually curious about why Asia named her familiar Rassei." Kiba claimed, which Koneko nodded her head, while eating some sweets.

"Well that is easy, because the first friend I made in Japan, was a boy named Issei Hyoudou." Asia answered, but before anyone could ask, they heard a explosion, and looked in one direction and saw smoke, but when they looked at Zatouji he looked like he died.

"No...who the hell would fight Tiamat..." Zatouji muttered, making Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko looked scared, but Asia looked confused.

"Who in their right mind would-" Rias started to yell, till another explosion happened which followed with a small earthquake, which made Zatouji ran to the location, with Rias and her group following close behind, and once they made it to the area, Rias and her group saw someone familiar but is wearing a different suit sending a punch to Tiamat's face and gut, which Tiamat use some ice magic, and was breathing ice, making the area frozen till it reached the trees that were still around, which were about a little over 400 feet away from where the two were.

 **"Hah! Now I have the advantage!" Tiamat called, as she flew up, but as fast as she went up, she fell down twice the speed, causing her to groan in pain, as she saw that both of her wings were frozen, and she looked at Batman who's boots became ice-skates, which he was using to increase his speed, while Tiamat was shocked, but also happy to have a challenge, and strangely enjoying being dominated.**

'I never thought I would use these skates again...' Batman thought, as he gave Tiamat a sucker punch left, then right, and finally a left hook all three filled with electricity, but Tiamat got her senses back together, and was going to hit him with her claw/Hand, but he easily smacked it away, and jumped up, as she was about to breath fire, but Batman grabbed his sword, slice the fire in half and did a axe kick to her head, making her lay on the ground in pain, and barely staying up.

 **"Looks like you win...but with that strength, you won't win everything..." Tiamat groan, but Batman just looked at the dragon.**

"You say that, but I was actually taking it easy on you..." Batman replied, making every living being alive shocked about what he said, till Tiamat started laughing.

 **"Hahahaha! I'll take your word for it, after all you don't even look tired!" Tiamat exclaimed, as she was enveloped by a glow, and in Tiamat's place was a girl with pale fair skin, blue hair that reached below her elbows, light blue eyes, and is wearing a light blue top, and a dark blue skirt.**

"So this is your human form Tiamat?" Batman questioned not sounding shock what so ever, which made Tiamat smirk.

"That's right! Now, I better ask, but you might be sensitive about it, but what part of the supernatural are you from?" Tiamat asked, making the Devils looked shocked, while Batman raised a eyebrow.

"I could tell you, but we have some Devils watching us...that and I'm just human." Batman told Tiamat, as he whispered the last part so low the Devils couldn't hear, making her stare with wide eyes befor laughing like a maniac, making the Devils confused, and Batman he just had a tiny smirk.

*A few minutes later*

"There now we are back." Rias stated, as her group appeared back in the old school building, with Batman and Tiamat.

"...Thanks, now I will be taking my leave..." Batman told everyone as he was about to leave, till someone grabbed his shoulder, as he turned around he saw Rias.

"You know I can't have someone like you in my territory, unless you give me your real name, and join my group Batman." Rias smirked, but it was the worst mistake of her life, since Batman glared at her, and threw something at Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and Asia's arms and legs, which turned into ice, freezing them in place, which he then grabbed Rias by her neck and lifted her up and was choking her a bit.

(Warning if you are a Rias Gremory fan, than I suggest that you skip this, you've been warned)

"RIAS!" The 4 Devils called, but was silent by one glare by Batman.

"Now listen here Gremory, you have no control over me, I can end your life if you bring chaos to the innocent, hell not even your brother can help you with this, but you better get this through your thick fucking skull, you may have save people in your group, but because of you your Rook and Queen will never reach their full potential, I know of their past, and let me say it is fucked up, hell your Knight is not even the most calm person here, if I say I have a holy sword, or even mother fucking Excalibur then he will lose it!

So this is one of the many reasons I won't become a devil! May I even add, that instead of going through reasoning with them, you act like a dumb ass, I saw your compitishion with Sona, and let me saw that was the most stupidest thing I have ever saw! You could have people thinking the supernatural is real, and may I say I know about every plan you had! Even going after the girl I saved, she thinks she lost her mind, and went to doctors to help her from thinking she is crazy! And yet you are going after her, and what about, trying to spy on people, people like you make me sick, so from now on, think before you fucking act otherwise it will kill you!" Batman growled, as he threw Rias at a wall, which made her spit up blood, and making everyone in her group gasp, but when they looked to where Batman was he was gone, as well as Tiamat.

*At the park with Batman*

"...Why are you following me...?" Batman called out, which Tiamat came out from behind a tree.

"Well I'm shocked what you did back there, and I might stick around cause, you are the only one to interest me." Tiamat claimed, which Batman just started at her.

"Well she need that talk, she needs to realize what is going on around her, than be in her own little world, where she thinks she can get anything." Batman claimed, which Tiamat nodded her head.

"So might I ask where you live?" Tiamat asked, but Batman just pressed a button on his gauntlet, and after a minute a car just jumped and parked right in front of Batman, shocking Tiamat.

"I can guess that you want to be my familiar? Am I right?" Batman replied, which made Tiamat look at him then smiled.

"Yea, you caught up quick." Tiamat answered, which Batman smirked.

"Well you can live with me I guess, but when we are home, the name is Issei." Batman told Tiamat, as he jumped into his seat, but before the glass could close, Tiamat jumped in and took a seat on his lap, as the car drove off.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yea...that was some chapter right...? Again I'm sorry for all the Rias fans out there, but the main thing to this was that Rias won't be like how she was in the anime, or Manga, since she is a bit prideful, and a bit of a show off, no offense, but with Issei not going to be part of Rias and her group, well I don't think I need to go on, as for showing Gaspher, well the only way for him to be confident was to make him have someone to look up to, but here is the update to the Harem-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **?**

 **Now, I know what you are thinking what the hell is the question mark for? Well to answer your question I know who to add but I'm trying to see if this character would you know, fit in, but again I'm sorry about the Rias thing, and I hope you all forgive me for it, so review, and I hope to see you next time...later...**

 **Justice**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Knight: The Time to fight**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for this story, and I will admit that I'm surprise and happy that no one is mad about last chapter...well for now, any way to the questions.**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum- I'm not going to add Sona's peerage into the harem, but that could work with another story...but no sorry, I just have a different idea in general.**

 **PandaGX- Irina will have a really big job in this story, you'll just have to wait for future chapters, but the Harem is created thanks to her, that is all I'm giving.**

 **Now with questions done, let's get moving, I don't own Highschool DXD, or anything Batman related, so let the story begin, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Location***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*Early in the morning with Rias*

"...Is what he said true...have I been a bad King, and person...?" Rias asked herself as she was laying down on her bed, as she remembered what Batman said to her.

"I just have to work harder to protect everyone I care about...but he is right about one thing, Koneko fears her powers, Aleno hates her birth powers of a Fallen, Kiba...now that is something hard to do...I don't know how to help him find closure, and Gasper...I don't know how to help him, the only person that is happy and has no troubling past bothering them is Asia...so I'm stuck...maybe I can help Koneko first, I'll just look in files and do some research, but Akeno, Kiba, and Gasper...all I can do is give them support with their problems, and help them along the way...but I have to hurry before _he_ comes!" Rias told herself, as she relase some tears and cried.

*Same time at the Hyoudou residence*

"Morning everyone..." Tiamat called out with a yawn, as she wore only a dress shirt that is a bit big, but covered her up, making Murayama and Katase narrowed their eyes at her.

"Ok that is wrong, after school we are going shopping." Katase exclaimed, making Tiamat roll her eyes.

"Can't leave, and you know why, I live here if I don't cause attention, plus the Devils felt my power, and they haven't found me since this house can keep the supernatural beings from sensing me, which I'm surprise about." Tiamat replied with a bit of surprise.

"Well, that is because mater Hyoudou does not want the attention of Supernatural beings coming to his front door." Alfred answered as he came out of the kitchen, making the girls nod their heads in awe at the food.

"Wait...? Where is Issei?" Murayama asked, which Alfred just sigh.

"He is at a meeting, it's sad really, he is a teenager and trying to run a company, it is sad really, but he is his own person, and he wanted to do it so if he needs help I hope he knows his friends will be there for him." Alfred answered, making the three girls look sad.

"Man...I don't think I can do what he always does." Murayama claimed, which both Katase and Tiamat agreed with her.

*With Issei*

"So how where the results Lucius?" Issei asked Lucius in his office, which had a picture of his and his family, while Lucius sat in a chair in front of him drinking some coffee.

"The results are good, it will be ready in a week, but for now you can use the one you have, but other than that we got the other suit ready, but you should only use it against gods, the down side it only works with your old suit, but besides suits, we got the big surprise ready, and trying to find a way to fly, but the only way is to upgrade the other suit to do it, but that is it for now, besides should you get ready for school?" Lucius told Issei, who had a tiny smile as he was signing paperwork.

"Yea, I should but some people here decided that it is ok to wake someone up at 5:30 in the morning, just to sign paper works...fucking dicks, had to deal with a dragon king now living at my home, who by the way has either a crush on me, or admired my skills, but I won't deal with that until...Irina comes back, since we made a promise, a promise that I put my life on..." Issei replied with a tired sigh, only to get a pat on the back by Lucius.

"Don't worry, she will come back, and once she does, you better take her on a date or two before doing that promise, then you have to deal with the other girls that you have a close relationship with, but take some coffee, and head to school, cause you don't have a lot of time left." Lucius claimed, making Issei look at a clock to see the time, and silently agreed with Lucius.

"Alright I'm done anyway." Issei claimed, which Lucius laughed.

"Alright good luck at school." Lucius called out, as Issei left while sending one last wave as a goodbye.

*After school*

"Ok, can I ask what is up with you two today, and why all the other girls in school crying?" Issei asked his two companies, who were walking close by him, like to close.

"The girls are upset since me and Katase are so buddy, buddy with you and claiming the royal prince." Murayama answered, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"They think you are a prince, since you do not peek at girls, or anything related, and it is a good thing, otherwise we will have to kill you." Katase stated, making Issei laugh a bit.

"You mean if you can kill me, Tiamat couldn't kill me in her dragon form, hell I wasn't even fighting seriously against her." Issei exclaimed, making both girls gulp a bit.

"Yea...I think I want to live." Murayama claimed, which Katase full heartedly agreed.

"Relax, but still you haven't answered my first question." Issei said, which both girls tense a bit.

"We just...you know wanted to hangout..." Murayama replied, which Issei rolled his eyes at what they said.

"Well if that is all, then I would have said yes to hanging out." Issei told the two, who smiled at him, till his phone rang, causing everyone to look surprised.

"Hello?...Phenex? His Queen here? The ORC? Got it, send the Batmobile and my suit, I'll deal with the son of a bitch." Issei spoke darkly, making the two girls shiver.

"So...what's the problem?" Murayama asked, which Issei looked at the two.

"Trouble...Tiamat and Alfred will continue your training, but soon you will be able to fight with me, so be prepared for that time." Issei answered, making the two girls shocked, as Issei ran into a ally, with the Batmobile stopping in front of him, with a suit inside.

*With Rias and her group*

"Charge!" A voice called from a blonde man, as a woman with a wooden sword tried to attack Asia with incredible speed.

"ASIA!" Rias and her group except Asia called, as Asia closed her eyes in fear, only to feel nothing happening, and she opened her eyes to see the girl frozen in place.

"W-What...? But the only person that can do that...Gaspher!" Rias called, as everyone looked to see the cross-dresser by the door holding his hands out, and is breathing hard.

"Now...!" Gaspher called, which confused everyone, till someone broke the window and punched the girl in the face, causing her to crash into a wall.

Then the person jump kicked two girls that looked like maids and gave them both a sucker punch in the face, then did a flying back kick at two girls that were wearing cat ears, to then knocking out two girls who had chainsaws, to a stomach punch to a girl that looked like a belly dancer, before pulling out his sword and stopped two attacks from two Knights, one wearing armor, the other wearing a Chinese get up, before the man broke both swords, and hit some pressure points knocking the two out, before holding his hands out and grabbing two fist which belong to one woman wearing a mask, and another wearing a cheongsam outfit, then grabbed a girl wearing a pink dress and toss her to Rias, who caught the girl, making both of them surprise, before they looked at the man again as he hit another girl in the back of the head knocking her out, to then jump in the air, as a attack was about to hit him, and threw something at the woman who had purple hair, causing everyone to be blind, and once everyone regain their vision, the man punched the woman in the face so hard that she flew to the bathroom and broke everything inside, which she was knocked out, while water poured on her, which the man stood up with armor that looked a little worn out, and he walked in front of the blonde man who scowled.

"Who do you think you are to hurt Riser's peerage?" The man who's name is obviously Riser asked, which the man in the suit made every bone in his body crack, causing everyone to look shock.

"I'm Batman..." Batman answered without a care, making the silver haired woman looked surprised, while Riser raise a eyebrow.

"Batman...? Well Riser has to say that name is stupid, and you will be dead before anything else." Riser claimed, as he was going to punch Batman with a flame filled with flames, but to everyone's shock Batman grabbed the fist without a struggle, leaving one thing going in Rias's mind.

"You've gone and fucked up Riser..." Rias spoke, which confused Riser, till a uppercut was sent to his face, to then getting kick in his manhood, causing Kiba and Gaspher to wince, only for Riser to be picked up and thrown at the roof, to then be finally being kicked in the face into the desk in the room, making Riser spit blood, only to scream when Batman stomped on him, breaking the desk, and chair next to in, even the fucking floor broke, sending the wood into Riser's head, which Batman backed up.

"He'll live, but he is knocked out, don't expect him to wake up soon...I expected him to be halfway as stong as Tiamat though..." Batman muttered, till he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to freeze him, but only for the person to be shocked literally, causing the person who had silver hair, and is wearing a French maid outfit to backup in pain, which allowed Batman to punch the woman in the gut, and elbowed her in the back of her neck, before throwing a device at her, which completely froze her, making everyone still watching become shocked.

"Y-You just attacked, a-and possibly beat Grayfia..." Rias spoked, as Batman shrugged it of not really caring.

"If she did not want to end up like this she shouldn't have tried to freeze me..." Batman replied, until he sensed something.

"Don't try Koneko, you may have the strength of a rook on your side, but your sister was cocky when she still had a bishop, which led to her defeat, but between the two of you, you will always lose...no matter how much you work on your devil powers you will be weak, just like the queen..." Batman added, making Koneko freeze in shock and fear surprising everyone, while Akeno scowled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Akeno asked darkly, making Batmsn stare and walk up to the group.

"It means your king never helped you with your problems, like I said before, but here is something you should put in your head, without the full truth, or Knowledge all you are doing is hurting yourself, and the people close to you, think of your past and think carefully." Batman answered, making Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno think about what was said, while Rias looked ashamed, till the door open to show Sona and her group, who ended up making them shocked, till they saw Batman.

"So your Batman? I thought you would be a beast, but I was wrong, so what are you going to do now?" Sona questioned, which Batman turned his head to Sona.

"I'm going to leave..." Batman stated, till the door open again reveling Raynare, Mittlele, and Kalawarner came into the room and gasped, which he sent a nod to the three, before he ran and jumped out of the window, making everyone surprise till a jet like plan was revealed, making everyone look awed, till it left.

"Bad-ass..." Saji whispered, making everyone agree with him.

*Few minutes later*

"Sooo...this mess was caused by that guy?" Saji asked, which Rias nodded her head, making everyone in Sona's group to shiver in fear.

"Yep, and I just want to beat him into the ground..." Kiba claimed coldly, surprising everyone and making everyone take a step back.

"...Ok now I'm scared..." Sona admitted, surprising everyone, till someone screamed in pain, which they looked at Riser who was pulling wood out of his body making everyone wince every time that happened, till he was done.

"...*huff* Alright, who was the asshole who wounded Riser! Riser will find him and kill him!" Riser growled, which is when the ice around Grayfia broke, which she was shivering like no tomorrow.

"T-that was the b-being know as Batman...someone who we want to keep on our good side..." Grayfia told Riser, who just growled.

"That so! Well Riser will just have to show who is stronger! So while beating Rias and her group, she will get a handy cap and add Batman to her side!" Riser yelled, till a paper fell on the floor, confusing everyone, till Sona read it and looked shocked.

"Ok, how is this possible? He left a note knowing what we will saw..." Sona told everyone, causing them to freak out.

"President, there is a back side to it." Tsubaki said, which made Sona look at the back making her laugh.

"Now this is someone I would risk marriage with...this person is this smart, and and can get a guess right, it just makes me want to challenge him." Sona claimed, making her group and Rias and her's look at her with surprise.

"Wait, you said challenge Rias and her group, what does that mean?" Saji asked, which Grayfia looked at him.

"Simple they will settle this in a rating game, this was a way if Rias-sama wanted to get out of marriage, that is if she wins, but there will be 10 days till the rating game." Grayfia replied.

*With Batman*

"Sir let me tell you that what you did was really crazy." Alfred told Issei, who had his mask off, and was on the Bat-computer.

"I know...but I rather not be captured, so I'm going to increase my gadgets power, and strength, and everything else, and knowing the situation, Riser will want a fight, so I will get all the stuff ready, but until then Alfred set up the training simulations." Issei replied Alfred, who sighed but smiled.

"Right away...but the surprise will be ready in 10 days..." Alfred claimed, which Issei smiled, then looked at Katase and Murayama who were going against Tiamat, which they actually were doing pretty well.

"I know...they will be great heroes, now I send some things to add, and I will get the upgrades in at once, so set up the training simulations." Issei said, which Alfred laugh and did what he was told.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry about the bashing again from last chapter...and this one...even though it is small, but yea so back to the Harem list-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Yea...I wanted to add two more people because...well I just want to thank you all for the support you all have given me, so thanks, but yea, now as for Rias...yea don't really know what to do there, but basically her hole group will be OOC, but in ways they lack in the beginning, but I will take opinions about her in the harem, but yea last 3 are people I'm thinking of, so yea, anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you next time!**

 **Justice**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Knight- final battle bat vs bird**

 **Hey everyone here it is the chapter before the Excalibur arc! I hope you enjoy this chapter, now let's get this chapter started! I don't own High School DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'** **Thoughts'**

 ***Place or time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*Trainning grounds with Rias and her group*

'I need to get stronger...Buchou gave me a family after being abandoned by my sister...and has kept me from using my powers, but it is about time I give the fight everything I got...even if it means using my powers...' Koneko thought, as she remembered Batman's words, with someone thing something similar.

'Because of my blood my mother died, and my father left us to defend ourselves...but could there be something more? If there is I probably made a mistake...but for this time I will help Rias, even using the power I despise so much." Akeno thought to her self, with a dark look on her face.

'He is right, I have never help my peerage with their problems, but that stops now! I will get stronger to protect my family, and I will be dame to let Riser win, and do whatever he wants with us!' Rias thought with her power flaring out and growing with every second.

*With Issei nine days later*

"...496...497...498...499...500...!" Issei growled, as he was doing pull-ups with weights around his arms and legs, with the girls blushing seeing him only wearing black sweats, and seeing his physical features, while Alfred nodded his head.

"Great job sir, 450 pounds while doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups, and running, new record from 400 pounds in this prodgress you will win, in more ways than one." Alfred mused, with his eyes pointing at the girls, which Issei rolled his eyes and let go of the bar landing on his feet, stumbling a bit before getting his balance.

"Whatever Alfred, so is Lucius done with the final things?" Issei replied, which Alfred smiled and gave Issei a tablet, which Issei looked over, before having a massive grin on his face.

"Now that is awesome, I got to send my thanks to him." Issei claimed, before he looked at some other stuff and had a tiny smile, which confused the girls.

"Is something up Issei?" Murayama asked concern, but Issei just sent her a smile.

"Nope, just some things Lucius added, but besides that what is the name of the suit, and you still didn't answer if it will be ready for tomorrow." Issei said, which Alfred nodded his head.

"My apologies the name of the suit is, Batsuit V8.04 and it will be ready in a hour, but I was told their is no difference between the suit you used against Tiamat and this one in appearance, but the design is different, the armor won't break, and won't be bent unless you have the strength of a god, so against this Phenex you will have the advantage, and with your gadgets at a new level of strength it will take the enemies you fought before to hurt you." Alfred replied, making the three girls shock about the development, while Issei nodded his head.

"I see...well I guess I will have to put finishing touches to everything, before tomorrow..." Issei muttered, as he left the training room, letting the girls get their training in, as Alfred walked next to Issei.

"So you going to tell Miss. Katase and Murayama about the stuff you made for them?" Alfred spoke with a smile of amusement, which Issei gave back.

"Not until their suits are ready." Issei replied, with Alfred chuckling a bit.

*The next morning*

"Wow...Rias and her group look..like they are in panic." Murayama muttered with a sad glance.

"No shit, how would you feel if you had to fight for your freedom?" Issei replied, which Katase sighed at the replie.

"I guess I would feel frightened..." Katase answered, which Issei nodded his head.

"Yes, but I can tell that something is up with Koneko and Akeno since they have been acting...different, like they are forcing themselves to do something, yet they are in complete peace, it is strange." Issei told the two, making both girls raise a eyebrow in confusion.

"What? That does not make any sense." Murayama claimed, but Issei just shrugged it of like it was nothing.

"Well only one way to find out, if I was wrong or right about the theory I had when that Phenex came." Issei stated, which ended up making the girls eyes twitch.

"You are going to be the death of us..." Katase complained, but Issei just smirked.

"I'm no ones death, since the only we decide our fates, no one else, all we can do if help lead each other to the right path." Issei claimed, as the bell rang, but it did not help the stun kendo loving girls.

*A few minutes before the rating game*

"It's almost time...and he is not here..." Kiba spoke, as everyone was trying to ease their nerves before the rating game.

"If he does not show, we will handle it ourselves." Rias claimed while drinking tea, till someone appeared in the room.

"It is time Rias-sama, where is the Batman?" Grayfia questioned, but before someone could answer a crack of bones were heard.

"I've been here the whole time..." Batman replied in his new suit, while everyone looked at him in surprise at what he said, and at his suit.

"Ok...well I will send you to your base for the rating game." Grayfia told everyone, which they nodded their head, and were teleported to the same place.

"Did it not work?" Asia asked, but Batman looked through the window and pointed outside, which Asia looked out and saw the sky change.

"It did we are just in another dimension..." Batman answered.

*In the observation room*

"So this is the famous Batman I heard of? Well I look forward to seeing how he will do." A man with red hair and beard claimed, as a man with blonde hair rolled his eyes.

"Please Lord Gremory, you are just happy he is on your daughters side." The man spoked, as the red head named Lord Gremory just laughed.

"Maybe, but you would do the same thing if he was on your son's side Lord Phenex." Lord Gremory stated, making Lord Phenex laugh.

"True, so shall we watch this game? But anything you want to add lord Lucifer?" Lord Phenex asked, making Sizechs roll his eyes.

"Yes, once this is over the two of us will have a talk..." Sizechs said, as two woman who were the wives of Gremory and Phenex looked at the rating game with interest.

*Back to the Gremory group*

[May I have everyone's attention, welcome I am Grayfia, I'm a servant from the house of Gremory, and I will be the referee for today's rating game, now as most people know the field we are using is the school Kouh Academy from the human world, each side has been given an area for their home base, Rias Gremory has the Occult Research club headquarters in the old school building , while Riser Phenex headquarters is in the principles office in the new school building, pawns will be able to promote in enemy territory, now Begin!] Grayfia called though a mic.

"Ok everyone here put these in your ears so we can communicate," Rias started, but when she gave one to Batman he looked at it before dropping it on the floor and crushed it."Ok...whatever...So here is the plan, Akeno will set up some illusion magic around the building, as Kiba will put traps in locations I will send, while Batman and Koneko will go to the Gymnasium and claim it, if anyone from Riser's group is there, either take them out, or let Akeno finish them off, but Asia will stay here, and Gaspher will help with watching around, any questions?" Rias asked with a bit of a smug smile, which Batman gave a death look.

"No question, advice yes...don't go after Riser thinking you will win Rias, because your pride is worthless in this case, in here you have to survive or you will lose as fast as you can say 'oops'." Batman stated, as he headed for the door and left, leaving everyone stunned.

"...Well...Koneko go with him while we set everything up." Rias told Koneko, who nodded her head, and went after Batman.

*With Batman and Koneko*

"We are here..." Batman claimed, but Koneko tap him.

"...What's the plan..." Koneko asked with a bit of venom.

"Calm that attitude, cause going in a battle with anger will finish you off, but the plan is simple, I can see 3 pawns, and one rook, I set the pawns up so you can easily take them down, and you set the rook up, so I can finish her." Batman said, making Koneko blink, before smirking and nodding her head, as they head inside, but Koneko did something that Batman knew she was going to do, she had cat ears, and a tail appear both white, as her eyes became cat like, which he gave her a nod.

"Ah! So some people of Gremory came, finally came!" A voice came.

"So, it is the rook named Xuelan, and the pawns lle and Nel twins, and the girl with a wooden staff Mira, all who was tooken down when I was not even trying." Batman claimed, bring shock and anger from the 4 girls, but before they could say anything, Xuelan was punched in the gut by Koneko, which made her fly a bit back, but before any of the three pawns could react Batman made two force palms at the twins knocking them back, before he kicked Mira in the gut, which made Koneko react and hit her in the side to a wall.

But as they did that the twin pawns charged at Batman with chainsaws, only for them to be broken when Batman brought his arms in a 'X' stance, which stunned the girls, which allowed him to throw them at Koneko who jumped in the air, and kick them both in the ground, causing the two to be barely concussions, but before, Koneko was about to land Xuelan was going for a punch, but was easily caught by Batman, who broke her arm, and threw her on top of the twins, which made Koneko land next to him.

"...That was easy..." Koneko spoke, but was moved by Batman when a staff was going to hit her by Mira, who was barely standing.

"Hmm...? That is interesting, you are a strong pawn going through a mix of attacks like that, you have my respect..." Batman told Mira, who blush a bit before getting hit in the back of the neck, which knocked her out, which lead to her disappearing.

"...I'll tell Akeno to strike the place, after all she was waiting to do that for awhile..." Koneko told Batman, who nodded his head, leaving 3 bruised opponents on the ground, and once they were far enough the place was striked down by lightning.

[6 pawns retired Riser]

[1 Rook retired Riser]

"...Let's meet Kiba-" Koneko started, till the two were hit by a bomb like explosion, which soon a purple haired woman floated above the explosion.

"Arar, so you are the bomb queen of Riser's, Yubelluna." Akeno spoke, as she appeared, with a devil wing, and surprisingly a fallen wing, which when she looked at Akeno, because shocked.

"What the?! How are-" Yubelluna started, but was cut off by two kicks in the back, one by Batman and the other by Koneko, which they soon rolled on the ground when they landed, so Akeno can use her strongest lightning spell on Yubelluna, causing her to make a even bigger crash.

"You must be dumb if you thought I would go down like that." Batman claimed, till he saw Yubelluna pull something out, which he hurried and grabbed, but in the process he broke her arm, causing her to scream.

"Give it back! That is mine!" Yubelluna yelled, which Batman just walked away not caring a bit.

"Finish her off!" Batman called, which Akeno nodded her head, and shot lightning at Yubelluna, which lead to her disappearing with a scream.

[1 Queen Riser retired]

"Ok, we are going to meet Kiba at the track field, so send him the message." Batman told the two, who slowly nodded their heads.

*A few minutes later at the Track field*

"Hmm...come out Kiba, before you hurt someone..." Batman spoke, making Kiba come out of a corner a bit freak out.

"Batman-Sama!" Gasper called, as he landed right next to Batman, who ruffled his hair a bit.

"Nice to see you two Gaspher, so what's up?" Batman asked, as Gaspher breathed a bit.

"Well it seems like Riser has put the last bit of pieces he has to come here." Gaspher explained, which Batman nodded his head.

"Alright, thanks Gaspher, now I want you to make sure Rias stay's where she is at, because if I'm right, she will brush off everything I said just to fight Riser." Batman replied, which Gaspher nodded his head, and turned into a bat and flew off.

"...So now what...?" Koneko asked, which Batman just pulled something out of his belt and throw two Batarangs that had some cold air coming out.

"We attack." Batman stated.

"Kight of Gremory I challenge you to a duel, between Knights!" A girl yelled, which Kina went to the track to see a girl waiting for him with a sword ready.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Kight of Gremory, may I ask who you are?" Kiba questioned, which the girl nodded her head.

"I'm Karlamine, a knight of the service of lord Riser." Karlamine answered, till she heard two screams behind her, and four flying objects going in the direction the screams came from.

[2 pawns retired Riser]

"What the?!" A girl with a drill like hair style appeared out of her hiding spot, which Koneko, Akeno who landed on the ground, and Batman came from behind Kiba ready to fight.

"Next time hide better, I knew this was a sneak attack, so I will say this once, who ever is hiding come out, or I will force you..." Batman spoke, sending chills down everyone's spins, which lead to 3 girls coming out.

"...This was your plan...?" Koneko questioned, which Batman nodded his head.

"Yes, and we have to deal with the rook Isabela-" Batman started, till two girls were blasted by lightning, causing him to glance at Akeno with a raised eyebrow.

[1 Knight, 1 Bishop retired Riser]

"Fufu, did you think I would just let them stand there, and not expect me to have some fun?~" Akeno questioned, making Batman sigh.

"Point, Kiba hurry up we have to get to Rias, cause we all know she is going to fight Riser, so let's go! But leave Ravel since she does not fight." Batman called, as he charged at Isabela, who was sending a punch at him, which he caught with ease and punch her in the gut, causing Isabela to gasp, and allowing Koneko to come in and punch her in the back of the head, knocking her to Akeno, who gave Isabela a lightning filled punch, knocking her out, just as Batman finished his sword duel.

[1 Rook, Knight retired Riser]

[1 Bishop Rias retired]

"What? Was that Asia, or Gaspher?" Kiba questioned, but Batman just looked at a roof, which seems to have flames coming from it.

"I told her to say, and she let her pride get in the way...she has to think about her actions, but you three head to that roof, your king is there, I'll catch up." Batman stated, which the three nodded their heads, and used their wings to head to the roof their king was at, and their friend, while Batman got two things from his belt.

*With Riser and Rias*

"It is strange that your Bishop gave himself up to protect you, since you are the reason that little...boy? girl? Riser does not know, and Riser really does not care, but this ends, so give up or Riser will kill the blonde girl!" Riser exclaimed, as Rias was crying a bit.

"ASIA!" The rest of Rias's group called, as they saw Asia in a life or death situation.

"Don't move, or Riser will kill her!" Riser screamed, until the hand that was going to kill Asia froze, making every shock.

"Then how about I free her bird?" Batman called, as he glided down and broke Riser's frozen arm and destroyed it, which allowed Asia to escape, when Riser was to shock to process anything.

"You-YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS RATING GAME IS! IT IS TO KEEP THE PURE BLOOD LINE GOING! DO YOU WANT TO BE THE CAUSE OF GETTING RIDE OF PURE BLOODS!" Riser scream, which Batman gave him a cold dead look.

"I don't care, it is time for every supernatural being to grow in evolution, but for that to happen, people like you should know there place!" Batman spoke, as he puch Riser in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, which Riser then tried to hit Batman with a flame powered fist, which Batman doge and inject Riser with something, which Riser looked like he didn't care and tried to use some of his fire powers, only for them not to work, which actually scared him.

"W-what?" Riser started, but got punch in the face, and got both his arms broken by Batman.

"If you are questioning what happened to your powers, then you should be scared, since what I inject into you freezes that power, even your healing, so that makes you lower than a low class devil now." Batman told Riser, who backed away in fear, as Batman walked closer to him, before sweep kicking Riser's leg and breaking it, and injected him with something else, making the white in his eyes become yellow.

"W-what?! No! Why won't this ice melt! Why are there teddy bear's after me! No!? Stay away you devil!?" Riser screamed, which scared everyone, except Batman, even his own sister was scared, who was flying in the air, till she looked at Batman and blushed.

[Riser defeated, game goes to Rias Gremory] Grayfia called, making everyone disappear, and causing Rias and her group and Batman to be back in the ORC room, with Sizechs standing in front of them, with Grayfia by his side.

"That was an interesting game sister, nice win I suppose...now Batman thank you." Sizechs said with a hand raise, which Batman looked at him.

"I don't shake hands..." Batman stated, making the atmosphere tense, making Sizechs frown.

"Very well, but let this be known, if you hurt my sister, her friends, or my wife I will kill you..." Sizechs threaten, making Batman glare and grab him by the throat which allowed holy energy that was in his suit attack Sizechs, causing the man to scream, and making everyone else to gasp.

"You tried to threaten me? Well here's a news flash you don't control me, and your sister wanted to force me to be with her group, so I'm going to leave, but the next time you threaten me...I will end you...but Akeno, Koneko it was nice to see your true self...which I find very beautiful." Batman stated darkly, before giving a small smile to Akeno and Koneko, making them blush, as he threw Sizechs at Grayfia, and walked to the window, with his suit destroyed multiple tracking magic symbols, making Batman glare at Sizechs who actually had fear in his eyes, before jumping out the window landing in the Batwing, as it flew off.

'I made a powerful enemy...one that I wished I never met...' Sizechs thought.

*At the Batcave*

"You know that was crazy of you." Murayama claimed, as Issei got out of the Batwing and took off his mask blinking a little.

"Well excuse me, for defending myself, besides how did you know what I did?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Murayama to become red.

"Hey Murayama! Me and Tiamat got the tea and popcorn ready to watch the ba-" Katase started with Tiamat next to her holding a bowl of popcorn, but stopped when she saw Issei in the room.

"So you were using the communication line to spy on me...well at least you care...I guess, but right now I got gifts for you Murayama, Katase." Issei told the two, making them raise a eyebrow, while Tiamat pouted.

"Why don't I get a gift?" Tiamat questioned, making Issei roll his eyes.

"You already got a lot of gifts already, plus this gift is only for them." Issei answered, causing Tiamat to sigh, as Issei handed the two kendo girls one box each, making the girls raise a eyebrow, until they open the boxes and looked shocked to see two black female style suits that were black, but were different in second coloring, Murayama's second color was gold, while Katase's was red.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" The two girls cheered as they tackle Issei to the ground, who groaned in pain, while the two new superheroes giggled.

"Wait! I know how we should celebrate today! We should go out for dinner! Or well some ice cream!" Katase cheered, which Murayama agreed, as they dragged Tiamat with them so they can get some street clothes on, making Issei laugh, as he got out of his suit, and put on some black jeans, a black shoes and shirt, as well as a black leather coat that stopped at the knees.

"They will be the death of me...like you would Irina..." Issei claimed, as he took his wallet to see a picture of a younger him, with a girl who looked like a tomboy, before leaving.

*In England*

"I'm coming home soon...Ise-kun..." A girl with twin pigtails spoke, with the same picture Issei had in her hand.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Well there we go, Katase as Batwoman, and Murayama as Batgirl, I just think that would be the most natural to me, but anyway here is the Harem-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabriel**

 **Fem Trihexa**

 **Mira**

 **Kunou**

 **As you can see Rias has been remove, so don't start a fire! Ok that was going a little overboard, but I will make a promise to those Rias fans, I will continue the story, and once a part comes where Rias should definitely be put back, I will do that, but as for the Harem this will be it two more people for this I will make a poll, and the top two or tied for first will be apart of the Harem, so I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Justice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Preview**

Batman is standing on top of a tower with his eyes closed, till a scream is heard, making his eyes snap open.

.

"Huh? Oh sorry-wait who's this?" Kiba asked

 **The past told**

"Her? She is my friend...Irina" Issei answered

 **A Promise revealed**

"Ise, let's make a promise, if I ever come back from England..." A young girl with orange hair said.

 **A Reunion**

"Ise..." A older girl with orange hair whispered.

"Irina..." Issei whispered back.

.

"It's time for pay back bat-freak!" Freed screamed.

"No, you won't win." Batman replied.

.

"So you are the Dark knight...?" A blue haired girl asked.

.

"What?! How did you make a weapon like that?!" A man wearing a church like robe called out.

.

"Wait sidekicks?!" Rias questioned.

.

"Two more Devils at our school and apart of that one guys group..." Murayama commented.

.

"Look, I need your help..." A guy with yellow and black hair requested.

.

"It's time we finish this!" A man with black wings called.

"That is something we both can agree on." Batman agreed.

.

"Agh?! Two more?" Freed yelled.

.

"W-what, are you..." Multiple people called.

.

Issei and the orange haired girl looking at each other on top of a hill while the sun is rising.

.

"I'm Batman.." Batman called out as he threw a Batarang.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note

 **Bam! I always wanted to make a Batman preview, so yea this is not a chapter, I'm working on it, but might give a preview of what will happen in the Excalibur arc, and for the Harem well at the end of the month will be the end of votes, and for Kunou I forgot to mention she will be a bit older my bad, but the beginning of the Excalibur arc, so until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark knight- The beginning of a new Arc**

 **Alright you all have been waiting, and here it is the beginning of the Excalibur arc! Now I have to admit one thing every time I think about this beginning it usually is to short, but it's the beginning of this arc, so time for questions:**

 **Paladin3030- Yes there is a asylum after all the villains were locked up somewhere, but as for someone taking Gordon's spot, just read the chapter.**

 **Fxtype 456- You'll just have to wait for the future chapters.**

 **Toothless lover 13- Yes and no, it is kinda complicated to say, but it will be like Terry fight the Batsuit, but using the name, that will be a flashback.**

 **With this done let's get started, I don't own Highschool DXD, or anything Batman related, I do own the story, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Time or location***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*Unknown*

"Hehe, come on Issei! We are almost at the hill!" A girl with a cheerful voice called.

*With Issei*

"Agh?!" Issei screamed in his bed with sweat dripping of his face.

'What the hell! Why do I keep dreaming about her?...Do I miss her so much that I want her to be here, or is it something else...' Issei thought, till his alarm went off meaning time for school.

"Issei! Come on we have to go to school!" Murayama yelled, which Issei sighed and went to get his uniform on, before grabbing his wallet and looked at a picture of him when he was younger and a girl that looked like a tomboy.

"I don't know why, but I think I will know soon, heh to think I almost thought that Irina was a boy, that would be embarrassing." Issei told himself with a stiff laugh, before leaving the room.

*At school*

'Ok, so I'm thinking about her, and can't keep my eyes of this picture...great this is just fucking fantastic, if Irina was here she would think I'm creepy.' Issei thought with a sigh, before he bumped into someone and dropped the picture, and to only see that he bumped into Kiba.

"Oh, sorry let me get that for you." Kiba said, as he picked up the picture and hand it to Issei, but stopped a bit as he saw the picture.

"It's no problem thanks." Issei replied, but Kiba put a hand on Issei's shoulder, making Issei want to punch Kiba in the face at the force he was putting in his grip.

"Oh, sorry-wait who is this?" Kiba asked, which made Issei uneasy.

"Her? She is my friend...Irina." Issei answered, which Kiba nodded his head but had a look in his eyes that said something else.

"And that sword in the picture, where did she get it?" Kiba questioned, making Issei understand what's going on.

"It's her father's he worked with the church when we were kids, before she moved to England." Issei replied, which Kiba nodded his head with a dark look in his eyes.

"Ok, thank you..." Kiba claimed darkly, causing Issei to glare at him for a bit, before he left and went to class.

'I better keep a eye on him no telling what he could do, especially if a holy sword is involved, especially Excalibur...' Issei thought grimly, before sitting down in his seat in class.

"Class we have a new student today, come on in and introduce yourself." The teacher called, and as the new student came into the room, the guys were drooling, while the girls were looking awed, except for three people Issei who looked annoyed, and Murayama and Katase who looked shocked.

"Hello, I'm Mira..." Mira spoke in a bored tone, as she was wearing the girls uniform and hair laying flat.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Issei thought with a annoyed look.

*During Lunch*

"Two more Devils at our school, and they are from that one guys group..." Murayama claimed, which Issei sighed as he saw Ravel who was wearing the female uniform and Mira, who were talking to Rias and her group, while Raynare, Mittlele, and Kalawarner were talking with Asia and having a good few laughs, except Kiba who was in deep thought.

"I don't see the problem yet, but I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Issei told the two, who looked a bit nervous.

"Please don't talk like that, it just puts everyone in a bad mood." Katase claimed, making Issei shrug and gave a small laugh.

*Later at the Batcave*

"Alright Zane, thanks for the report, and has any of the fallen, Devils, or crazy one-winged angles escape from the Asylum that worked with the special group that escape who they worked for?" Issei asked a man on his screen who had a mix of silver and black hair, and is wearing a detective uniform, while Issei was wearing his Batsuit, except for the mask.

"Nah, nothing like that, but I do wish they would shut up for 5 dame seconds." The man named Zane replied with a tired smile, which Issei laughed a bit.

"I can understand that, huh? Looks like crime never ends, I'll talk to you later." Issei told Zane, who nodded his head, and ended the communication, which Issei grabbed his mask and put it on, while behind him two women stood, both with black suits, but one had gold designs, as the other had red designs.

"Ready to go...Batgirl, Batwoman?" Batman asked, which both women nodded their heads, and entered the Batmobile.

*With Rias and her group*

"Alright, we are after a stray Devil, now can I ask why three fallen, and two people of the Phenex family decided to come here?" Rias asked, which brought the attention to the five girls.

"Well we are here to watch Asia." Raynare claimed, which Mittlele and Kalawarner agreed.

"Yea, she is the only person we consider as a friend." Mittlele added, making Rias sigh at what she was saying.

"Ok, that explains you three, but what about you two?" Rias said, while looking at Ravel and Mira, who were looking a bit in thought.

"Well I came here to make peace with our families, and I wanted to see what you and your group fight...and probably see that man named Batman again." Ravel replied while muttering the last part, which no one noticed.

"I was just bored, plus I want to see if Batman would come, so I can have a spar with him, as well as protecting Lady Ravel." Mira added, which shocked everyone, except Kiba who was to deep in thought, making Rias sigh.

"Fine, so Koneko, Kiba, Gaspher you three will go in and damage the stray, and with it lead it outside, which me and Akeno will finish of, if you get hurt don't be afraid to retreat." Rias told the three, which Koneko and Gaspher nodded their heads, while Kiba was still in his thoughts.

"Kiba?" Rias called concern, which made Kiba snap out his thoughts.

"Yes, I understand president, I was just thinking of what to use..." Kiba replied, but it did not eased Rias's nerves.

"Alright, just be careful you three." Rias told the three which they nodded their heads and went inside, which after a few minutes a car was coming towards them.

'What the-?!' The group thought.

*With Kiba, Koneko, and Gaspher*

"Um...I guess I'll check our surroundings..." Gaspher spoke a bit uneasy, till he was hit in the gut, which shocked him and Koneko, but Kiba just kept walking forward without a care.

"...What the-" Koneko started, until a claw was about to hit her, but was stopped by some type of rope grabbing it.

"Well, isn't this a interesting party." A girl complied, as she wore a black and gold suit, with a black mask covering her face, while her was tied in the back.

"Come on Batgirl, we only have a few minutes until he comes, and finish the job we are supposed to do." A woman wearing a similar suit, but had red instead of gold, but the man different was that her hair was shorter then the other girls.

"Right, well let's get this started Batwoman!" Batgirl claimed, as she threw something out of a golden belt she had and threw it at the Devil that was going to attack Koneko, which lead to the Devil becoming frozen, which Batwoman did the same thing, which almost completely freeze every cell in the Devils body.

"So aren't you going to finish this off Koneko?" Batwoman asked, which Koneko nodded her head and grabbed the Devil and threw it out of the building, which landed in front of everyone and Batman was was standing next to Asia arms cross.

*A few minutes later*

"Sidekicks?!" Rias called, which both Bat females rolled their eyes.

"No we are a team, everyone is treated as a equal." Batman stated, which made Rias sigh, before turning to Kiba and glared at him.

"And you Kiba, what's wrong with you! You let Koneko almost get hurt, or killed, while you were off in your own little world, so what got in your mind." Rias questioned, which Kiba looked down before walking away.

"So your past is haunting you still, what will you do when you find someone who has what you are looking for, and if you win what will happen to the person?" Batman questioned with a sharp voice.

"...Right, you know my past...I'll take them down with the sword, and make sure neither is ever seen again..." Kiba answered darkly, but then had both his arms broken, and had the bones of his shins come out of its skin by Batman, which shocked and scared everyone.

"Your obsession with the sword is stupid, a object can't kill someone, a idea can't kill someone, not even a thought, a living beings can do that, if you can't see that then you are a disgrace to everyone you care about!" Batman yelled, as he grabbed his grabbing hook, and went somewhere, leaving everyone stun.

"...Well, looks like I'm driving, come on Batgirl..." Batwoman claimed, which Batgirl agreed and followed Batwoman to the Batmobile, before driving away and leaving a stunned group behind.

*At the Batcave*

"Ah, you are all ba-where is Mater Hyoudou?" Alfred asked, which Batgirl and Batwoman took off their mask to reveal them to be Murayama and Katase.

"Yea, he usually the one to drive the car." Tiamat added, making both girls sigh.

"He went a little insane, don't know why, but all we know was that he was talking about a sword, that it looks like Kiba knows what he was talking about..." Murayama answered with a sigh, which made Alfred surprised, making him hurry to the Batcomputer, and brought up a picture, and after a minute Alfred cringe a bit.

"No wounder he got all defensive, I think this Kiba, might have threatened this girl, but that is only theory." Alfred stated, which made everyone else confused.

"So...Alfred what is the story about this girl?" Katase questioned.

"Ahh, that is a good question, and this girl brought the best years in Master Issei's life, and especially what's in that box, go ahead and open it." Alfred claimed pointing at a box by him, which confused the girls, but they shrugged and walked to the box, then looked at the box, before opening it, and gasp inside was a golden ring with a purple jewle, but it was not that what shocked the girls, the ring was a engagement ring.

"W-wha-?!" The girls stuttered.

"Well it all began during Issei's first day at school." Alfred started.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **And bam! Cliffhanger, got to hate them...yea, so hope you like the chapter, and before you asked, I planned this ring thing, but someone replacing Gordon I did not, so I want to thank Paladin3030, since I almost forgot about him, and I always liked how Gordon was going beyond anything to protect people, yea so about the change in chapters I just got caught up in making chapters and forgot somethings, and here is the Harem-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabriel**

 **Fem Trihexa**

 **Mira**

 **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko)**

 **Yep, almost set, but I like to thank you all for reading the chapter, and I hope to see you next time!**

 **Justice**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dark knight- The past, and a meet**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with this next chapter for you all, and like always let's head into the questions-**

 **On souring wings- True, but in moments Batman can be fast that no one can stop him.**

 **Dragonsayianblue- Yes there will be Joker and other villains, own arc for all the villains no, Joker yes, and totally on the Koroka.**

 **With this done, I do not own Highschool DXD or anything Batman related, do own the idea, but with this done enjoy.**

* * *

(Flashback 12 years ago)

"Man this is boring...if I go near anyone they will ask for stuff, or their parents would drag them of somewhere..." A kid who was five with bushy brown hair and eyes sighed, as he wore black shorts and gray shirt, until he felt a tap and turn around to see a kid the same age as him with violet eyes, short chestnut hair and is wearing a white top, and blue jean shorts.

"Hi, can I ask why you are alone?" The kid ask, making the boy raise a eyebrow.

'Hmm...those clothes and the size of them, they are not made for boys, but girls and the way she looks, I can guess she's a bit of a tomboy.' The boy thought, but was brought out of his thoughts by the girl snapping his fingers at him.

"You ok...umm..." The girl started, which the boy raised a eyebrow till he realized what she was trying to do.

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou, and I guess..." Issei replied in unsure tone, making the girls eyes widen a bit, before she grinned.

"Cool! I'm Irina Shido!" The girl named Irina cheered, making Issei raise a eyebrow, making Irina look confused.

"That's it? No can you get me something or curse my name, or anything of the sort because of who I am, and who my family is?" Issei asked, making Irina blink in surprise before gasping.

"Moh! Why would I do that?! I just saw you here alone and depressed, and I may know who your family is, but when I make friends they start going away from me, and this is because of what my parents jobs are and that is working with the church." Irina claimed a bit depressed, which surprised Issei.

"...oh, sorry it's just that, because of what everyone says I stay away from people...but why come talk to me?" Issei replied a bit uneasy, making Irina pout, which he admitted look cute.

"Moh! I already said that I saw you alone and wanted to see if I can become your friend!" Irina shouted, which Issei's eyes widen a bit.

"Friends...?" Issei questioned, making Irina nod her head closing her eyes and holding her hand out.

"Friends!" Irina answered with a grin, making Issei smile and take her hand.

(Flashback-end)

"Wow...that is sad yet sweet." Katase claimed, with Murayama agreeing, but Tiamat just raised a eyebrow.

"Wait, how do you know this? I mean from the sound of it you weren't around at the moment, so how do you know this?" Tiamat questioned Alfred, who looked a bit amused at the question.

"Because I was going to pick him up from where he was, but once I saw him made a friend I just let them had their fun, and later took him home, and once we did arrive, they questioned what took so long, and once Issei spoke about Irina they were overjoyed, even claiming her as a future daughter-in-law." Alfred explained, making the three girls giggle and claiming it was cute.

"So did they do anything else?" Murayama asked a bit hungry to get information, causing Alfred to laugh.

"Yes, they had picnics with their families, played games, watch tv shows together, had sleep overs, went to fairs and carnivals, they even made as they claim a secret clubhouse, but things didn't go well at first, since Irina's parents didn't really like Issei since he was claimed as a rich brat, oh how I wanted to slap that father, but he was immediately proven wrong when Issei spoke about the bible, and explained every detail, hehe oh he changed his mind faster than a bomb going off." Alfred added with a laugh, surprising the girls about the information.

"Wait what about the ring?" Katase questioned, making Alfred sigh in bliss.

"That ring was once a agreement, but is now a promise, a promise to get married." Alfred answered.

(Flashback 11 years ago)

'What is this feeling...I've only met Irina for a year yet this feeling when I'm around her is strong, and it just makes me just want to be around her, mom and dad says it's love, heck even Irina's parents said it's love, and that was really awkward, and when grandma died 3 months ago she gave me a ring, which matches Irina's eyes.' Issei sighed in thought, as he was looking at the ring, before he saw Irina who had a bit of longer and tried to hurry up and hide it, but failed miserably as the ring fell, which Irina was in front of it, and looked surprised, which ended up with her blushing a deep red, which immediately made Issei red.

"I-Ise! Um...what's with the r-ring?" Irina squeaked, causing Issei to gulp.

"W-well it's from my grandmother, I'm supposed to give this to someone who I want as my wife." Issei explained, which calmed Irina down a bit, before she frowned and sit next to Issei.

"I see...do you know who you want as a wife?" Irina asked, making Issei shock as he looked at her.

"W-what why do you ask?!" Issei exclaimed with a red face, making Irina sigh.

"I'm just askin that is all." Irina replied with her eyes closed, while Issei gulped a bit, before he sighed.

"Well I'm looking at her right now." Issei answered, which Irina opened her eyes and looked around her and Issei, only to see no one anywhere, causing Irina to raise a eyebrow, before she looked at Issei to see him looking at her, making her confused, till it clicked in her head, and causing her to have steam come out of her ears.

"Ehh?! M-me?!" Irina screamed, making Issei blush like a madman but still nodded his head in agreement, but it made Irina have a small smile.

(Flashback end)

"Wait! He said that, he was nervous about telling him childhood friend, who was a girl that he wants to marry her, and just goes out and said it with no problem?!" Katase screamed, which Alfred bluntly nodded his head.

"Yes, it was strange to hear it, even their parents were frozen in shock, but in just 5 minutes they were cheering and congratulating them, and they spoke about grandchildren, making them both faint on the spot, yes it was interesting, they even shared their first kiss, and tried many things adults do, except sex and taking a bath at the same time." Alfred said, which shocked the female dragon and two humans, till Alfred brought up a picture with a kid Issei and Irina kissing, making the girls awe and giggle at the picture.

"But wait, where is she now?" Murayama asked, which Alfred frowned and looked really depressed.

(Flashback 10 years and 10 months ago)

'Man it only has been 2 months and mom and dad have been a bit out there, same thing goes for Irina's parents, and this all started when I gave the ring to Irina...' Issei thought, till he saw a moving truck, with Irina's parents looking sad as they were putting stuff in the truck, making something in Issei click and he ran into the house, seeing almost everything gone, but heard some crying and ran up stairs, to see Irina with her legs to her face, till she looked up and saw Issei.

"Ise..." Irina spoke softly, as Issei walked toward her before kneeling down and embracing her in a hug, making her cry a bit more.

"It's alright...let it out..." Issei told Irina, causing her to cry more, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Irina lifted her head up, and stood up, with Issei doing the same thing.

"Ise...what are we going to do...?" Irina said with a sniff, causing Issei to frown.

"I'll wait, I will wait until you are back, I don't know when it will be but I will wait, and I will keep waiting until you come back." Issei replied with a determined look, making Irina blush.

"B-but what about other girls that might like you!" Irina called out, which made Issei raise a eyebrow at the response.

"Then they will just have to deal with it." Issei answered.

"W-well, how about before I go, we make a few deals..." Irina claimed with a blush, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"Deals? What kind?" Issei asked skeptically, causing Irina to blush even more making the color of a tomato look like a joke.

"Well it's like a bit of a promise to, so as we get older we will go on a date to reconnect, and after that we...can you know...get married..." Irina started, causing Issei to blush.

"A-Alright, I see no problem with that." Issei replied with a smile.

"O-ok, well if you do find girls that would like to marry you or love you, I-I will decided what to do!" Irina continued, making Issei blink a bit in confusion.

"Umm...ok? I guess that alright." Issei claimed while scratching the back of his head.

"O-ok, f-finally let's see if we can help people, like how we promise to be heroes..." Irina finished, making Issei smile.

"That will be done, but remember if you are in trouble in the future, I will be there in your heart, and if you are in Japan again, I will be there to protect you from everyone." Issei stated, making Irina blush with a smile, before kissing Issei.

(Flashback end)

"Oh..." The three girls whispered, with tears in their eyes after hearing the story, while Alfred nodded his head.

"...Yes, he was never the same for a while, it was even worse when his parents died, after that he was...well broken..." Alfred replied, making the three girls lower their heads.

"Alfred we will be gone for awhile, if Issei comes back tell him we went out." Murayama called, as she and Katase were dragging a protesting Tiamat along, and once they were Alfred looked at the ring and picked it up.

"I should put this on his desk in his study room, but I wounder if the two will meet again...*Sigh* Only time will tell." Alfred told to himself, as he turned off the Batcomputer and went up stairs.

*With Issei*

"Stupid Kiba...stupid work...stupid meeting...AND STUPID CONVERSATIONS! I mean seriously, what does adding more vacation time have do with anything, there are already a lot already! I mean come on I'm already having a day full of bull shit, so I don't need anymore!" Issei yelled out in fustratation, till he turn a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry!" A female voice spoke, which Issei looked and saw two girls his age, both were wearing white like robes, one girl had yellow like eyes with green hair, and a strand green, making him raise a eyebrow, but when he saw the second girl he froze, it was a girl with chestnut hair into pig tails, and had violet eyes.

"Irina..." Issei spoke which sounded more like a whisper, which confused and surprised the two girls, till the one with chestnut hair looked at Issei before gasping.

"Issei..." Irina spoked in disbelief, as a current of wind past them, while the other girl was looking at both of them with a raise eyebrow.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Biggest cliffhanger I can think of, first yes this is how it went, now to the Harem-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabriel**

 **Fem Trihexa**

 **Mira**

 **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko)**

 **Ok tense moments, but after Saturday the poll is over, so make final choices, and now news, soon I will post a new story, now I would keep this a secret, but I want everyone to know unlike this story it was a team effort, so look out for the story named 'Spider DXD', so hope you enjoy both and see you next time.**

 **Justice**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dark Knight- A reunion and a fight**

 **Hey everyone I'm back again for the next story, now for the poll winners...Grayfia and Serafall, yep best and most pick that I know of...yea now to questions-**

 **bk4bk42- Really? I don't think so.**

 **slegfredanferny1980- Sorry no can do.**

 **Now onto the story I do not own Highschool DXD, or anything Batman related, but I do own the idea now I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Location & time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Ok what is going on?" A girl with blue hair and a strand of green asked, making Issei and Irina get out of there out of space zone.

"Oh! My bad, I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'm a childhood friend of Irina." Issei introduced with a hand raised, only for the girl to look a bit surprised before glaring at him, making Issei gulp and lower his hand.

"Xenovia! Be nice, and it's good to see you again Ise!" Irina cheered and put Issei into a death hug, making Issei struggle to breath before hugging her back.

"It's good to see you to Irina...I missed you..." Issei replied with a sad smile, making Irina hug him tighter.

"Me too, now let's head to your home! So you can tell me why you are in a buissness suit, and I can see your parents again!" Irina called out, making Issei look at her with a depressed look filled with only sadness.

"You can't Irina...they are dead, they died a year after you left right in front of my eyes..." Issei told Irina, who was frozen shocked, even the the girl named Xenovia was shocked a bit.

"N-No...Issei I'm sorry..." Irina cried, causing Issei to hug her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry for your lost, no one should go through anything like that, I heard of your family and the great things they did they were good people." Xenovia told Issei, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Xenovia was it?" Issei asked, which she nodded her head.

"Your welcome, but do you know who killed your parents?" Xenovia questioned, making Irina gasp and hit her on the head, making Issei laugh a bit before having a bitter smile.

"Not really...all I remember is them dead falling on me, and the police coming, but I do remember seeing black wings...but doctors say that was my mind playing tricks on me." Issei explained, making Irina's eyes darken, while Xenovia had her eyes a bit narrowed.

'I will kill who ever has killed my Issei's parents!' Irina thought, till Issei snapped his figures in front of Irina, making her get out of her thoughts.

"Um...you ok?" Issei asked, causing her to blink before nodding her head.

"Y-yea, so let's head to your place to talk I woul like to speak to Alfred again." Irina admitted, making Issei smile.

"Sure, Alfred missed you a lot." Issei admitted, making Irina smile, but Xenovia was confused.

"Who is this...Alfred?" Xenovia questioned only to be ignored, as Irina and Issei were making jokes while they walked off, causing Xenovia to frown and follow the two.

*Later at the Hyoudou house hold*

"Ah! Master Hy-Irina? My word it is good to see you again!" Alfred exclaimed, making Irina smile in joy, while Xenovia looked uninterested, and Issei was still happy about everything going on around him.

"It is good to see you too Alfred, and I'm happy that the place has not change!" Irina cheer in happiness, causing Alfred to chuckle a bit.

"Yes that is true, now how about I go make some tea, while Master Issei takes you to the study room." Alfred said, which Issei nodded his head and lead the way, making Irina and Xenovia follow, and once they were in the room they were both shocked and impressed at the amount of books there were.

"Wow this is a lot of books..." Irina breath in amazement, as Xenovia only could nod in agreement, causing Issei to chuckle.

"Yea, it is mostly everything to keep yourself interested, but the main thing I like about this place is that there is almost every book in this room." Issei explained, making Xenovia roll her eyes and pulled out a book, but only to shock with Irina at the book which was a bible and a very old version.

"What the! Where did you get a book like this?!" Xenovia called out, making Issei sweatdrop at the comment, causing Irina to smack Xenovia upside the head.

"Xenovia! I swear that I will hurt you if you do something like that again!" Irina told Xenovia, who gulped a bit, which Issei patted Irina's head, making the poor girl blush a deep red making anything red look fake.

"It's fine Irina, as for how I got that book it was a gift I got after helping some people at a few churches I went to." Issei explained, making both girls shock to hear something like that.

"Moh! You went to churches, but you never went to the church I went to?!" Irina claimed, causing Issei to rub his forehead.

"...You know you never told me which church you went to, and once I did went to Europe, but I never found you at any of the churches..." Issei said dryly, causing Irina top blink before blushing in embaressment.

"...Oh yea...my bad." Irina claimed in embaressment, making Issei laugh a bit.

"You know, I never ask why you are here, don't get me wrong I am happy you are here, but I would like to ask why you are here." Issei asked, making Irina freeze, which Xenovia noticed.

"I would like to know as well, it is a bit shocking that out a random time you would appear out of no where." Alfred claim coming into the room, with some tea ready, which Issei took a cup and sat at his desk and took a sip, making both Irina and Xenovia to take a drink from the other two cup and sigh in peace from the drink, before Irina got ready to speak.

"Well the church wanted us to see some stuff here, most basically if can reopen the church here, now back to my question from before, why are you wearing a suit?" Irina replied, which Issei frowned for a few seconds before smiling.

"Easy, someone has to take care of the family business, so that person is me, explains a lot of stuff that has been going on." Issei answered, making Irina nod her head, before seeing a small black box, making her smile.

"I see you still have the ring." Irina pointed out, making Issei look at his desk and saw the box, before giving a small smile.

"Yes...it was the only thing I have to remember you." Issei claimed, causing Irina to blush a bit.

"Well thank you for inviting us to your home, but we should be leaving." Xenovia spoke, making Irina look shock, and Issei raised a eyebrow.

"Are you sure, if you want you could stay the night, there's no problem with it." Issei asked, which made Irina look hopeful, till xenovia spoke.

"No, we must be going, but thank you." Xenovia replied, making Irina sad, and Issei a little depressed.

"Alright, if your sure, but if you need anything, well you know where to find me." Issei said, which Xenovia nodde her head, and left, which Irina soon followed.

"Why did you do did that Xenovia?" Irina whispered.

"Easy, so you wont get distracted, besides it is a good thing that we left our weapons at the church hidden for now." Xenovia replied, making Irina sulk a bit.

'You think you won Xenovia, well you are wrong, we will come back, because I really miss Issei all these years...' Irina thought.

*A few minutes later with Issei*

"She was hiding something...and that girl Xenovia is the the holder of that sword huh?" Issei told himself, as Alfred was thinking.

"I'm surprise Irina didn't ask if you found interest in some other girls while she was gone, I mean you wrote in your journal that you like Asia, Akeno, and Koneko, and let's not forget you also develop a crush on Grayfia, Murayama, Katase, and Tiamat, and for the 3 fallen Raynare, Mittlele, and Kalawarner, but let us not forget about the two from the rating game." Alfred claimed, making Issei look at him in surprise.

"How the hell..." Issei breathed, which Alfred raised his hand.

"You leave your journal open, and left it in the open when you are done writing I think, and I got a bit curious." Alfred claimed, causing Issei to look shock.

'Note to self, make sure to get a safe for my journal...but for now...time to deal with a problem the church has.' Issei thought with a sweat drop, while Alfred brought some food for dinner.

*With Kiba*

"I know that one sword of those swords are here, I sense it!" Kiba muttered to himself, till he saw a man fall down in front of him coming out of no where, but the main thing about this man was that the guy works for the church.

"Ah! So a shitty Devil shows himself at last!" A man with white hair yelled who was no other than Freed, making Kiba look at him with a raise eyebrow.

"That sword...!" Kiba growled, before thinking of Batman's words, but shook his head disagreeing with those words, but while he was in thought Freed was grinning like a madman.

"Ah! So you noticed this is a piece of Excalibur, one made for speed, Excalibur rapid, and it is a weapon a messily devil like yourself is weak to!" Freed exclaimed in joy, as Kiba got his sword ready and it try to drain the holy energy from the sword, only for it to be overpowered.

"So it is the real deal...now I can go all out!" Kiba yelled as he was charging at Freed, who was ready to fight, only for a small ball to get in the middle of the two, and exploded causing smoke to cover both of them, and after a minute as the smoke was gone, Freed vanished.

"Darn it! I want to fight a Devil scum like you, but that Bat is here! And I don't need him to get me, so you are lucky, but next time I will end you!" The voice of Freed called from the distance, making Kiba growled, till he saw two figures in the shadows, both female and they were running away.

"Dame it!" Kiba growled, before punching a wall.

*The Next day*

"I was right to put a tracker on Irina when we hugged...even though I did not like it she could put herself in a position where not even Xenovia can help her..." Batman claimed, as he watched the two girls he was talking about walking to the ORC building.

"You know I have to ask why you invited me and Batgirl here?" Batwoman questioned, but Tiamat just rolled her eyes.

"You do know, that he pissed of the sister of the main Maou, and is in trouble with all three fractions, right?" Tiamat claimed, making Batwoman sweatdrop.

"She has a point, he is going to need the back up, I mean come on the sword this Xenovia secretly has is to strong to handle, as far as we know." Batgirl added.

"We will discuss this later, but right now we have to get ready if they try anything." Batman stated, which the girls sighed, but nodded their heads, and went into position if anything happens.

*Inside the ORC room*

"Come in." Rias called, as she heard a knock, which opened to revile two girls that are wearing church robes, making every Devil tense, and the three fallen angles gulp in fear, and all of this was because of the holy energy the two had.

"Hello, my name is Xenovia Quarta." The first girl spoke who was Xenovia, as the other one took a seat on the couch.

"And I'm Irina Shido." Irina claimed, which Xenovia took a seat next to Irina.

"Well may I ask what two people from the church are doing here?" Rias asked, which Kiba came into the room with a dark energy around him, as his bangs cover his eyes making things a bit awkward.

"Well we came here because we were given a mission to find 3 stolen holy swords that are parts of Excalibur, each one stolen from one location that was guarding the sword." Irina answered, which broke the awkward tension.

"That is really careless of your church, so who took it?" Rias asked, which Xenovia glared a bit.

"The person who took it was a leader of the Fallen Angles Kokabiel..." Xenovia answered, making everyone, except the two church girls, and Kiba gasp.

"Yes, and that is why we are here to find those three swords with the two Excalibur pieces we have." Irina added, but it made Rias look troubled by this.

"So it is just you two, no reinforcements or nothing?" Rias questioned with surprise, but the two church girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, we are the strongest and if we fail it is up to the rest to protect the last Excalibur, since the seventh piece is lost." Xenovia finished, which Rias nodded her head.

"Ok so this means that you have a secret weapon, am I right?" Rias asked, making the two girls glance at each other.

"Maybe or maybe not, all we want is for you and your members, just like the other Devil group to stay out of our business, since we don't know if you will team up with the Fallen...which has already happened..." Xenovia claimed, but Rias frowned at that.

"Don't even start, by my identity and my family name, I would never work with the likes of Kokabiel, and as for those three they basically are not apart of any business from the Fallen, and go do your business we won't bother you unless this involves the fait of my territory." Rias stated, which the two church girls nodded their heads and as they were about to leave they saw Asia.

"Are you Asia?" Xenovia asked with no emotion, causing Asia to gulp, but everyone else in the club, except Ravel, Mira, Kiba, and Irina started sweating because of what could happen if one person found out.

"Y-yes I am." Asia answered nervously, making Irina glare a bit.

"Tell me do you still believe in the lord now that you are a Devil?" Xenovia questioned, making Irina look surprise.

"Xenovia there is no way she is a Devil now!" Irina exclaimed, but Xenovia shook her head.

"No I can smell the belief within her." Xenovia claimed, making everyone except Kiba even more nervous.

"Yes...even if I have became a Devil I could never stop believing..." Asia spoke, which Xenovia nodded her head.

"Alright then you shall be sent to death, hopefully the Lord will forgive you!" Xenovia stated, making all Fallen, Devils except Kiba gasp and look at Asia in fear, as Xenovia revealed her weapon and was about to strike Asia, till someone broke through the window and hit Xenovia in the gut so hard that she flew to the wall hard, and the figure stood up reveling it to be Batman.

"You should have not done that..." Batman claimed, making everyone shock, and it even brought Kiba's attention.

"Who are you?!" Xenovia yelled, but Batman just glared at her.

"I'm someone the Angles fear, and someone the church fears, as well as the other fractions I'm Batman!" Batman spoke, which made Xenovia look in fear, and Irina looked scared.

"Y-your Batman!" Irina exclaimed with a shaky voice, and Batman nodded his head.

"I am, so I suggest you leave if you know what is good for you." Batman stated, which made Xenovia glare at him and charge at Batman sword ready, with Irina joining, but everyone was shocked when Batman pulled out a sword and block all of their attacks and kick Xenovia out the window and carefully dropped Irina on top of Xenovia, making them both grunt, as he jumped down and landed next to them.

"N-no can't give up...you are the biggest threat...I must stop you..." Xenovia breathed bringing her sword up and tried to attack him, but Batman just brought up his sword and strike back, making both swords clash neither giving up, which made everyone tense, till they all gasp in shock well except Batman, and the reason for the shock was that Xenovia Excalibur was starting to have multiple cracks everywhere, before Batman kicked her in the gut so hard she gasp for air, till her sword and herself hit a tree knocking her out, but before anyone could think, Irina tried to attack, but Batman caught her arm, and gave her a disappointed look, which shocked her.

"I'm disappointed in you Irina..." Batman spoke in a voice that was similar to someone she knew, which set her off making her back up and fall to the ground with tears threatening to come out of her eyes, which confused everyone.

"The job is done...what should we do now?" Batgirl asked with a tired voice, with Batwoman following close behind.

"Tiamat take them back to the church, we will see you at home." Batman claimed before walking away in a bit of a sad fashion, making the girls bit their lip.

'This made things a bit rough...' The three girls thought, but Kiba was a bit hurt as he watched the whole thing.

'H-He did something I always wanted to do...grrrr!' Kiba thought angrily, but Batman was not paying attention to anything around him whatsoever.

'I hate them all! The church, both angles, and Devils! They first thought they could claim me like a prize, then they take my friend...the friend I fell in love with...I want her to live, the girls worked hard on get the information...and knowing Kokabiel he will do whatever it takes to win, so I will take you down Kokabiel!" Batman thought with a short growl.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yep that just happened took me awhile to think of something clever, but I think it was good, now here it is the final results to the Harem, after this no more change or anything this will be it for good so here it is-**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabr** **iel**

 **Fem Trihexa**

 **Mira**

 **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko)**

 **Serafall**

 **Grayfia**

 **Now yes this is the harem, but it will be interesting to how things turn out right? Well anyway I hope you all like the chapter and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Justice**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dark Night- The beginning of the end**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for everyone, and let me admit, it was a struggle but I did it, but first the one question I got, so yea if anyone has questions I will answer the best I can now-**

 **D1g1taldude- Yes, and it is getting close to the point.**

 **Alright with that done let's get this story started! I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, but I do own the idea, so without further ado, let's get this story started enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Location & time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*At the Church- Night*

"Ahh!" Irina shouted and jumped out of the bed she was in, and looked around, then sighed in relief, but then saw Xenovia with ice on her head and her sword with cracks, making Irina shiver.

'So it was not a dream, it was all real...but his voice it was so familiar to me...I know I had heard it before, but where?! I-I need help...Ise! Maybe, but no...Xenovia would just drag me back here, I need a plan...wait supplies...I got a idea...oh please God forgive my sinful thoughts...' Irina thought, with her hands on her head before going into a praying position.

*The Next Day- After School*

"So he still left? I don't think I prove that in his mind right now will get him killed, but I think I just pissed him the hell off..." Issei spoke, making Murayama and Katase roll their eyes at those words.

"What did you think that he would be ok thinking that you are the only possible person that can destroy the one thing he hates?" Murayama replied, with Katase agreeing fully, causing Issei to give them a 'really' look.

"Of course I knew, but I really could have favor him not going into the city acting like a mad man, or Tiamat having to be extra careful since she can be followed by her scent now." Issei told the two, who could agree with what he was saying.

"Ok so we can't blame you, but if this Kokabiel guy is here, how will you beat him?" Katase questioned, making Issei look around a bit, making both girls raise a eyebrow, till they realize what went into his head.

"No...you are not leaving us to fight that beast alone..." Murayama muttered, but Issei just looked confused for a second, before his eyes widen in realization.

"Well that actually is not the case...I actually need time to find some clues, which I will do tonight...you two will just make sure no one does anything stupid." Issei replied, making both girls 'ah' in agreement.

"Ok, well then we will see you later Issei!" Katase claimed, as Murayama and her went of, leaving Issei sighing and walking around the city to clear his mind, till he saw the most amusing thing ever, and it was Irina and Xenovia arguing.

"Ok what the hell, I know cat fights could get intense, but the way they are acting it's like they are ready to kill each other." Issei joked, but he could have wished he was wrong, since the closer he got to them the more violent they became.

"This is not a painting of a Saint! You wasted our money ment for food on a fake image of a Saint!" Xenovia exclaimed, making Issei raise a eyebrow, and saw the picture, then looked at Irina, till his eyes widen in realization, making him smirk and shake his head.

"Don't even try, she knows it is fake, I can already guess why she did this." Issei spoke, making both girls look at him in surprise, both with two reasons.

"Ise! Wait...how did you know we were here?" Irina asked, causing Issei look like it was the dumbest thing to ask.

"To be honest everyone is looking at you two for, I don't know five to ten minutes I guess, and I am here because I just wanted to go on a walk till I heard you two arguing." Issei answer, making both girl look embarrassed for a bit.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Xenovia asked, making Issei grin, and Irina well she was looking away embarrassed.

"Easy answer, Irina knows the picture is fake, she just did it so you two would come to my home, and she would get to hangout with me." Issei explain, causing Xenovia to look at Irina in shock, who was looking embarrassed and made a awkward laugh.

"...You know me so well Ise, even after a few years, it is sweet yet also scary." Irina claimed with a awkward laugh, with Issei smiling in amusement, but Xenovia just looked at Irina like she just grew a second head.

"Well when it comes to you how can I forget? But how about we head to my place? After all considering that your stomachs are growling like no tomorrow, I'll call Alfred to tell him to start making dinner." Issei told the two girls, who were blushing Irina for embarrassment and happiness, and Xenovia out of humiliation, just when Issei brought out his phone.

'This is so weird...what is your connection to this person Irina?' Xenovia thought in wounder, as she glance at both of them.

*A few minutes later*

"Oh! This is so delicious!" Irina exclaimed in joy, as she was stuffing her face, with Xenovia doing the same thing, and Issei he was calmly eating his food and drinking.

'It is a good thing Tiamat, Murayama, and Katase left before me, Irina and Xenovia came here otherwise there will be a big mess.' Issei thought, as he kept watching Irina and Xenovia eating.

"Yes! Your home culture food is so delicious Irina!" Xenovia agreed in joy, causing the two to start a conversation, and it made Issei smile at the two, till they were done eating, then looked at Issei, making him confused.

"Is something up?" Issei questioned a bit nervous on the outside, but inside we was calm and collective, which the girls now their heads, making Issei look surprise.

"Thank you for the meal." They both said at the same time, which confused Issei.

"For what? If it is about the food don't worry about, after all if it is for you Irina and your friend than there is nothing to worry about." Issei claimed, making Irina smile, but Xenovia just look very confused.

"Master Hyoudou, you have a meeting I should warn you about in two hours." Alfred came out and told Issei, who nodded his head, making Irina frown.

"Ok Alfred, and Irina it is my job, my orange hair angle." Issei claimed with a smile, causing Irina to blush like mad, with steam coming out of her ears, but it made Xenovia sigh, with Alfred setting a new cup of tea for everyone, but he gave Irina a book, making her confused, but all Alfred did was just wink at her when Issei was not looking, then one look Irina did made her grin.

"So what is in that cloth? I mean you never brought it the first time, so what is it?" Issei questioned, which made Irina nervous a bit, making Xenovia roll her eyes.

"It is something from the church top secret, but I want to know one thing what were you and Irina." Xenovia replied bluntly, making Irina look shock with a blush on her face, while Issei nodded his head.

"Alright, but Irina never told you? Well if she didn't I guess you can call us a young fiancé like situation." Issei stated, making Xenovia blink, before the tea started leaking out of her mouth into her tea cup, while Irina was blushing.

"...Y-you didn't have to say it like that...but I would like to ask for some advice Issei, and you are the only one who can give it..." Irina spoke, making Issei blink before smiling for a bit.

"Just like when we were kids...so what is the advice you want?" Issei questioned, making Irina look at Xenovia for a second before looking at Issei, making Xenovia raise a eyebrow before her eyes widen.

"Well we are only two people, and there are two groups of people, one that wants the church gone, and the other group wants the group gone...and well what do you think?" Irina spoke a bit nervous, causing Issei to blink a bit, and Xenovia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well I would suggest that you should call the authorities...but it seems like they won't help, so I guess you should work with the group that does not want to hurt you, I mean if there are problems then who cares, if you value your lives, or if you want to go as far as getting whatever that you need to stop that group, but that is up to you, you can listen to my advice or not, after all everyone has a choice in the matter." Issei spoke, making both girls look at him is surprise, before they both had small smiles.

"Thank you Ise...that advice helped more than you would believe..." Irina claimed, causing Issei to smile brightly.

"No problem, what kind of fiancé would I be if I did not help my future wife with anything?" Issei asked with amusement, making Irina blush with a small smile.

*A hour later*

"When could Kiba-San be?" Asia cried out, making Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlele, Ravel, Koneko, Saji, and Mira look at Asia with a bit of sadness, before they saw Kiba being hanged upsidedown, by Batgirl, and Batwoman.

"Hey what do you two think you are doing?!" Raynare yelled, making both girls look at the group, before Tiamat came behind the girls with three bags of foods in her hands.

"Well we are doing our job of making sure he does not go out of control...and I know what every single one of you are doing here, except the blonde Saji right, why are you here?" Tiamat questioned harshly, making Saji flinch.

"Well I was kinda drag here to help find Kiba...but now I have a question why are the two church girls behind you three?" Saji asked, making the three girls confused till they saw Irina and Xenovia behind them, making all three of them look surprise, as Kiba was just growling at the two girls.

"Easy we came to search for you Devil's and those who work with...Batman, to make a deal that the knight of Gremory can not refuse." Xenovia stated, making everyone raise a eyebrow, except Kiba who narrowed his eyes at Xenovia.

"And what is that?" Kiba asked darkly, making everyone except Xenovia flinch, who just glared a bit before taking a breath.

"I know about the project you were in, and I rather live through this mission, so we all work together, and we will let you destroy a Excalibur." Xenovia said simply, which Irina agreed, making everyone freeze and look at the two with wide eyes.

'Must be Issei." Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat thought, but everyone else was different after hearing that.

"The fuck..." Everyone else spoke with disbelief, causing Xenovia to take a deep breath.

'This is going to be a long night...' Xenovia thought simply.

*With Batman*

"You know I've never expected you to be here..." A man claimed with black and blonde hair, as Batman stood behind him.

"Why are you here, and you know you made it obvious that you wanted to find me...Azazel." Batman claimed, while the man named Azazel turn around with a amused look on his face, before it turned serious.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope you all liked the chapter and everything, but I would like to wish everyone for a happy Halloween, and to stay safe since crazy stuff can happen, so hope to see you all next time!**

 **Harem:**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Raynare**

 **Mittlele**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Tiamat**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Katase**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Kiyome**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabr** **iel**

 **Fem Trihexa**

 **Mira**

 **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko)**

 **Serafall**

 **Grayfia**

 **Justice**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dark Knight- The beginning of the end**

 **Wow...just...wow I'm not sure what to say really...right now and a few days I'm just going to be speechless, just because that asshole Trump won...I'm just...forget it anyway here is the chaper, I don't own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman releated...but I do own the idea enjoy...**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

*With Batman and Azazel*

"So...your Batman?" Azazel started with a grin now appearing on his face, while Batman just starred with no emotion but without the mask you could tell he was rasing a eyebrow at Azazel.

"And your Azazel...not what I expected of a leader, but you are not being as dumb as the head Maou...so I guess that is good." Batman claimed, making it hard for Azazel to not laugh.

"As funny as that is I need your help." Azazel claimed turning serious, but Batman just stared.

"For being in Devil territory you will need more than help...your going to need a medic, or a bunch of people that are great with healing magic." Batman stated, making Azazel laugh like a madman.

"True! Hahaha...but that is not the case...for now anyway, first I suppose you know that their is going to be a meeting with the three fractions soon, and that a Fallen Angle named Kokabie is here, and I can't do anything cause the Devils that control this place will not like that I am here, so I want you to hurt him to the point he is off gaurd, and I will send someone to get him, so are you in?" Azazel asked with a smirk, while Batman just stared at him not even blinking one inch.

'I have a better idea, but I will play your game for now Azazel...' Batman thought, as Azazel was waving his hand infront of his face.

"You ok? Even not blinking this long is impressive, but now it is getting creepy yet cool." Azazel admitted, making Batman nod his head.

"Yea I'm fine, I will help..." Batman agreed before grabbing his Batclaw and zipped away before Azazel can blink.

"This...will be interesting." Azazel admitted with a massive smirk before walking off.

*At the Park*

"This just became awkward..." Irina mummbled, causing Xenovia to sigh and nod her head in agreement, while the people in front of them looked at them blankly.

"That is true, I still do not know how I was talked into this..." Xenovia replied with a sigh, and Irina rolling her eyes, till they heard a cough coming from Batwoman, and Kiba landing on the ground feet first.

"So why do you want to team up?" Batgirl asked, making Xenovia look at Irina who blushed.

"It was her idea, after listening to the advice of a friend, I'm just agreeing because we could use the help, because even I know we will die after today if we go alone, and I rather have the Excaliburs destroyed and not be in the use of the enemy than anything else." Xenovia answered, making the Devils, and Fallen surpise, while Batgirl nodde her head.

"Makes sense, after all I would do the same thing in the right of mind." Batgirl admitted, with Batwoman shurgging her shoulders.

"So we are working together, and what about Batman?" Xenovia said with a shiver, making Tiamat grin.

"Well he told us to watch you people so you won't do something stupid...so I guess he will join later, after all he does has stuff to check." Tiamat told the two, who looked a bit surpise, and the people behind her paled at the thought if they did anything that would get on Batman's bad side.

"Ok...well I think we can win if he can join us, but now I have a plan!" Irina exclaimed, causing Xenovia to sigh at her friend.

"Alright...but it better not be bad..." Xenovia said in a tired voice, making Irina grin.

*A few minutes later*

"This is disrespectful, but it is very amusing to see some Devils wear something from the church." Xenovia claimed with a small smile, while Irina had a massive grin at seeing Kiba, Koneko, Saji, Ravel, and Mira glare at the clothes they were wearing, and everyone else just shrugged it off not caring, but everyone did look at two people.

"Um...how does your mask work like that? I mean shouldn't you take it off to wear clothes like these?" Saji questioned, making Batgirl raise a eyebrow.

"Did your mother drop you were a baby?" Batgirl countered, causing Saji to gasp, while the girls gave a silent laugh, except Koneko who gave a small smile, but Kiba was just glaring at Irina and Xenovia.

"I feel like I'm being cheated in my deed..." Kiba growled, causing everyone to look at him in concern, except Xenovia who was glaring at Kiba, and Irina who was in her own world.

"I can end you if you become a stray, which I believe you are doing right now, then I have full right to kill you without concern, but if you want to blame anyone for us working together blame Irina for listening to her fiancé." Xenovia claimed, making everyone surprise, and Irina gasp at that.

"Xenovia!" Irina yelled.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok, so we spilt into groups of three, except the two from the church who are still arguing, to find a guy who works for a crazy war loving mother fucker!" Saji claimed, while Batwoman just hit him in the head.

"Ok idiot, I get it you feel some disrespect by wearing something from the church, yet many of us are not whining or complaining like a baby!" Batwoman spoke with a growl, making Saji flinch, and causing Koneko and Kiba to sweatdrop.

"Can you two be quite...cause this conversation just got annoying, and I am still trying to process that a girl who is around the age of a second year student has a fiancé, and...dear Maou...I almost killed a guys girlfriend/fiancé." Kiba claimed till speaking his thoughts, making Batwoman scoff at those words.

"Jeez, if only someone told you a bunch of things that could...oh wait someone did, and that was Batman! And let's not forget he told your master a bunch of advice only for her to flush them out!" Batwoman growled, causing the three Devils to flinch.

"I guess...your right...go after the person who brought my pain would be the right words...that would be Valper Galilei." Kiba claimed, making Batwoman look surprise a bit.

"I know who that is, yea read a file on him surprisingly he was kick out of the church and went to work for the Fallen to continue his research, and he is working under Kokabiel." Batwoman replied, making Kiba clench his fist in rage, before they all heard laughing.

"Oh now this is sweet four more prays for me to play wi-" Freed started for only something coming and hit his head hard losing his focus, but dogged quickly from a strike Kiba was delivering, while Batwoman was holding a gun making Saji and Koneko look at her with wide eyes, which she caught on.

"What? The bullets are not real they are ment to stun any target, well except gods, but that is to be expected." Batwoman explained, causing Saji to flinch.

"Ok...that is not creepy at all, but should you go help Kiba?" Saji claimed while pointing at Kiba, who was trying to deflect and defend against all the attacks Freed was giving.

"Sure, and maybe you could help as well..." Batwoman replied while rolling her eyes and grabbed her batclaw and shot at Freed and pointed her gun at Freed and took some shots, before she landed right by them, just as Freed was cutting the shots, leading to Batwoman grabbing a sword and went in for the strike, only to be matched by Freed's.

"Well you sure are good, I was starting to get nervous, except for one fact you are not Batman, and I can break you easier!" Freed claimed with a mad grin, which Batwoman pulled her gun and pointed it at Freed, before he bend back and kick the gun out of her hand and was about to attack till a purple like line got his leg and was pulled down, making everyone look at Saji who was smirking.

"Alright! Taste the power of my sacred gear! Now how about you two go in and finished this!" Saji yelled, which Kiba replied by summoning a bunch of swords from the ground, which Freed was able to destroy the ones that were about to hit him, but Batwoman had to jump and skid her feet and slide next to Saji with a pissed off look.

"Hey stupid! You almost hit me!" Batwoman yelled, but Kiba looked at her with a sorry look for getting out of control, while Freed tried to move but couldn't and felt a little drain for some reason.

"You look drained Freed, I thought I taught you everything, but it seems that you have much to learn if you are just being beaten by two Devils and some creature like person." A man wearing some church clothes spoke, making Freed clench his teeth in annoyance.

"Well then old man Valper how about you help me!" Freed exclaimed as he striked the cord that was put on him repetitively, causing everyone except Kiba to look surprise, as Kiba growled at the man, which the man known as Valper raise a eyebrow before chuckling.

"That sacred gear 'Sword birth' I remember that...so a failure came back from the dead to try and get revenge...doesn't matter after all once this is all over you will die by the hands of Kokabiel or Excalibur." Valper claimed, causing everyone to glare at the man, who had a calm smirk on his face.

"Hey! Cool that you are insulting them, but can you help me get out of this!" Freed yelled, making Valper sigh at Freed.

"It is simple as a day, just concentrate your energy into the Excalibur." Valper explained calmly, which Freed looked at the sword slowly allowing the information to click then grin, and cut the line with one strike.

"Hah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Freed claimed, and was about to until a figure jump at Freed with a sword, which he blocked but was pushed back, with his sword starting to gain a crack, making Valper gasp in shock and awe, until the attacker jumped back and landed on her feet to show it was Batgirl and everyone else coming close behind.

"What the how-" Batwoman started, till Koneko just showed her phone, till Valper finally got his thoughts together.

"What?! How can you make a weapon like that?!" Valper yelled, but Freed just just notice one thing about the new guess and the one he just fought then put two and two together.

"What?! Two more!" Freed screamed, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Is he serious did his brain had to process everything going on for him to open his eyes?" Tiamat questioned, which everyone except Tiamat, Freed, and Valper shrugged their shoulders.

"Then he should be ready to face the light because I'm going to end it!" A voice called which made everyone freeze, and they all looked to their left to see Batman standing there, and his appearance alone made Freed angry.

"This ends here Bat-Freak!" Freed screamed while charging at Batman with full speed not caring about anything, making Batman roll his eyes.

"No, it won't you lose." Batman claimed as he caught the sword with his hand with no effort, surprising everyone, till he kicked Freed in the ribs, causing Freed to back up and spit some blood on the ground.

"Freed! We must leave! You are being beaten and he has only made one kick!" Valper yelled, making Freed growl before throwing something at the ground blinding everyone except Batman, and began to chase after the two.

"Tell the two Devils here what is going on!" Batman yelled, with Xenovia and Irina following, with Kiba who regained his senses, and just as he left two magic circles appeared.

"Crap..." Everyone muttered, as three black hair girls and a red haired girl appeared.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yea...ok guys I'm sorry about this chapter not being much but since the election I have been to tired and angry at everything going on, but I will make the next chapter better, so don't worry but everyone who hates Trump say I cause he sucks! Anyway next see you all next time.**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **Justice**


	14. Chapter 14

**The start of the final battle**

 **Hey everyone I'm back again with the next chapter for everyone, so let's get this story on the road, but to Rias being apart of Issei's harem I don't think I will do it, maybe another story but no after all the stuff Issei did as Batman I just don't see it happening, but on to other stuff I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

*In a factory*

"So that is what is going on..." Rias muttered as she heard the explanation, as she heard some screams of pain coming from Saji, due to Sonia hitting him with a slap of magical energy at his butt.

"Ok I dislike Saji but that is harsh, I mean who who do that to your servant, cause Batman told us that you two treat your servants and friends fairly...well except when you two get greedy." Batgirl claimed, making Rias frown.

"I do not get greedy, besides where is Batman anyway?" Rias replied with a twitch in her eyebrow, to only get a sly smirk from Tiamat.

"Well he is looking around for the base the Fallen are a-" Batwoman started till a phone interrupted her, causing everyone to look at her with raised eyebrows. "What? It is a phone Batman calls me from to tell me something important." Batwoman claimed while answering her phone, and with a few moments of showing different facial expressions she ended her phone call with a unnerved expression, leaving everyone confused.

"Well what did he say?" Rias asked a bit annoyed, but Sona put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which worked a little.

"Well he found the base, got all the Fallen, except Kokabiel, and Freed and Valper are still on the run, with Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina still trying to track Freed and Valper." Batwoman answered, causing everyone to look in shock, till Sona had a grin appeared on her face.

"I wish I could met this Batman now, he sounds like a interesting person." Sona claimed with a small smile and tiny blush, making everyone look at her in shock and surprise, till Batgirl coughed.

"Ok well someone has a secret admirer, but until we can get more information then we are done for for now." Batgirl exclaimed, making everyone nod their heads except Sona who had a major blush, and Saji who had a dark look on his face.

*The next day*

"Come on! Where are they?!" Irina shouted in irritation, but when she shouted someone kicked her in the gut making her fly and crash into a tree, and once she looked up she saw Freed looking at her with a crazy dark grin.

"Well looks like today is my luck day! I get to have another Excalibur and get to rock a sweet body!" Freed claimed as he licked his lips, making Irina shiver, till a black figure flew and kicked Fred in the back of the head, making him fall on the ground hard and crashed into a thick and hard tree.

"Batman..." Irina whispered, as Batman looked at her with concern, but as he heard Freed getting up he got into a fighting stance, to meet Freed glaring at him, but stopped and threw something on the ground which exploded of light, making both Irina and Batman blind for a few seconds, and once it was over Freed was gone and so was Irina's Excalibur.

"Got away...but I know now that Kokabiel will start his plan soon, since Freed just left without leaving one comment on trying to kill me or anything similar to those words." Batman thought out loud, till he felt someone tap his shoulder, to only see Irina looking at him carefully with her eyes looking at his trying to find out something.

"Who are you...you seem to really care about me, and you have a lot of information I'm betting on me, you probably do the same to others, but your eyes have more emotion when you are looking or talking about me, and I just realized that you look more interested in me, and you really care about me...so who are you?" Irina spoke loudly, to only make Batman blink before looking at Irina carefully, then sigh at the thought of this.

"I am someone who made a promise to you, and someone who went through hell and came back for multiple reasons, love, justice, but I will keep the promise to always protect you." Batman answered and used his batclaw to get out of the area, while Irina stood there shock written all over her face, before a smile appeared and a look that she understand why Batman was doing everything he is doing, and once she collected her thoughts she walked off.

"In the right mind I would be angry at Ise for everything he did, and hid it from me for so long, but...I can understand why...and I have one thing to say...Lord please protect the person I love, my hero, my protector...my Dark Knight..." Irina whispered to herself with a small tear falling with a certain thought of trying to find Xenovia, as the sky turned close to night once more.

'I won't lose yet Irina...not until I say so...' Batman thought as he jumped into the Batmobile and headed to the company he owned, but unknown to everyone is that the company will be a main stop.

*With the others*

"This just doesn't make sense!" Rias cried out in rage, only to be met with silence by Sona and her group, the females in her own group, the Fallen, the two people from the the Phenex family, Batgirl, Batwoman, and finally Tiamat who just looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? A surge of energy coming from the far end of the city, which is obviously is coming from either a battle maniac, a crazy person, or a show off, and I'm betting it is all three." Tiamat replied with a dry voice, making a few people smirk then pale in realization, except Gasper with looked a bit nervous to freaking out.

"W-What?! Oh no what are we going to do?! I mean strays and a few people in our level I can handle, but this! Oh I don't want to die yet?!" Gasper yelled and was breathing really hard, which made everyone look at him with a sad look, even Koneko was showing a face filled with sadness.

"Ok calm down, remember there are two people we can handle, and we just need to hold off the boss till Batman gets here." Batgirl told Gaspher in a soothing voice, but arias just glared at her with a look full of anger.

"Excuse me! Are you saying that we are weak?!" Road yelled with everyone turning a corner and getting close to the location they were heading to, which Batgirl looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Tiamat who was giggling.

"No shit Sherlock! None of us can beat Kokabiel, hell none of us met him face to face, and if you have forgotten he is one of the strongest Fallen angles, the only one here that can beat him if she does not loses her temper is Tiamat, hell if Batman is right about his last update of information than all he needs is you and Sona for what he wants, so yea we all are weak!" Batgirl yelled in rage with a hint of fear added, making everyone hiss in agreement, but Riss just growled, but then looked at her with a raised eyebrow, till laughing was heard.

"Your smart for some...I don't know what two of you are, but it does not matter since you all are too weak, but since I betting that only two or three people know what my plan is, but to easily explain my plan is to start a war with the three fractions to finish what was started!" A man with black hair and really pale skin yelled in the air with a mocking laugh, causing everyone to shiver.

"Isn't he the best? I mean it you got to love the way he thinks." Freed spoke as he just stood under the flying man with a big smile, only to get a kick on the back of his head by Irina, who came out of no where and landed next to Batgirl and Batwoman, which surprised everyone.

"Hey everyone I saw this guy in the air while I tried to find Xenovia, oh and might I add longest run ever." Irina spoke with a tired smile, making everyone raise a eyebrow, but soon Kokabiel laughed like a maniac.

"This is rich! One of the weak people from the church, three Fallen angles that went against everything, a bunch of weak tiny Devils, a dragon king that might amuse me in a fight, and finally two people who work for the well known Batman, to bad for you though that I have some unfinished business to finish with the last member of the Hyoudou family..." Kokabiel spoke in a dark voice, before blinding everyone with light, but once it was over both Kokabiel and Freed were gone, making Irina, Batgirl, Batwoman, Tiamat, The Fallen and a few Devils scared.

"No! We have to find Kokabiel!" Irina shouted with tears threatening to fall, which everyone agreed, but Rias had a nervous chuckle.

"But, if Kokabiel kills who he is after me or Sona could bring the person back to life as a Devil." Rias spoke nervously, making Irina glare at her.

"NO! That is my friend and I will not let him die! If he dies because you get cocky I will kill you..." Irina growled, making everyone flinch.

*With Issei*

"Man this is so boring...I rather fight criminals...or hanging out with Irina..." Issei whispered under his breath, till a red flash appeared on a phone, causing Issei to raise a eyebrow, and picked up the phone, and put it against his ear.

"Mr. Hyoudou scans show that a Fallen is coming here, and it is not for a friendly visit." Lucius called, making Issei look surprise which easily turned into a frown.

"Lucius commence plan beta b32, and get the Batmobile ready, cause this fight will end tonight." Issei claimed with a voice that was serious, which soon a invisible barrier covered the whole tower, with weapons ready to fire any second.

"I figured you say that, the Batmobile is ready and I will call Zane to get the guy." Lucius replied and hanged up the phone, making Issei smile, till a zap came and he turned around to see Kokabiel getting shocked like no tomorrow, and he noticed Issei watching him with a smirk on his face, and read and understood the words that came out of his lips by reading them, but then got blasted back by an incredible force.

"Time to get to work." Issei whispered, as he jumped over his desk when a container open to show his Batsuit and gadgets all ready to be used.

*With the others*

"We...*huff* are almost there..." Irina breathed hard, till they all saw Kokabiel flying threw the sky and was heading straight at the school like he was about to crash, making everyone look wide eyed and caused their jaws to drop.

"Umm...what the hell...?" Batgirl breathed, which everyone shrugged their shoulder not knowing what to say.

"We should follow him to the schools, there is no telling what could happen." Sona claimed, which everyone agreed and hurried to the school by using a magic circle, and once they made it they saw a shocked Kokabiel and a dumbfounded Freed and Valper with the stolen Excaliburs, but before any questions could be asked a car drove by and parked in front of everyone, and Batman jumped out of the car and landed on his feet with a stone cold look.

"It's time this fight ends, and if you want to hurt anyone else then you have to go through me." Batman spoke, making everyone shiver.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Ok there we go everyone, now not much but it gives the suspense, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **Justice**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Final Battle and happy goodbye?**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter for you all! This chapter took a lot of work, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but first I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, but enough of that let's get this story started!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"It's time we end this once and for all!" Kokabiel called out spreading out his wings with rage written all over his face, which Batman replied by getting in a slight fighting position and leaning forward.

"That I can agree on, this ends now." Batman replied slowly and deeply, making everyone except Kokabiel shiver, in fact he just grinned like a madman ready for a war that was coming sat him full force, and Batman just threw something to Irina, who caught it and saw a handle and the object turned into a sword, making Irina smile.

"Thank you!~" Irina sang with a smile, before turning serious, and on the Issei Batman was smiling, on the outside however he just looked like a stone.

"Valper! Get the Excalibur ready! Heh, I wish to fight one of the Devil Kings or hell one of their queens, but fighting the so call legendary Batman and their is also a Dragon king...this will just be as fun as that!" Kokabiel admitted with a savage smile and snapped his fingers and three beast appeared, all three had three heads.

"Never thought he had this..." Batman admitted but still was unnerved, but everyone else was surprised, except Tiamat who was grinning ready to finally fight.

"Rias my and my group will keep a barrier around the school, I trust that you and your group can hold Kokabiel off till either someone senses this battle or Batman wins, a miracle happened, or possibly something else, many things can happen." Sona told Rias, who nodded her head, allowing Sona to head off with her group to make a barrier.

"You fools think this will be easy? Well let me tell you that there is not a lot of time, since I put a spell that will destroy this city, and the only way to stop it is be defeating me, or literally destroy me!" Kokabiel laughed like a maniac, causing Batgirl and Batwoman to look at his wondering if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.

'Crap we are screwed!' The three Fallen thought in fear, but after looking at Batman they tried to calm their nerves.

"Jeez crazy much?" Batgirl asked while rasing her sword up, with Batwoman doing the same but is grabbing one of her guns.

"Well obviously, now I believe that you guys can handle those dogs, while me and Batman fight the big bad boss of the Fallen Angles." Tiamat claimed with a grin, making everyone except Batman sigh at her.

"Now attack them-" Kokabiel started till Batwoman shot a bullet at one of the beasts eyes, causing the dog like creature to howl in pain, allowing Akeno to fire some lightning at a second dog followed by Rias adding a bit of her power of destruction into the attack, causing the beast to fly off after the one leaving Asia and Gaspher in charge of support, while Batgirl and Batwoman were fighting the second three headed dog, and Irina was fighting the last one with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlele, with Mira close behind.

"Go help Irina, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlele in fighting one of those Cerberus by yourself will leave you dead, and make sure to watch Ravel and Mira." Batman told Tiamat, who just raised a eyebrow.

"...I know that, plus she is human, and to add the sword you gave her does not really have any special ability like Excalibur mimic, but with that other girl it might be possible, but those three Fallen are still low level, plus that Phenex is not really showing comfort of her powers and can I asked why we are now bring up the name of the Cerberus?" Tiamat replied, only to get a look from Batman.

"No, now go I'll be able to handle Kokabiel by myself." Batman stated, which Tiamat shrugged before flying off to help Irina, as Kokabiel gave a sigh.

"I really wanted to fight the Dragon king then you, but whatever you'll be a good warm up." Kokabiel taunted getting a spear ready, while Batman had a Batarang ready in his hand.

"Getting cocky won't help you in this fight Kokabiel." Batman claimed while throwing his Batarang at Kokabiel, who responded by throwing the spear which collided and made a massive explosion.

*With the fight against the Cerberus*

"This thing won't stay down!" Rias shouted as she threw a ball of destruction at the Cerberus, which the beast slapped it away and was going to charge at Koneko, until Batwoman shot a bullet in the middle heads eyes, in term made the middle head of Cerberus blind, allowing Akeno to burn it with some lightning, and a swift punch from Koneko, (who had her cat ears and tail out) going to Rias who charged enough power to destroy every cell of the Cerberus, until the second one charged at Batgirl who was dogging only to trip when the it was about to bit her, until Gasper froze it.

"*phew* Thanks Gaspher, you saved my life!" Batgirl called with a small smile, which Gasper returned.

"Not complaining that no one died, but we are in the middle of a battle between beast of Hell!" Raynare yelled with a spear aimed at one of the heads of the Cerberus with help from Mittlele and Kalawarner, which broke free and knocked the attack away with no damage and was going to charge, but Mira came in and tried to cut the beast down, only to be slapped away and was going to be a few toy, till Tiamat came and broke one of the Cerberus necks and ripped the head off, then began grinning as she breathed ice and froze it's feet in place, making everyone shocked by the development, which annoyed Tiamat.

"What?! I wanted a fight so let's get the last one so I can fight that-" Tiamat started, but was interrupted by Irina cutting another head of the Cerberus off, and allowing Rias and Akeno to fuse their attack and incinerated the Cerberus completely.

"You were saying?" Batgirl questioned, making Tiamat pout, but before she could say anything Asia screamed, making everyone look to see the last Cerberus about to attack Asia and Gaspher, till it was cut in half by Xenovia using Excalibur destruction, until it broke into pieces, making everyone shock.

'Oh come on!' Kiba thought with a look of fustratation at seeing the sword break as he made sure that the Cerberus was dead, while Irina walked next to Xenovia looking at the now destroyed sword in shock.

"Well...I guess it only had little time to be used before breaking, since Batman really damaged Destruction to the point where there were cracks everywhere." Irina thought out loud, which Xenovia sighed and dropped whatever was left of the sword on the ground, which everyone got out of their shock to look at Valper and Freed who were a bit surprised.

"Interesting...I will have to do some research." Valper admitted, as a golden appeared and the Excaliburs that were around became one, just when Kiba started walking in front of both Valper and Freed.

"Now it is time to pay for what you did Valper to my friends and comrades!" Kiba yelled in rage, which only made Valper smile in amusement before throwing something at Kiba, who caught it which was a cylinder that is glowing, making Kiba look at Valper with a raised eyebrow.

"There you go, your friends...or what's left of them, you see I did research on the Excaliburs and the theory came to me on how to wield the full might of the swords! That was to use DNA and other fine ideas, but as a result we or should I say I had to do some drastic stuff, or in the case of understanding killing your comrades to make what you are holding, it allows a person to wield the full power of Excalibur, but once the church found out they excommunicated me and took the idea for themselves, but Freed had to use three I made." Valper explained, making everyone look at him with looks of shock and hate, except Freed who was now grinning the whole time.

"Yep! And I love it so I can kill you little shits!" Freed cheered, grabbing onto the fused Excalibur, until a explosion caught their attention, and they saw Batman punching Kokabiel in the face repeatedly with his fist holding electricity.

*A few minutes earlier*

"You have guts...but not enough to defeat m-what is that soun-agh!" Kokabiel yelled, as a beeping sound became a explosion that blew up a pair of his wings, leaving him with eight wings and a bit of blood on his clothes, while Batman watched with no emotion.

"You left a blind spot open for me to hit." Batsman claimed, causing Kokabiel to growl in rage from his wings being destroyed and Batman's comment.

"Why you little!" Kokabiel spat before charging with millions of spears aimed at Batman and was coming at him, while Batman dogged by doing backflips, rolls, twirls, and moving to the sides with ease, making Kokabiel growl but the next thing he knew was that he was going to punch Batman, but the Dark Knight jump and landed on Kokabiel's back, surprising the Fallen from what his opponent did, but while Kokabiel was stunned Batman used the time to make his gloves glow in electricity and punched Kokabiel repeatedly, but when one of Kokabiel's turned into a blade Batman did a backflip and kicked Kokabiel in the face making blood come out of his nose, then kick him in the side breaking something then rolled out the way and stood ready for the next round.

"You wanted a fight? Well all I'm feeling about this fight is a one sided fight." Batman claimed, making Kokabiel growl and flew up into the air, which Batman ran to the school and ran up the wall before using his Batclaw to fly him through the air, and once in the air he started to glide in the air shocking Kokabiel, but once Batman started diving to the ground the change into going up with incredible speed, making Kokabiel start moving in the air trying to not get hit, but his plan failed when Batman sent a kick to his gut and started to throw him fast at the ground, which in term make Kokabiel getting close to hit the ground, but once he tried to move his wings but his top pair of wings exploded making Kokabiel crash into the ground hard blood coming out of his back, but once he tried to get up he was both punched and kicked on the top of the head by Batman, who smacked his fist together making electricity come out.

"You...son of a b-" Kokabiel started with a bruised face, but was interrupted by Batman punching him in the face repeatedly.

*Present time*

"What the hell..." Xenovia muttered, as Irina had a dreamy look, while everyone else looked surprised, except Batgirl and Batwoman and Tiamat who looked impressed.

"That is new..." Valper deadpan, just when Batman grabbed Kokabiel by his hair and tossed him into the school building, and followed him, making everyone blink.

"What the fu-" Freed started till a light enveloped Kiba and once it was over he was holding a sword that represents darkness and light, and glared at both Valper and Freed.

"Behold the power between me and my comrades! My balance breaker! My Holy Demotic sword! The sword of betrayal." Kiba called, shocking everyone to the core at what his new sword was. (Got lazy about the conversation with his comrades sorry!)

"What a Holy-Demotic sword?! That is impossible...unless..." Valper started before going to his own thoughts, while Xenovia chuckled before hold her hand out.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice, In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" Xenovia called with a portal opening which she grabbed the legendary sword Durandal and pointed it at Freed and Valper.

"What?! How is that possible no one is supposed to be able to hold weapons like Durandal without further research!" Valper yelled, only for Xenovia to struggle when the sword started to move a bit.

"That is where you are wrong, unlike others I'm naturally born to use Durandal! So knight of Gremory are you ready to finish this?" Xenovia spoke, shocking Valper, while Kiba nodded his head, which they both charged at Freed who used the abilities of all the Excalibur's that were fused, only for every attack to be stopped or destroyed by Xenovia using Durandal, allowing Kiba to charge at Freed and slice the fused Excalibur in half, which made Freed faint.

"Did you see that my friends...our bond has defeated Excalibur..." Kiba whispered with joy, leaving Valper smirking with his thoughts finally connected.

"Of course! The reason that sword was able to be made was from the fact that not only the four original Maou's died but Go-gaahh!" Valper started before being killed by a light spear from Kokabiel who was floating in the air with only two wings and blood and cuts everywhere, but he had a big grin on his face.

*Few minutes earlier*

"Ugh...that Bat will pa-" Kokabiel started getting out of a wall, till Batman flew in and sent his feet straight into Kokabiel's chest breaking some ribs, causing Batman to flip and punch Kokabiel through the wall.

"Just give up it will be easier if this ends soon..." Batman told Kokabiel who glared at Batman before smirking.

"You are just saying that because you are tired." Kokabiel claimed with a spear forming in his hands, but before anything else Batman threw a Batarang, which Kokabiel dogged by moving his body, which only led to the Batarang to blast a high wave of sound, making Kokabiel death and lose concretion on the spear making it disappear, allowing Batman to punch Kokabiel in the gut and threw him on a table to only jump and slam his fist on Kokabiel in the gut and destroyed the table from impact.

"You were saying?" Batman questioned only for Kokabiel to slowly get up, but only to get blown back by an explosion, which destroyed another pair of his wings leaving him with only two wings left.

"Heh...heheh...you failed..." Kokabiel groan before making a hole through a wall, which the roof started to fall onto Batman, just when Kokabiel left.

*Present*

"Well I might not be able to beat you...but I will break your spirits...Valper was a smart man, though to smart for his own good...but to answer how that sword was made not only did the four original Maou's died, but the leader of heaven it self, that is right God is dead as well!" Kokabiel called out while laughing like a maniac, making all the Devils freeze in shock, while Asia fell to the ground crying not felling her body, and Irina and Xenovia were on their knees, Irina threatening to cry, but Xenovia was having a hard time to breath, while Batgirl, Batwoman, Tiamat, and the Fallen could not move they shocked by those words, and once Batman made it he looked at everyone, but once his eyes landed on Irina something snapped, and once he saw Kokabiel trying to throw a spear at Xenovia he jumped and rolled himself and her out of the way, making the girl regain her thoughts and blush at seeing Batman on top of her, but he got up and glared at Kokabiel.

"...That was the biggest mistake you have ever made..." Batman growled and charged at Kokabiel, who became scared and tried to move, but was stopped when something landed at his legs, making them become ice and weighing him down, but it allowed the Dark Knight to use his Batclaw to get closer to Kokabiel and did a reverse flip and kicked Kokabiel's shoulder really hard making it snap, causing him to scream bring everyone's attention on the two, and gasped when they saw Batman using Kokabiel as a way to protect himself from crashing into the ground, and it happened leaving a big crater, and once the smoke cleared Kokabiel was on the ground broken, with the last of his wings destroyed, but Batman grabbed Kokabiel and threw him out of the crater making sure he was knocked out.

"Heh...I guess I really didn't had to do anything..." A voice that belongs to a guy spoke, making everyone look at a man who was wearing white dragon armor, making everyone surprised at the turn of events, except Batman who just started.

"White Dragon...why are you here?" Batman asked not caring, making the man in white armor chuckle.

"I'm here to pickup Kokabiel...after all Azazel does not trust you that much, now I'll be taking him and Freed then leave." The man spoke, just when Sona and her group came, but before the man could move he was sent into the ground by an invisible force, and once everyone looked at Batman he was touching a button on his wrist while the Batmobile was in battle mode with a cannon aimed at the man in white armor, and there was a force from it that pushed pressure.

"Sorry can't do that." Batman spoke, making everyone look at him with a weird look, until they all heard sirens going off and a big armored truck came, and police cars that belong to a secret government group (is that a thing?), and a man came out of the car, the man was about Kiba, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, and Mira's age, with black and silver hair, and is wearing a detective uniform.

"Alright men! Let's get this freak!" The man called, which a bunch of guys grabbed Kokabiel, and dragged him off.

"Issei...Hyoudou...knows about the...Supernatural..." Kokabiel muttered, but no one heard except Sona, whoms eyes widen from hearing that.

"You finally came Zane." Batman asked looking at the man who is named Zane, who laughed a bit.

"Never stop being serious huh? Well yeah took a while, plus I got paper work, well see you later I guess!" Zane replied before getting in his car and left, with the other cars following, leaving everyone except Batman stunned, which Batman glanced at Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat with a look, which they understood and went into the back of the Batmobile, while Batman jumped into the front, but looked at the group of people.

"Never forget...a man is never dead, until he is forgotten." Batman spoke, before entering into the Batmobile, which turned into a car again, and drove off before questions could be asked, but the guy in the white armor just clicked his tongue and grabbed Freed then flew off.

*Unknown location a day later with Irina*

"So you heading off soon?" A voice asked Irina who is wearing a business suit, looking at the sun rising to only see Issei wearing his own business suit.

"Yea...but maybe I should be the one asking questions oh superior Batman!" Irina sarcastically, making Issei wince at the tone she was using.

"Yea...but hey what do you want me to say when we reunited, even if your friend Xenovia was not there, go say hey Irina, guess what I know about the supernatural world, and I'm Batman!" Issei questioned in a joke like manner, which made Irina laugh a bit.

"True...I understand why you are doing this, but I will miss you..." Irina replied in a depressed tone, but Issei gave her a kind smile.

"Not long really...considered that I have info that their is going to be a meeting between fractions soon, and maybe when you get back to Europe you could...get...well you know...a wedding dress...while I get most of the planning done." Issei told Irina in an embarrassed tone, making Irina blush like a tomato, but she then gave a big smile.

"Now that I can do...plus it gives me the chance to tell my parents." Irina spoke cheekily, making Issei burst out laughing, before calming down and looking at Irina and gave her a hug.

"I love you Irina." Issei spoke softly.

"I love you too, Ise..." Irina replied with the same tone add Issei, before they looked at each other in the eye, then moved closer and kissed, just when the sun showed them.

*At the Airport*

"Ready to head back Irina?" Xenovia asked her friend, who looked both happy and sad with one look in her eyes.

"Yea...but I have a lot of stuff to get from Europe, and I have to call my parents." Irina told Xenovia, who raised a eyebrow before looking shock at Irina's left hand.

"Irina what is that on your hand?" Xenovia questioned, making Irina confused at what Xenovia was asking, before looking at her hand and was shocked to find the ring proposed to her with when they were kids, and tied to it was a piece of paper, and when Irina open it and started reading she was literally glowing, making Xenovia confused, and looked over her shoulder to read the note only for her eyes to widen.

 _"No matter where you will always be in my heart my love."_

 _-Issei_

"And you always will be in mine Issei..." Irina whispered cheerfully before walking to her plane, with Xenovia following behind with a faint blush.

*With Issei*

"That was really surprising Master Hyoudou." Alfred told Issei, who was smiling a bit and sent a call and message to a few people.

"Yea...by the way Alfred where is my journal?" Issei replied, only to meet a smirking Alfred, causing Issei to look at him in fear.

"I gave it to Irina, plus don't you have to take Tiamat on a date for taking Kokabiel on by yourself?" Alfred countered, only for the room they are in to have a knock sound coming through revealing Tiamat in a Dark blue dress with matching heels.

"Are you going to hurry or what? I don't have all day." Tiamat claimed, making Issei gulp when she grabbed his arm and dragged him.

'I will get you back for this Alfred! That journal holds things that I keep in the back of my mind, and that is my prevented thoughts!' Issei thought angrily, while Alfred watched with a amused look.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone! Chapter done and everything is good! So I had this question that I felt I should answer at the end of the chapter, this is a mix of Batman, but it does not mean this is a crossover, that is like saying a few stories that have a mix of two things together that are not crossovers, but I hope to see you next time!**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **Justice**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Events before the meeting**

 **Hey everyone out there I'm back, note though this will be a short one, since one there is not a lot to go on since Issei is in no fraction, and such as...well you will get what I'm talking about after reading the chapter, but remember I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea and my Oc-Zane- And for the question I got about asking where Kuroka is, she will be reveled during the natural point in time during the gathering of young Devils, besides that enjoy the chapter.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"What does the president of the school want with me?" Issei asked himself as he was in front of his school three weeks after the whole Kokabeil mess.

"I don't know, maybe something school related." Tiamat suggested, but Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, making Tiamat look st him cluelessly.

"Why are you here, you know what would happen if someone that is apart of the supernatural saw you right?" Issei questioned, causing Tiamat to sigh in annoyance.

"Try to be protective but no! Guy thinks he can handle everything himself..." Tiamat muttered yet complained, making Issei bring up a ice grenade from his pocket, in term making Tiamat be quiet.

"Not going unprepared, now stay in the car and don't open it for anyone, just because you sneaked into the car does not mean anything, so stay inside cause it is the only thing that will hide you from the supernatural." Issei spoke, which Tiamat nodded her head dumbly and went to the car, as Issei went inside the school, but unknown to both of them a girl was watching them the whole time with a amused smile on her face.

"Interesting, good thing I know now who the Bat is...fufufu." The girl laughed amused about the information she found, and started planning what to do.

*With Issei*

"Hello? Anyone inside?" Issei asked while opening the door in front of him to enter the room, to only find Sona behind her desk a chessboard in front of her ready for a game, just as she was looking at the door.

"Hello Mr. Hyoudou, it is nice to meet you, but considering who you are, you already know who I am, isn't that right Batman?" Sona asked, only to receive a blank look from Issei who then smiled.

"Let me guess Kokabeil right? Figured I heard what he said, but how did you guess it was me?" Issei questioned taking a seat in front of her desk, which Sona smiled softly at him.

"The equipment, and the fact that Kokabeil was blasted from where you were to the school since he was determined to be there, now why did you not deny anything I just said?" Sona replied, only to be met with Issei smirking at her.

"Cause you are a smart person, you and your friend Gremory are opposites of the same coin if I must say." Issei answered, making Sona blush and look confused.

"What do you mean, is that a insult?" Sona questioned dangerously, causing Issei to chuckle in amusement.

"No it's just that you both focus on different things for your groups, and you two are different in general; for example your group is all about magic and how to get it higher along with strategy, while Rias is focused on hitting hard and fast with strength with little strategies, and finally you two are different in brains and anything similar, but mind me to say that you both suck at physical strength, due to the fact that you two think only on your family magic...but a bit of advice try to work on it with magic and I promise that you will be better than Rias." Issei explained, making Sona smile to then laugh a bit.

"Now I know I won't regret this...but I challenge you to a chess match, and I believe you know the conditions to this." Sona spoke with happiness, causing Issei to chuckle and nod his head.

"Yea, we will have to discuss the conditions later though." Issei claimed, which Sona nodded her head with a smile, which they soon began the game.

*A hour later*

"How come I end up with the strange situation, I mean I had to deal with a month fight Joker, but me getting Sona to have us get engaged is something I never thought of...normal." Issei muttered to himself while walking to his ride, while a guy about a year older than him passed him, and they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Vali is my name, who are you?" The guy named Vali asked, causing Issei to raise a eyebrow at him, a bit amused with the situation.

"Issei Hyoudou, may I ask why you introduced yourself to me, it seems a bit unnatural if you think about it." Issei replied, making Vali smirk at him then shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer.

"Not sure, you just caught my attention for some reason...maybe we will fight in the future I don't know." Vali claimed, only to make Issei chuckle.

"Whatever, but a question, what is the main thing in every fairy tale is that every girl dream of here and there?" Issei questioned, causing Vali to raise a eyebrow thinking why someone would ask that.

"A knight in shining armor, which could be put in a guy in white armor, why you ask?" Vali asked wondering where this was going, but Issei just smirk at him.

"If that is the case, then if there are three things that can save the day? A man in white armor, a man in black armor, or something supernatural...think about it..." Issei spoke while walking off, causing Vali to smirk and head off in a unknown location.

'We will meet again White Dragon...' Issei thought, then looked at his phone having the words 'Bane is here' on it.

*A few days later*

"Today is the day of the meeting right?" Murayama asked a bit nervous and tired after training, with Katase in the same condition, while Tiamat just stretched a bit, as Issei looked at the three then at the computer.

"Yea at night, we are supposed to be there along with my friend from the police...kinda, but that is the case...and my friend who will be our back up." Issei replied muttering the last bit under his breath.

"So parents are coming right? Does that mean Alfred is coming since...well you don't have parents, and Murayama doesn't either, while Katase's are on business in who knows where..." Tiamat questioned, to only meet silence when Issei sent a message to someone.

"No...it is never going to be that, today Alfred is meeting a friend, so I am not messing up anything for him, he deserves this more than anyone else." Issei answered, causing all three girls to become silent.

"Ok, well we will get ready...by the way nice pick on where an outdoor wedding will be, Irina would be happy about it." Katase spoke, while she, Murayama, and Tiamat walked off, just when Issei smirked.

"This day will be the strangest by far..." Issei sigh in tiredness, before heading up stairs for school, and hopefully the meeting.

*During lunch*

"Well what the hell am I seeing..." Murayama muttered silently, with Katase was blinking at the most confusing thing in the world, and Issei just kept a blank expression on his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"If you want a summary of the day then, we went to class doing activities and such, while Tiamat found the White Dragon and Ophis looking at the school from a roof talking about something, and right now during lunch we are seeing another Maou dressed as a tv character in the gymnasium, and is becoming a model I think of pictures, and the Student Council mainly Saji is trying to control the crowd...only thing I'm wondering is where is Sona?" Issei replied with a straight face, but looked at the doors to the gymnasium was pushed open to reveal Sona looking annoyed.

"Everyone get to class!" Sona shouted annoyed, scaring everyone except Issei, Murayama, and Katase, leaving only a group of Devils, and three Fallen, and the Bat family in the Gymnasium.

"Should we leave?" Murayama asked a bit nervous, as Issei looked to see what was going on, but nodded his head.

"Yea, just remember her face that was Serafall the strongest woman in hell...literally not joking, but we might be in trouble when Michelle and Gabriel come, makes me wounded if Azazel will bring the strongest woman in his fraction, probably will make everyone nervous...but they still won't be enough to handle the major problem coming..." Issei answered while muttering the last part under his breath, causing both girls to sweat a bit.

"Umm...I'm not to comfortable with that..." Katase claimed, but Issei shrugged his shoulders and left, both girls following him, till they cross paths with a familiar man.

"So...when is the wedding...I mean come on I need to get my suit and tie ready, so give me details...am I the best man?" Zane questioned Issei, who laughed at his friends antics.

"It's on the invitation, and yes your the best man unless he comes." Issei claimed with a grin, in term made Zane annoyed.

"You know me and him don't get along...whatever, but I got your message I'll be ready, got my men cars hidden and set, so when the meeting starts we can be done and set for any emergency or anything." Zane stated, which Issei nodded his head.

"Right, but for now...want to get some coffee or tea?" Issei replied, making Zane think, while the two girls watched them dumbfounded by what is going on.

"Either, as long as we get something else like a donut..." Zane stated, making Issei chuckle at the comment.

"Right you two head home to prepare...tonight will be eventful..." Issei told the two girls, which they nodded their heads dumbly.

*At Night*

"In one hour the meeting will start, and we will meet the strongest of the three fractions, so be prepared for anything." Issei told the girls, as he went to grab his mask, while the girls smirk.

"Alright, only if we get to have some major girl talk with your fiancé later." Katase replied with a devious smirk, causing Issei to roll his eyes, but on the inside he was a bit afraid of what could happen.

"Whatever, it's time to go." Issei claimed getting his mask on, with the girls nodding their heads and went inside the Batmobile, as Issei jumped into the car and drove off into the night to the biggest event that has happened so far, but from the far side of the city a man is slowly heading to the same place our heroes are going.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Here it is done and ready, I hope you guys like the chapter and such, again sorry it was short I hope you all understand, and I hope to hear or see you all for next time.**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **Justice**


	17. Chapter 17

**Christmas special**

 **Hey everyone this is not a chapter to the story, well it is but it is irrelevant to the story, this is just a special about young Issei and Irina spending Christmas together, nothing more and nothing less, but this won't be the longest chapter as far as I know, just simple taking and a Christmas song, now I don't own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related (Saying that because character will be mentioned) they belong to original owners, but I do own the chapter and story, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

* * *

"Hey Ise, what are we going to do in your home, your parents are off to a party, while mine are at the Church and couldn't bring me along, and Alfred is meeting up with some friends, so again what will we do?" A six year old Irina asked as she wore a white long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and had white socks on, with her hair reaching her elbows, while Issei just looked around wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and grey jeans, as he looked for something, till something came to his mind.

"We can go watch a Christmas movie, and drink coco, while sitting near the fire." Issei thought out loud, making Irina smile and nodded her head, as they turned on the tv and ran to the kitchen, to which Issei was starting to make coco, while Irina secretly made some popcorn but Issei noticed and smiled, and once they were both done they hurried back and put one bowl of popcorn on the table, and two cups of coco.

"So Ise, what kind of movie you want to watch?" Irina asked, while Issei was starting to make a fire in the fire place.

"Don't know, any movie would be fine to me, after all you are here with me, so anything would be fine." Issei replied with a smile, causing Irina to blush a bit, but smiled nonetheless and put on a movie.

"Are you done yet Ise I got the movie ready." Irina told Issei, who got up and picked Irina up bridle style and sit on the couch and putting Irina next to him, causing Irina to blush from the action.

"Nice time huh?" Issei questioned, which Irina's blush deepened.

"I-Ise!" Irina squeaked, causing Issei to smile and continued watching the movie.

*After the Movie*

"So since the movie is done, can I ask since it is midnight, what do you hope to get from Santa?" Issei asked Irina, who looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Issei don't be dumb...All I want for Christmas is you..." Irina answered, and music started playing, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

'Where did the music come from?' Issei thought, and saw a music player playing, and a remote in Irina's hand.

 _(All I want for Christmas is you)_

 _Irina- I don't want a light for Christmas,_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

 _Ooh, I just want you for my own,_

 _More than you could ever know,_

 _Make my wish come true!_

 _All I want for Christmas is...you_

*Instrumental*

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fire place,_

 _Santa Clause won't make me happy,_

 _with a toy on Christmas Day_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own more than you could ever know,_

 _make my wish come true!_

 _All I want for Christmas is you!_

 _You Baby!_

 _Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for ST. Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight_

 _what more can I do?_

 _Baby!_

All I want for Christmas is you!

 _You Baby!_

 _Oh! All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere_

 _and the sound of children laughing fills the air_

 _And everyone is signing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

 _won't you please bring my baby to me_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

 _oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true!_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

 _You!_

 _(You baby)_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby!_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby!_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

 _...All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

 _*Finish*_

"R-really...wow and you sang...I don't hear that a lot..." Issei commented with a faint blush, as Irina blush a bit as well but had a smile on her face.

"Yea...are you going to sing..?" Irina asked a bit nervous, but Issei shook his head no.

"No...I'm tired, plus you made me promise not to sing until our wedding..." Issei answered a bit sleepy, making Irina pout, but she then squeaked when Issei wrapped his arms around her and lay them both down onto the coach, and after a few minutes Issei was soundly asleep, as Irina was trying to process everything going on, but smiled and went to sleep on Issei's chest, but in the morning both of their parents were surprised to see the position they were in, but took pictures of it all.

 **Finish~**

* * *

 **There we go done with the special, now remember this is not relevant to the story, I just wanted to make a chapter for Christmas, the next chapter will be apart of the story...or I'll make a New Years one, don't know maybe if you all have a say I'll decide, anyways I hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas to all and all tonight.**

 **Merry X-mas**


	18. Chapter 18

**Battle for peace/Meeting Begins**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, now on to a review I got-**

 **meirmamuka- Rias will have someone to love in this story, I got some help from** **Lewamus Prime 2016, and who ever said Grayfia is married, or has a child *Hint**Hint*, as for how others will be involved or added, you are just going to wait and see.**

 **Now to the usual, I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, or Batman, I do own my Oc's, but I do not own a future Oc by** **Lewamus Prime 2016, now with that done it is time to get this story started.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"About time you got here, I thought I would be the only human here...well besides my men, I mean we can take on regular people easily, but the leaders, no way in hell." Zane told Batman, as they walked to the meeting room, while Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat stayed behind around the Batmobile that was parked in the middle of the courtyard.

"Well you might, the others not so much, now come on there is a meeting that we have to go to." Batman replied, as they entered they saw who was in the room, there was Rias and her group, Sona and her group on the Devil's side, and both Mira and Ravel in between the two groups, with Grayfia in front of them, and sitting in two chairs in front of her were Sirzechs, and next to him was the girl he just saw today Searfall, both were wearing bussiness like clothes, on the Fallen Angle side was Vali, Raynare, Mittlele, Kalawarner, and in front of them was Azazel, and sitting next to him is a crippled Dohnaseek, but his presence made Batman glared at him, before looking on the Angle's side and was surprised to see both Michel and Gabriel, but was happy to see Irina, and Xenovia behind the two, after a few seconds though Irina noticed them and smiled at Batman, who returned it for a few second, before having a straight face again and cough, making everyone look at him and Zane, who just waved his hand like a idiot.

"Batman!" Everyone that met him face to face called out in surprise, except Vali and Irina and Sona who just looked at him for different reasons, and with everyone yelling that made Michel, Gabriel, and Serafall to look at him shock.

"Yep, this is the guy, and we are trying to make peace so hurry up and sign whatever and go, since I probably have to sign fot helping you fraction whack jobs with your...well jobs." Zane spoke, making everyone look at him, thinking if he wants a death wish or something.

"He is the joking type of person, don't worry, but he is serious about helping you." Bat-man added, making everyone look at him with looks that show 'really'.

"Ok, so do not get irritated at him, but at me, since me and my group have caught multiple strays, from both types of Angles, and Devils, hell even Fallen crazy guy that wanted to restart the war is there and is tied up, now how about we sign some papers?" Zane spoke with a business like tone around the end of his words, making everyone look at him surprise.

"Umm...ok, but if we agree to work with you we need to know who Batman is..." Sizeches claimed, making Zane grin like a idiot.

"I can answer that it is your face on steroids!" Zane joked and started laughing, making everyone look at him if he was stupid or something, but Batman actually smiled a bit, but it immediately turn into a straight face, but there was laughing outside.

"I don't see a reason to tell people I do not trust who I am, I rather have it so they can find out themselves...plus I have a deep hatred against Dohnaseek after learning about a mission he did years ago, and finding files in police data base back then to find out he killed a family, but something that makes me not trust anyone of the leaders of the three fractions is that he killed the parents in front of their only child." Batman stated in a firm voice, making everyone look at Dohnaseek in surprise, while said man tried to remember the moment, but once he did his eyes widen.

"I rember that was that Hyoudou family that I killed, I thought it was only a-" Dohnaseek started till dagger almost hit him in the head, and everyone looked at Irina as they realized that she threw the dagger.

"IRINA!" Xenovia called out surprised at what her friend did, while everyone else wanted to know why she did what she did.

"You...you killed my friends parents...if this was before the meeting I would have killed you..." Irina whispered, making everyone look at her, as they all felt concern, but Gabriel, and Xenovia heard her and looked at her shocked.

"...You know if she did not do that, I would have just brought out my gun and shot him...just saying, but yes back to business over the years my group have been captured multiple supernatural beings from every fraction known, we have also been into multiple investigations, especially with our new one, believing that they are working for a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade, we also discover that the so called leader is Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, with multiple groups formed, top three me and Batman find dangerous are Evil Dragons, Old Satan Fraction, and the Hero Fraction made of well...I think you understand what, but there is secretly a new group being made, one that will be able to easily to fight gods..." Zane told everyone looking calm, while everyone looked at his as if he started a bomb, except Vali who smirked.

"Dame...but why tell us?" Azazel asked being serious, as Batman just looked at him.

"Simple, so you can get prepared, the only way we will all survive is by working together." Batman answered, shocking everyone present, but before anyone could say anything, there was a explosion that made everyone look outside, and saw numbers of magicians all around using spells and attacking everywhere.

"Is this that group you were talking about?" Azazel asked with a amused voice, causing everyone, except Batman to look at him to see if he was serious.

"Yes...this is only a small group of them though." Batman answered with a emotionless tone, as everyone put their attention to everything going on outside, till a man with a black trench coat came, and was wearing a mask that covered his face. "He is mine!" Batman spoke suddenly and jump through the window and landed on the ground and charged at the man, while Vali went outside to fight the magicans cause...he was just bored and wanted action.

"Huh...I can still see he is mad." Zane thought out loud, making everyone look at him with question like looks.

"What do you mean, what did that guy do?" Irina asked a bit worried, but Zane looked like he was about to curse, but by seeing the look on a few female face's he sighed and covered his ears.

"He broke Batman's back...literally..." Zane muttered, making everyone freeze and looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

*With Batman*

"Bane..." Batman spoke, as he walked close to the man named Bane, but as he saw Tiamat, Batgirl, and Batwoman tried to get close he raised his hand telling them to stop where they are looking shock as he stood in front of the man, who came a dark laugh.

"Batman...I would say it is nice to see you, but that would be a lie...I want you dead..." Bane spoke while taking off his coat, for what was underneath was a machine that was attack to his skin, and looked a bit like armor, and pressed a button on a gauntlet that was on his arm, then his muscles started to grow, as well as his height, making everyone on both sides on the war zone to gasp.

"That is a new venom...but I can already tell what it is doing to you...that venom is going to every single organ you have, are you that desperate to kill me?" Batman asked, but it only made Bane laugh at what Batman said.

"No, you see I am going to break you...my goal is to humiliate you, crush you, then finally kill you, I want you to feel the pain I felt ever since you and I cross paths, I do not care what happens to me, as long as you suffer!" Bane answered and ran at Batman, who dogged one punch, but missed a second one smacking him into the school through the walls, making Bane grin, but immediately stopped when Batman used his grappling hook to get closer to Bane, which Bane replied by trying to punch Batman, who jumped over Bane landing on his back and started pulling two items of the machine and back flip away, and once he did Bane screamed in pain, but there was a explosion in the meeting room.

'No!' Batman thought, but heard attacks from the distance, and saw all of the people from the meeting room outside fighting the magicians with Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat helping, as well as the portal in the sky gone, making Batman raise a eyebrow. 'What the hell happened?' Batman thought confusedly.

*A few minutes earlier*

"Wait a minute! You are saying that, this person who came was able to hurt Batman, a person...well as far as anyone knows that was able to fight of armies of men, and such by himself easily, and took on fraction leaders like they were beginners...yet this person he is fighting somehow is able to hurt him?" Rias questioned in shock, which Zane replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, but that was years ago, guy can still hurt him, plus remember about me saying that a group could be formed, well that guy is a member...maybe, anyway we need to close that hole in the sky, and I might not be as smart as Batman, but I can do something to close it...like...got it Gasper has to close it by using his sacred gear...then we go kick some ass...yea let's go with it!" Zane replied with a big grin, making him look like a idiot, but everyone looked at him a little surpise about his idea which seems a bit crazy, but it just might work.

"I got to admit that was a crazy idea...and I am all for it, so you all go fight...while we stay here..." Azazel spoke then his words gotten lower and slower at the end. which Zane understood.

"Right, you heard the man come on! Let's show those magicians real power!" Zane yelled, making everyone smile and had determined looks in their eyes, and went outside, while the only people left were the three leaders, Serafall, Gabriel, Dohnaseek, and Grayfia, which lead to a explosion in the room, and a woman was standing...well floating in front of them, and the knowledge of who the woman was made Serafall gasp in shock.

"...Katera Leviathan..." Serafall breathed, making the woman named Katera who scowled at her.

"Serafall..." Katera growled at her, making the girl flinch.

*Present with Batman*

'So that woman fighting Azazel...Katera if I am right caused the explosion, and before that Gasper used his power to close the giant portal in the sky...alright it is time me and Bane finish this fight.' Batman thought as he threw some Batarangs at Bane which all missed, making Bane laugh.

"What was that, you losing your touch Batman?" Bane laughed, but he soon growled in pain when the Batarangs moved and hit him in the back destroying the machine more than it should and caused all the venom to enter Bane's body at once, making him into a beyond buff man who is about 8 to 9 feet tall, and he was drooling a lot, that everyone looked at him feeling that they are going to vomit, except Batman who looks like he raised a eyebrow, just when all the magicians went down, defeated or killed.

"...Dame he looks fucked up..." Zane spoke in pure shock, not noticing everyone is about to charge at Bane, but Batman did.

"No stay back!" Batman yelled, but it was to late since Bane hit the ground, making everyone standing on it feel a earthquake, and caused everyone to fall to the ground in pain.

"Dick! That was a cheap shot!" Zane yelled, as he fired a dart at Bane's left arm, causing it to fall asleep, and it made everyone look at him in surprise.

"You had something like that the whole time!" Everyone except Batman yelled, but Zane looked at his gun and face palm.

"Shit! I only had one shot!" Zane cried out in annoyance, making everyone look at his as if he was stupid.

"Just ignore him, he has his moments." Batman spoke, which everyone looked at him, as he looked at Bane.

"Do we have anyway to beat him?" Rias questioned, which Batman nodded his head, and as he did a sound was heard, making everyone look to the sky to see a black dog wearing a mask, and cap that covered it's body as it rode on a glider, which fired ice grenades at Bane, making the beast freeze and stiff as he was smashing everything around him.

"Was that a dog?" Everyone except Batman and Zane asked with a very shocked look, while Zane scowled in rage.

"I hate him..." Zane stated with a pissed of look, causing everyone to look at him confused, except for Batman who smirked a bit.

"My dog not yours...and before anyone ask'e his name is Batdog..." Batman claimed, shocking everyone, except Zane who scowled.

"Your dog pissed on my pants...all of them may I add, and stole my food, so I have full right to hate him..." Zane growled, but Batman ignored him.

"There is only two ways to win in this case, let the venom enter his system fully, or we tire him out...leading to the poison killing him..." Batman spoke getting out of the conversation with Zane, just as Batdog finished doing what he was doing he got off the glider and walk next to Irina and rubes his head on her leg, making her freeze, only to pet the dog, and calling him a good boy here and there.

"Ok...so what do we do now?" Sona asked, which Batman looked around, and noticed that one option was left.

"...Tiamat and we are going to fight Bane, while you all get Grayfia, and Serafall to use the strongest ice magic they have to freeze parts of Bane's body...there is no cure to the venom, not unless I had the time to make one...the only thing we can do is try to make less damage." Batman explained, which everyone nodded their heads hesitatingly, except Tiamat who was excited to fight, Zane who grinned a bit, and Batgirl, and Batwoman just looked shocked.

"What about us!" The girls cried out in union, which Batman just gave them a look.

"You can't help...not yet at least, so for now take cover." Batman told them, as he and Tiamat charged at Bane, which lead to Tiamat trying to punch Bane multiple times, but failed in the process, as Bane just raised his one good working arm and defended himself from every attack, to only slap Tiamat away, who growled at being hit away so easily, while Batman tried to shock him, only causing Bane to laugh as it only tickled him, and the explosions he felt from Batman just felt like a tap, but he just punch Batman in the gut, making him fly into a wall.

"Hehe, you are to weak Batman." Bane claimed, but could not move which surprised him as he saw ice forming around him, while Grayfia and Serafall were far away holding their hands out using their strongest ice magic, with Tiamat's help, and they all twitched from the constant struggle that Bane was doing to get out, but was stopped when he was blasted in the face by a cannon, and Batman jumping on his back, which Batman used his electric gantlets and put them at max power and started punching Bane, making Bane yell in pain, as Batman kept hitting him, before he started to shrink a bit, until it came to the point where Bane started to shrink back to his regular height, as Batman backed away a little tired after all that.

"This is where it ends, if you didn't try to use that venom then you could have live longer." Batman spoke to Bane, who looked like the life was take out of him.

"Maybe...but this was the best shot I had to finally beat you..." Bane spoke lowly, which Batman shook his head and closed Bane's eyes, and walked away, but once he was done Azazel crashed into the ground with Vali in his balance Breaker floating in the air.

"So Vali, why are you betraying us?" Azazel asked with a calm relaxed smile, making Vali scoff.

"One the name is Vali Lucifer, and I am betraying you sine the Khaos Brigade promise me strong opponents, so Batman, S-Ugh?!" Vali started but was interrupted by a punch and a bunch of kicks, from a male person wearing red dragon armor, with a big red fluffy scarf, and a bit of fur on the arms and legs, making everyone look at the person in shock.

"The Red Dragon Emperor!" Everyone called out, but Vali laughed, until he was silence by a laugh that made him cringe in pain from hearing it.

"That is right, I am 'The Mad Red Dragon Emperor' but you can call me the Creeper, only my real friends know my real name, so white Emperor are you ready to fight?" The man named Creeper asked with a voice filled with glee, making every woman shudder, while Vali scoffed.

"Yes I am, but don't expect-ugh!?" Vail started, but was interrupted when Creeper came close and sent a repeated amount of punches and kicks, and did not stopped until Vali's armor broke, and sent him to the ground when it happened.

"Hmm? Was that good enough?" Creeper asked with amusement, but as he was going to attack, he was stopped when the magic barrier around the school broke, and a man with black hair stood next to Vali, who stood up a bit tired from the attack he taken.

"Bikou what are you doing here?" Vali asked the man, who just looked at Batman, who in return looked back.

"Batman..." Bikou spoke a bit angry, but Batman just looked at him, as everyone looked at both him and Bikou a bit nervous.

"Robin...how are you doing?" Batman asked, making Bikou sigh, but smiled.

"Fine, now I will take my friend and leave, after all we both got a mission so bye." Bikou replied with a grin, as he and Vali left, leaving everyone stun.

"You know him?" Rias asked with a suspicious look, but Batman nodded his head.

"Yea a long time ago...now not really, I have some gifts for the three leaders." Batman replied, as he handed three boxes to Azazel, Michel, and Sirzechs, and when the three open them they were shocked about the gifts, but looked at Batman with appreciated looks.

"Umm...thank you Batman..." The three spoke nervously, which Batman nodded his head, before turning and left to his Batmobile, but before he did he was in front of Creeper who was still in his armor.

"I see you are doing well...hero of darkness..." Creeper said before he left, leaving Batman stunned, but grin a bit as he went into the Batmobile, with Batdog getting on his glider and flew off, and Tiamat, Batgirl, and Batwoman following him into the car, as everyone watched.

"Well, I think it is time to head back, Gabriel, Irina, Xenovia it is time to head back." Michel spoke while walking forward, which two of the three girls followed, but Irina stood still looking nervous, which Michel noticed and looked at her questionably.

"I can't...I have to stay...I'm having a wedding here in a few days..." Irina spoke slowly, making everyone freeze and look at her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There is the chapter for you all I hope you enjoy...and I will need some help, I do not know anything about weddings, so I would like to hear your comments, and advice about them, since I need it to make the next chapter, or any way to get information, but still I hope you all like the chapter and I will see you all next time, and Happy New Year!**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc**

 **Justice**


	19. Chapter 19

**The big day**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter of this story, so let's just get this started, I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, but the Oc appearing at the end of the chapter belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"Ok, suit ready and is on, tie done, shoes nice and clean, rings in pocket, hair done, everything else done...Alfred am I forgetting something...and he left early with Tiamat, Murayama, and Katase to get the after party done and ready, so I guess this is it the start of a new chapter of my life marriage...god I'm fucked..." Issei told himself, then slapped himself across the face getting his senses together.

"No you are not! You are marrying the girl that you loved since you two were kids! You can do this! No bull shit, no nothing just go there are get the marriage done, so go and do it!" Issei replied to a mirror, making it look like he was talking to someone else, but it only made him look like a idiot for a second or two.

"Just going...this is making me look like a idiot if I do this any longer..." Issei commented, as he left his room and headed to his car, then started to head to the church, that has been rebuilt and is now being used.

*With Irina*

"Ahhh! Need help! Xenovia help me!" Irina shouted at her friend, who was blinking in confusion, not knowing what to do to help what so ever.

"I don't know what to do Irina...this is my first time at a wedding." Xenovia claimed, but it only made Irina glare at her, causing Xenovia to flinch in fear.

"Then go get your dress on! You are wearing a school uniform when there is no school, seriously who does that all the time...wait do not answer, just please get your dress on..." Irina sighed, while Xenovia just backed away slowly not wanting to get yelled at again for almost no reason.

'Will I act like that when it is my wedding?' Xenovia thought as she left the room, while Irina was getting her dress ready and checked the mirror and saw he wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, with her hair down, and pure white heels.

"Ok good thing I got use to heels...right now I got something new, which is my dress, something old is mama's golden bracelet when she was as she claims my age, oh no! I don't have anything blue!" Irina cried out, only to hear a knock on the door and open it to see a woman who looked a little similar to her, and is wearing a pure white dress, making Irina gasp and hug the woman who chuckled a bit.

"You know dear, if your soon to be husband was here then he would have ran in here to see if you were alright, and let me tell you if he came then it would be bad luck since he is not supposed to see you until it is time." The woman spoke, which Irina sighed knowing she was right.

"Sorry, I was just a little nervous, and all mama..." Irina replied a bit embarrassed about it, making the woman laugh.

"That is just natural dear, now I heard that you are missing something blue, now we can't have that happening can we?" Irina's mother smile, as she gave Irina a box, which she opened, only to gasp when she saw a necklace with a blue heart made of sapphire.

"But where did you-" Irina started, but her mother stopped her by putting a hand on top of her head and gave Irina a gentle smile.

"Your father got it, since he thought you wouldn't have anything blue." Irina's mother answered, causing Irina to smile at her mother and give her a bone crushing hug, making her mother laugh.

*A few minutes later*

'You can do this Issei, you got your best man Zane, and you got on Irina's side as the maid of honor Xenovia, so such it up and...my god she looks beautiful...' Issei thought dreamily, as he saw Irina's father guiding his daughter to where the priest is, while everyone was watching happy for the two getting married, but Issei noticed that there were people from the three fractions sitting in the seats, including the leaders, and all the people he met as Batman, except all the guys he fought one on one with, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Irina was in front of him with a veil covering her face.

"We are here today-" The persist started.

(I do not know what they say so I'm just going to go to the good stuff)

"Do you Issei Hyoudou take Irina Shiro, as your lawful wedded wife until you both shall live from now till death itself?" The persist asked, making Issei smile.

"I do." Issei answered with a smile.

"And do you Irina Shrio, take Issei Hyoudou as your lawful wedded husband until you both shall live from now till death itself?" The Persist asked Irina, who had a few tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"I do." Irina replied with joy.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The persist called out, which as he did they put their wedding rings on their left ring finger, the ring was gold with pure diamonds melted into the ring, and once that was done, Issei raised Irina's veil that covered her face and looked her in the eyes, then they kissed with Issei's arms wrapped around her waist, while Irina wrapped her arms around Issei's neck, as everyone cheered and was clapping for the newlyweds.

*At the after party*

"So how does it feel to be married Irina Shiro-Hyoudou?" Xenovia asked curiously with a small smile, which Irina smiled at her.

"It feels amazing! I'm now married to the boy I always wanted to marry!" Irina answered with a sigh of bliss, till she felt someone hug her from behind, and looked to see Issei there.

"You know we should go dance, and maybe I can promise you that deal we had when it was a few years ago." Issei suggested, making Irina tilt her head, before her eyes widen and she grinned at him, as she looked around to see people either dancing, talking or even eating.

"Duet? Or by yourself?" Irina questioned, making Xenovia confused, but Issei looked at her and whispered something into Irina's ear, and her eyes widen and a smile grew on her lips as she heard what Issei suggested.

"I think you know the song." Issei answered with a smile, causing Irina to glow a bit and gave a glowing smile.

"You bet I do...but do you have a guitar?" Irina replied with a raised eyebrow, making Issei smirk and point at the stage, as Xenovia just looked at them confused.

"Yep, but do you have your remote, and are you ready to dance?" Issei questioned as he hold his arm out, making Irina smile and grabbed it and walked with him to the center of the dance floor, which Issei got a microphone and handed it to Irina, who gave him a smile.

"Everyone, we both want to thank you all for coming here today it means so much to us that you all came here." Irina spoke though the mic, which everyone smiled and cheered a bit, as Issei got another mic ready.

"Well the two of us will sing a song for the lovely event." Issei added, as he got a guitar and started playing it, while Irina got a remote and started to change the lights.

(No matter where you are- Us the Duo)

 ** _(Irina and Issei sing together)_ *Issei just sings***

 ** _I will stand by you even when we fall_**

 ** _I will be the rock,_**

 ** _that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall_**

 ** _I won't let you go,_**

 ** _No one can take your place_**

 ** _A couple fights & lonely nights_**

 ** _don't make it right to let it go to waste_**

 **I won't let you fall**

 **I won't let you _go_!**

 ** _No matter where you are,_**

 ** _No matter where you are, I'll be there_**

 ** _No matter where you are_**

 ** _no matter where you are, I'll be there_**

 ** _I will hold on to_**

 ** _Everything we've got_**

 ** _A quitter, a regretter, and_** **_a forgetter is everything I'm not_**

 ** _I'll take care of you_**

 ** _And love you just because,_**

 ** _You and I are better than forever,_**

 ** _Nothing can stop us!_**

 **I won't let you fall**

 **I won't let you _go_!**

 ** _No matter where you are,_**

 ** _No matter where you are, I'll be there!_**

 ** _No matter where you are_**

 ** _No matter where you are, I'll be there_**

 **We can be the generation...**

 **Who learns how to love**

 **Mistakes & empty promises will never be enough**

 ** _To tear tear apart the giant hearts,_**

 ** _That beat inside us now_**

 ** _Let's conquer the percentages,_**

 ** _And rise above_**

 ** _the crowd!_**

 **I won't let you fall,**

 **I won't let you _go_!**

 ** _No matter where you are!_**

 ** _No matter where you are, I'll be there!_**

 ** _No matter where you are!_**

 ** _No matter where you are I'll be there!_**

 ** _No matter where you are!_**

 ** _No matter where you are I'll be there!_**

 ** _I'll be there..._**

 ** _I'll be there!_**

"Thank you everyone!" Irina and Issei called out, as everyone cheered, and everyone gathered around them, but Issei saw someone outside and went outside to talk to the guy.

"Lovely day." Issei spoke casually, which the man turned to look at him, he was wearing a suit, but his face was covered by the shadow of his black hair.

"Yes it is..." The man replied, making Issei nod his head.

"So Creeper...how are you?" Issei questioned, causing the guy to chuckle.

"Figured it out huh? Well nothing gets by you huh? But I best be going, some people are already finding me suspicious by just coming here." Creeper stated, making Issei nod his head.

"Good to see you old friend." Issei claimed, which the man nodded his head and turn to walk way.

"You too..." Creeper replied, as he began to walk off, till someone running was coming towards them at high speed.

"Wait for me!" A voice called, and both boys looked to see a girl with the face of Rias, the body of Akeno, and a hair style similar to Kuroka, but with two strands of hair coming out from the front, making Issei blink.

"Well, I'm out of here, you know party and stuff...later." Issei awkwardly spoke and left, making the girl giggle.

"Your friend is funny!" The girl exclaimed, making Creeper smirk.

"He sometimes is Nastumi." Creeper replied in some what agreement, as he and the girl named Nastumi left.

*Inside the building*

"It is time to go right Ise?" Irina asked, which Issei gave her a smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea...Alfred you are in charge of the house..." Issei answered, as he secretly whispered to Alfred, who became a little amused.

"Alright it is time to head to our honeymoon...to bad we can't have 'it' yet till they do modifications to the cards they are making in heaven..but owe me some time to talk to you Issei, since if you want a harem we need to discuss rules since it will take more than one person to take care of you..." Irina replied, while muttering the parts she wanted no one to hear lowly, but Issei heard and looked surprised.

"Um...right, see you all later!" Issei called out, as he and Irina started walking to a limo, but Sona grabbed his arm.

"Before school starts again you and I will be next." Sona whispered to Issei, who grinned and nodded his head in agreement, as he and Irina went to head to their honeymoon.

*Unknown location*

"You will pay Hyoudou...you will pay..." A voice growled belonging to a male with white angel wings that flickered black here and there.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone! Now note I tried my best to make a wedding like theme, and as for the song...well it just seemed nice to me, anyway I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Harem:** **Irina,** **Murayama,** **Kuroka,** **Sona,** **Ravel,** **Raynare,** **Mittlele,** **Kalawarner,** **Tiamat,** **Ophis,** **Rossweisse,** **Akeno,** **Koneko,** **Asia,** **Katase,** **Le Fay Pendragon,** **Kiyome,** **Xenovia,** **Gabr** **iel,** **Fem Trihexa,** **Mira,** **Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko),** **Serafall,** **Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (N** **astumi)**

 **Justice**


	20. Chapter 20

**Issei vs Mad Angel**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for this story, and let's just get going I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story Idea, and my Oc (Zane), but the idea of adding Creeper belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, so yea I guess it is time to head off to the chapter, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"So many pictures and so many memories are in this one box!" Irina spoke in shock, as she wore a white top, and light blue jeans, hair down and on her left ring finger is her wedding ring, and right in front of her is Issei who is wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, with his own wedding ring on his left ring finger, while he looked into a box he and Irina found in his parent's attic, as everyone who lived in the house went somewhere today.

"Yea, it is amazing how much stuff is in this small box..." Issei claimed, till he found a picture of him and Irina, causing him to laugh, making Irina confused till she looked at the picture and began to laugh.

"Wow! I did not think that we would find a picture of the first time we sang together!" Irina laughed, and she was right because in the picture was a younger version of her and Issei singing in front of a machine wearing similar clothes they were wearing now.

"Yea, I wish they could have told us they were taking a picture though..." Issei grumbled in annoyance, causing Irina to smile before looking at the picture.

"True, but it was a fun day though, now I wish I remembered what the song we sang was..." Irina spoke, making Issei think about it for a bit.

"I think I remember it..." Issei replied, before grinning like a mad man, making Irina confused about that look, before Issei stood up.

Best Friend (Jason Chen)

Do you remember when I said I'll always be there,

ever since we were five baby

When we were out on playground the playground, playing pretend.

I didn't know it back then.

Now I realized,

you were the only one.

It's never too late show it

grow old together

the feelings we had before,

back then we were so innocent.

I pray for all your love,

girl our love is so unreal.

I just want to reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me.

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie,

and I don't know how it ends girl,

but I fell in love with my best friend.

(I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love

(I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love

I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love

(I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love

I fell in love with my best friend

through all the dudes that came by,

and all the nights that you'd cry.

Girl, I was there

right by your side

How could I tell you I loved you

when you were so happy,

with some other guy?

Now I realize, you were the only one.

It's never too late to show it

grow old together

the feelings we had before,

back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love,

girl our love is so unreal.

I just want to reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me.

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie,

and I don't know how it ends girl,

but I fell in love with my best friend.

I know it sounds crazy

that you'd be my baby.

girl you mean that much to me

and nothing compares

when we're lighter than air

and

we don't want to

come back down

and I don't want to ruin

what we have

love is so unpredictable

But it is the risk that I'm taking,

Hoping, praying.

You'd fall in love with your best friend.

I pray for all your love,

girl our love is so unreal.

I just want to reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me.

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie,

and I don't know how it ends girl,

but I fell in love with my best friend.

I pray for all your love,

girl our love is so unreal.

I just want to reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me.

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie,

and I don't know how it ends girl,

but I fell in love with my best friend.

I fell in love with my best friend.

I remember when I said I'd always be there.

Ever since we were five baby.

"Man you were a goof ball back then for someone who is so smart when you sang that song the first time...but that is how it went, since I was bullied a lot." Irina told Issei, who gave a bitter smile and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Yea, not one of my most favorite moments of my life...everyone were dicks back then." Issei replied with a dull voice, making Irina put her chin on his shoulder and gave a defeated look not caring for a moment.

"True, they even said in the park back then saying we won't get married, now though that all changed when we did get married." Irina claimed, but Issei just frowned at her, making her raise an eyebrow, before her eyes widen.

"Yea...but there was one guy that always bugged us, and such...I never found out what happened to him, he just left without telling anyone..." Issei spoke with a questionable look, making Irina confused.

"I thought I saw him in Europe...but maybe I am wrong..." Irina whispered, making Issei narrow his eyes, but unknown to them there was a figure watching them with white wings that turned black for a few seconds with gritting teeth, before disappearing from sight, making Issei look out the window with a serious gaze and a sharp glare, while hugging Irina close who thought it was a sign of affection, when it was really a sign of protection.

*The next day*

"Man today was slow..." Issei grumbled, before rolling to the right, as a sword made of light almost hit him where he was standing, but once he saw his attacker he was shocked to see who it was, a blond hair guy the same age as him, with dark blue eyes, and is wearing white angel like armor, and had pale like skin, the biggest thing to see was that the attacker had eight white wings that were flashing black every few seconds, and the sword was turning into a spear then back to a sword every second.

"Nice to see you again Ise..." The guy spoke venomously, while Issei continued to be shocked until shaking his head and stood up tall.

"Chazz...I would say nice to see you, but you tried to send me to the hospital when we were kids, so not much to really say..." Issei replied in an even voice not letting any emotions show, causing the guy named Chazz to look at him before grinning.

"Yes, but maybe I should kill you, but not now, I bet already that a devil found my energy, since I was too eager to kill you...so this is your warning make a divorce with Irina or I kill you..." Chazz claimed with a bloodthirsty smile, making Issei narrow his eyes at him.

"Too bad neither will happen since I will take you down..." Issei replied with a very serious tone, causing Chazz to frown.

"Fine...we will settle this...and I will kill everyone you care about if you get anyone else involved in our...fight..." Chazz spoke before disappearing, leaving Issei there thinking about something, as Issei just grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Hey I am going to need you to get the old gear, and I will get the two swords, because what is going to happen will need me to get as serious as I can get." Issei spoke with a small growl, and ended his call with a thoughtful look on his face.

*At night*

"Sir I never thought that you would ever need this gear again, the original suit that was before the Batsuit..." Alfred spoke in surprise, as Issei wore a black long sleeve shirt that was a little bit thick, a pair of black combat jeans, black combat boots, and black gloves, and warped around his waist a leather like utility belt, with two swords tied behind his back, and finally a ninja like mask on top of his head.

"I know, but if I want everyone I care about to not get hurt I need to do this..." Issei replied with a harden look, and exited his house, and soon jump onto buildings and jumped around till he found a familiar figure behind him.

"You know I was planning on attacking you when you were asleep, or at your weakest point when you are too tired to move...but this, Wwweeelll it is amusing to see that you want to fight me...though I never asked how you knew about the supernatural..." Chazz spoke with a gruff voice with his wings changed into black then to white slowly, before turning back to white, which Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Simple the supernatural killed my parents, but I want to know is what is your problem with Irina and how are you an angel." Issei replied then questioned with narrowed eyes, causing Chazz to smile in amusement.

"That is a simple question, I became an angel through the card system, a way where regular people can become angels, now I do not have a problem with Irina...no my problem is with you! You it was always you! I was a new kid in class till I saw her, a girl I can be friends with and who believes in God just like me, till I heard that you proposed to her, that got my blood boiling, even more since I never met you! And once we did meet I tried to be friends with you, but I hated you so much that I wanted to kill you!" Chazz yelled his answer to Issei, who just looked at him with disgust and rage.

"Then let me guess you found it beneath you to do that, so you tried to send me to the hospital so you can get Irina all to yourself, but it never worked am I right?" Issei stated yet questioned at the same time, making Chazz lick his lips.

"Bingo, but when she moved it was my best chance to get her, because my parents died in a car crash one day when I was planning to get you to the hospital or should I say kill you, until finally the chance came when I moved into my cousin's place and tried to grab her attention by being a part of the church, and after some time and training, and missions I became what I am today, and I was going to ask Irina on a date, till I heard that you two got married!" Chazz yelled and charged at Issei with two swords made of light, but turned into spears for a second as his white wings flashed from white to black, but Issei rolled out of the way to not get hit.

'Why do I always get the crazy ass bad guys...seriously why not go after...I don't know anyone else!' Issei complained in his mind, and threw some ninja stars at Chazz, who cut them up and charged at Issei, who grabbed his two swords and blocked every attack and kicked Chazz in the gut, making him grunt in pain, before getting a kick sent into the back of his head.

"Bast-" Chazz started before getting punch in the face repeatedly by Issei, who jumped into a nearby building after dodging another spear, and without knowing Chazz's wings finally turned black and his halo turned into dust.

'He is to blinded by rage that he doesn't notice, I better call Zane to pick up this wack job...' Issei thought as he dodged the spears and sent some strikes at Zane, but Zane actually cut Issei a tiny bit, but it was unnoticeable since they were jumping building to building not even noticing anything else, only paying attention on surviving against the other.

"You are a worthy opponent...but this is where it ends!" Chazz yelled and charged at Issei, not noticing that Issei threw something till the last second as he fell to the ground paralyzed after feeling a small prick on his shoulder and almost landed on Issei, which Issei used a staff to hit him in the face then breathed heavily for a bit.

"Shit...I forgot to leave a note saying where I would be, fuck it I'll call Zane to pick this guy up..." Issei muttered under his breath, as he called Zane, and in a few minutes, he came in a chopper.

"Yo, what is with the Fallen?!" Zane called out, making Chazz looked at his wings, before becoming wide eyed as he saw black wing instead of white, causing him to stiffen upon realizing it.

"...She'll never love me..." Chazz muttered on repeat over and over again, making Zane raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I think my words broke him...so I will take him and you should head home to your wife and shit...yea later..." Zane told Issei, who nodded his head and watch as Zane and Chazz went into the chopper and left.

"Huh...time to go home and face the music..." Issei grumbled in tiredness, knowing full well that something will happen.

*In the prison a few hours later*

"..." Chazz breathed in his cell, before it turned all dark, which confused him greatly, till he heard laughing and looked in front of him to see that someone broke into his cell, a man with green hair, who is wearing a purple suit, with an orange yellow shirt, a vest and a green tie, but the main thing that set Chazz off was that the man looked like an actual clown literally.

"Hahahehe...you my boy, you are very funny fighting the Dark Knight that it is really funny, comic like funny, cartoon funny if I dare say." The man spoke with a haunting laugh, making Chazz confused.

"Dark Knight? Batman? This is the best news I heard!, now I can tell people to get him killed and-" Chazz started, but was stopped when the man started laughing.

"No, sorry I cannot let you, after all, I am supposed to know that boys identity...so to make sure you don't tell anyone~...I am going to put a smile on your face..." The man started in a sing song voice before becoming serious at the end with a very giddy smile, which freaked Chazz out, and stabbed the guy with a spear, making the guy fall to the ground.

"There you think you can do anything to me, but you are only-Gah!" Chazz started till the guy got up and spray a gas at Chazz with a hole on his gut.

"Please boy, that barely hurt, so let's start getting a smile on that face of your's for dear old uncle Joker!...Bwahhahahahaahahah!" The man known as Joker started before laughing like a mad man, with Chazz soon doing the same thing, till he stooped and fell to the ground laying on his back with a nightmarish like grin, as Joker smiled at the guy and left a camera next to the dead man before walking out never taking a look at what is behind him, cause if he did, he could see the tears of sadness on Chazz's face.

*With Issei*

'He came and did something...I can feel it in my bones...what have you done Joker...?' Issei thought with a look that screamed rage, as he looked at a depressed Irina who was asleep on his chest, and asleep next to him were Murayama, Katase, and Tiamat, with rings on their figures that matched their hair color's, with the same one on each of Issei's figures on his left hand.

'The next time we meet; I won't hold back what so ever Joker...cause I have so much to lose if I die...' Issei thought one more time as he drifted to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **There done, chapter is done over nothing to be said except to say that I hope you all really liked the chapter it was a pain trying to think of a way to finally give off the idea that Joker is coming and such, so all I hope is that you guys liked it, and I will see you next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc**

 **Justice**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heading to the underworld (A strange time)**

 **Hey everyone here we are again it has...been awhile I suppose, but before anything else lets answer some comments-**

 **kyle152091- In a way yes to both, but the heroes will basically will be sacred gear users...well probably except one person, but a Justice league will be made...I guess, no promises but I can only give a maybe.**

 **kc2008- That chapter was made about five days or a week after they said that Trump will be president...and I still am bitter about it...**

 **Ok! No more talking about that guy cause I really hate Trump a lot, but I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related they belong to their original makers, but the Oc Nastumi belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, now with that done let's get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"So again where are we going?" Katase asked Issei, as they were both wearing their Batsuit's, while Murayama and Tiamat had bags of lugage ready.

"Well it is simple really, Azazel sent a message-" Issei started, but Murayama jumped into the conversation.

"So you mean that signal in the shape of a bat was a message?" Murayama questioned in a uncertain voice, making Issei sigh and nod his head at her/

"Yep, and he gave me a message that he wants us to head to the underworld, as security and we will have to be staying where he is at...which is at the Gremory house hold." Issei explained with a tired voice, making the girl's wince.

"Right, you really don't like spending time near Rias, huh?" Tiamat questioned, but Issei shook his head in disagreement.

"No, that is not the case, I mean she probably is the last person I would talk to maybe, but it is the case about where we sleep, there is no where we can actually...until Lucius made something that can travel to heaven and the underworld." Issei explained, making the girls curious about what Lucius made.

"Alright...so what did he make?" Katase asked not really liking having to guess or wait in suspense about the thought, which made Issei give a small laugh.

"It is a house that can fly basically, not to big or to small, just around the size of a hotel room, that has a big bed, a small like kitchen, a closet, a dresser, and a bathroom, strange thing about the thing their is that their is a small door that if you want to wash your clothes it immediately cleans it, and sends it through a process where it drys up." Issei told the girls with a calm look, as the girls looked at him with neutral looks on their faces.

"That is...something..." Tiamat spoke with a awkward tone, making Issei sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, I don't ask when he makes stuff like this, I mean he is the best in making gadgets and armor and stuff, but when making living arrangements by hand...he tends to get lazy, good thing about this thing is that it has weapons to protect us." Issei said in a tone no one heard before, causing the girls to feel uncomfortable for a bit.

"Umm...where is Irina, is she coming with us?" Katase asked trying to change the subject, which only made Issei raise a eyebrow at her before sighing.

"No, cause it will be really suspicious if she comes with us, plus Michael wanted to talk to her, about what I do not know, probably to turn her into a Angle finally or something like that, I'm not really sure." Issei explained to Katase, who blushed and went anywhere then in the room they were in so it all won't be so awkward, leading to Murayama to cough a bit.

"Well then, with that said is Ace staying here, since there is no reason to bring him." Murayama asked, which Issei nodded his head.

"Yea he is staying here, and Alfred going to take a vacation, so we don't really have to worry about Ace since he surprisingly knows how to feed himself." Issei answered Murayama, who blinked and slowly walked away to pack anything else that she will need, while Tiamat just watched with a straight face.

"Ok, that just happened, so you and Sona are getting married by the end of the summer right?" Tiamat questioned, making Issei chuckle a bit.

"You girls are bad at conversations these days, especially when the information was already told, about a week or so, I mean the three of you might be married to me as well by document, which turn legally about two days ago, and no one might know it for now, but none of you have to be awkward about it all." Issei claimed with a small smile on his face, making Tiamat form a small smile on her face.

"Ok, you are right, but let me just say this is new for me, since I really did not have any mate that I can really depend on, so it will be a bit tough since the few dragons that try to become my mate just left..." Tiamat replied with a bit tone, but looked at Issei as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave he a reassuring smile.

"Well you can count on me, so come on let's finish packing so we can go, after all I rather get this over with than trying to delay the impossible..." Issei told Tiamat before speaking in a tired tone at the end, making Tiamat giggle at his reaction before following him so they can get ready.

*A hour later*

"Where are they?!" A annoyed Rias Gremory asked Azazel in both annoyance and impatience, which Azazel replied with a roll of his eyes and an amused smile as he watched her being annoyed about waiting, before looking at her group, then to the three fallen girls who are wearing what they usually wear, except Raynare who is wearing a black top and black jeans, as well as black shoes, which surprised Azazel since he knew that his daughter used to like what she wore before, but he shrugged it off, before looking at the two from the Phenex family, to see both of them wearing what they wore from the rating game against Rias which he saw.

"Just relax they will be here, after all this is Batman we are talking about, he could already here, or could have came before we could've, you don't know, I don't know, so let's just wait." Azazel replied in a calm and relaxing tone, making Rias's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"At least you are getting a understanding about me, but that point was obvious already." A voice claimed, making everyone look around, till they noticed Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat behind them.

"Glad to see your here, I rather have another guy to drown in hell with." Azazel joked, making Raynare sigh at her father's joke, but Batman just looked at him.

"If we were going to hell, then I hate to see what could happen." Batman quipped with a straight face, making everyone blink and looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"So you are making jokes now? Is it the end of the world or something, cause you are really a serious person, I do not know you long and I know you are serious." Azazel stated with a bit of wide eyes, making Batman stare at him for a few seconds, which soon turn into a few minutes, then it became silent until the train came, which Batman walked inside not even giving a second glance, causing everyone to blink for a few seconds.

"Weird..." Everyone spoke in union, after glancing at each other, then to where Batman was, then to finally when Batman walked into the train, before entering the train themselves not even saying anything else to make the situation weird, but unknown to all of them two people snuck into the back of the train at a fast pace.

*A few minutes later*

"This train is pretty cool." Batgirl commented looking around with Batwoman doing the same thing, as Batman was looking out a window with Tiamat next to him as two did not even caring what is going on, while everyone was just talking to whoever they wanted to talk to, or in Azazel's case just sit down and relax.

"You know Asia, since you are a part of my group you need to pick a territory that my family has that will become your, since Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Gasper already choose their places they wanted." Rias told Asia, who was really surprised, making the three female Fallen look at Rias with raised eyebrows, and everyone else did not really care and just ignored the conversation, and soon they were already at their stop, and outside, everyone except Rias and Batman were surprised to see Grayfia waiting for them with some carriages ready to go.

"Rias it is good to see you again." Grayfia spoke to Rias with a bow, but once she looked up and saw Batman she turned around and walked into one of the carriages with a small blush on her face, making everyone confused.

"Well...me and Mira will be off and head home, see you until next time Rias." Ravel told Rias with a small bow, before her and Mira teleported off.

"...I'm driving there..." Batman stated, making everyone looked at him strangely, except Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat who backed away from him when they saw a car falling from the sky, but landed on the ground successfully.

"I'm not going to ask...I'm just going to go with Grayfia and pretend nothing has happened." Rias muttered before going into the carriage that Grayfia went in, and soon everyone followed her, except Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat went into the back of the Batmobile, and in a bit of time they all went into the same direction towards where Rias's family was, as the two people that hid into the train followed them on foot hiding so no one could find them.

"I hope they enjoy their time here, cause it might get messy soon." A man with green/black hair, a golden like tan, and is wearing green gloves and underwear, with a fluffy fur scarf around his neck, with a familiar girl with silver/white hair.

"That might be true Creeper, but you know that your friend will find out sooner than anyone could." The girl claimed with a small smile, while the man know as creeper just smirked with a tiny roll of his eyes.

"Probably, so let's find where this place is, and find a place where we hide and is close to where they are Nastumi." Creeper told Nastumi, who nodded her head, as the two slowly followed everyone to the Gremory house hold.

*With the rest at the Gremory house hold*

"Here we are." Grayfia told everyone, and what they saw surprised the people that were not part of Rias's group expect Asia were surprised to see many maids and butlers standing outside with a sign that said welcome home Rias, and a person standing in the front them all, who was a female with black hair, very pale skin, green eyes, and is wearing a red dress, and next to her was a small boy that looked similar to Sirzechs, and is wearing a jacket like shirt, that was on top of a white button up shirt, and tan shorts.

"Hello, my name is Maria...and I am Sirzechs really wife..." The woman named Maria spoke in a soft tone, which surprised everyone, except Batman who just looked and walked into the forest with a small pill like device in his hand, then when he looked around and nodded his head he dropped it and a bright light appeared, and once it disappeared a small hotel room like house appeared, with a fence blocking any way of entering, and surprisingly a force field appeared which was a bit close to three feet away from the fence appeared.

"That is interesting..." Batman muttered before hearing a loud what, from Rias he guessed, making him smirk a bit, before his facial features turned back into a blank expressionless face, and walked to the group to see Rias looking at both Grayfia and Maria with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Rias...but we could explain it to you if you calm down." Grayfia told Rias, who gave a small nod but kept a look of disbelief on her face, as everyone else looked confused, except Batman since he knew the reason.

"You mean the fact that Sirzechs was married to a woman that was a low-class devil, and you were the only female that could take the place as his wife, since you were already strong, and he could not revel that who his wife really was until she became a high-class devil, leading so that only the Maous, you, Maria, and the parents, and the kid would be the only one's to know, plus you were actually adopted as a daughter by the Gremory family when this whole thing started...did I get it all right in a nut shell?" Batman spoke then asked if he got anything wrong, but the reaction that he got from both women was good enough for him.

"B-but...no how...?" The two women asked dumbly, making everyone that didn't know shocked that Batman got it right.

"Easy...because I'm Batman!" Batman spoke with a edge in his tone, causing everyone to gulp a bit, till he walked inside, with everyone else following close behind with their mouths dropped, but unknown to them Creeper and Nastumi were laughing.

*During dinner*

"So...your Batman...alright, well I guess thank you for you know...the whole Riser thing..." A man that looks similar to Sirzechs spoke at a dinning table next to a woman who looks like Rias, as everyone else was sitting at the table ready to eat, except Batman who was next to a wall looking at the man with a uncaring look.

"Yes...we are thankful, but we are also not, since you know-" The woman that looked like Rias started, but kept quiet by a sharp glare by Batman.

"You two...you think I helped with Riser to help her, well you are wrong and right, but let me keep this clear if you involved me with your daughter in anyway I can think of then I will find you and break you...the best you will get from me is an allie or a friend, keep that in mind, plus for your plan to work the only I would except is if she could find out who I am." Batman spoke darkly with a glare, scaring the two and everyone else, expect Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat, but people were interested at what he said at the end, which as soon as everyone looked at each other he secretly left...well he actually just walked out as no one noticed.

"Yea sorry about that...but he does have a point if you are planing anything like that, then he has a point in being mad, so I am just going to leave with the other two, so bye." Batgirl spoke in a elegant yet dark tone before walking off after Batman, with Batwoman and Tiamat following her, but not before Tiamat made a gun from her hand and aimed at both of Rias's parents while walking away.

'And yet another part of my family threatened, now I know he has something against me and my family now...' Rias winced in thought, as everyone was a bit tensed, but not as tensed as her parents, while Batman was almost about to enter the house, but saw a something under a rock, which made him raise a eyebrow and picked up the note and glared at it.

"What are you trying to show me...Joker...in one picture it shows that you killed someone...yet in this second picture it shows a man with a spear, I know this spear from somewhere, but I just don't remember where...but a better question what should I do now, you know where I am, and you know who I am, but I have my doubts that your not the person who set these pictures, and if you didn't then who did?" Batman muttered under his breath confused about everything that is going on, and soon went inside, with the girls finally arriving and entering the house trying to forget the day they had in the underworld so far, while Batman could not get what he saw from the pictures out of his head.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, from this point on I can say nothing will be the same, since now in usual cases multiple Batman villains will come, and the Joker will come back...like what he does a lot, but yea I hope to see you all next time, and if you want to ask something go ahead I do not mind, but if it involves future chapters I will try not to spoil anything, cause I will hate myself if I do, but I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	22. Chapter 22

**The team battle!**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for you all, so for now let's get to questions-**

 **kyle152091- There will be a justice league, and a Teen Titans, and I am thinking of a new Robin, while Bikou will be Nightwing, as for the history, it will be a small mix of everything, except the killing joke, since you know, as for members of the Teen Titans and Justice League they will all be Oc's and while some of the powers will be sacred gears, other's will be natural, the only person I am thinking of not making a Oc for is Superman and Wonder Woman, for them I think of using the real them.**

 **Ok, with that done let's get this story started! I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, and the** **Oc Nastumi belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, and with this done, let's get this story started, Enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

*One month later*

"This is interesting..." Batman muttered, next to him was a girl his age with black hair, Violet eyes while wearing glasses, and is wearing a dark blue dress, this was Sona Stiri, who was next to the Dark night hidden from everyone from the party they were at.

"Yes it is, you have been here for a month what do you think about the underworld?" Sona asked Batman, who looked at everyone in the party and sigh.

"It is similar to human society in some cases, you know your friend is starting to annoy me..." Batman replied in calm tone, which made Sona confused.

"What did Rias do?" Sona asked with a sharp edge in her voice, making Batman look at her for a few seconds then sigh.

"She asked for me to train her, or join her group, or one of the others, she is really desperate to have a complete peerage before you, which confuses me a lot." Batman answered, causing Sona to shake her head in annoyance.

"Figures, we have this rivalry you could say, she wants to beat me at something, but we usually tie, only thing is that she has four members in her group, while I have more, but of course I won't get cocky about it since it could lead to my downfall." Sona explained, getting a approving look from Batman.

"Good, seems like you learned a lot." Batman commented with a small smile, which Sona returned with her own smile.

"Well I did lose badly to you in chess, when you were not trying at all." Sona replied elbowing his side softly, making Batman smirk.

"Sona!" A voice called, causing Sona to sigh in annoyance.

"Sister?" Batman asked, which Sona replied with a small nod in annoyance.

"Yep, I will see you later, hopefully my sister won't drive me mad." Sona replied with a sigh, but Batman just gave her a look, which made her confused.

"You say that, but you actually love your sister, you can't denie it, and make sure you do actually spend time with her, cause one day you might never see her again, I should know..." Batman stated with a frown, causing Sona to look at him for a few seconds, before nodding her head.

"I really can't disagree with you on that, so I will try..." Sona told Batman as she walked off, while Batman watched her, but shifted his attention when he saw Koneko leaving the party, which confused Batman for a few seconds, till he saw something that was similar to a cat, which lead to Batman to start and follow her, with Rias close behind, and a green hair man with a unusual skin color following as well.

*A few minutes later*

"Well, it is good to see you again Shirone Nya~" A taunting female voice spoke from the top a tree branch, which slightly shook Koneko a bit, but that surprise turn back into her clam yet neutral look.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" Koneko questioned with a low growl, causing the female to laugh.

"My! What is with the aggression Shirone?" The female asked in amusement, while unknown to her Batman was watching the whole thing interested a bit to see how things go, but got a batarang ready if needed.

"NO! You will not take Koneko, SS-class stray devil Kuroka!" Rias called out as she ran in front of Koneko, who stood shock, but the female now known as Kuroka look at Rias with a tilt of her head, but the three of them looked around to see a familiar person that was under the branch Kuroka was under, this was Bikou who sighed.

"Why are we here Kuroka? We are caught, and if he is here then I rather not fight him, since he tends to get pissed off when he sees me sometimes...that and I rather not see the two of you flirt." Bikou spoke in a tired yet frighten voice, causing Kuroka to hiss at him, but it made both Rias and Koneko confused.

"Nya~ Please what are the chances that he will be here?!" Kuroka exclaimed, but froze when a batarang hit the branch she was on, and Bikou just gulp a bit.

"The chances are 100%, like always." Batman spoke as he walked to the group, making Bikou get into battle stance, but Kuroka just gave him a small smirk, which Batman ignored and stood in front of both Koneko and Rias.

"Nya~ We meet again Batman." Kuroka spoke with a amused look, but Batman just gave her a blank stare.

"Bikou...good to see you are fine..." Batman commented with a small nod, but Bikou just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea...never thought we see each other again for at least a few more months..." Bikou replied with a small shrug, making Kuroka roll her eyes.

"I knew we would see him soon, so how have you been ~Nya?" Kuroka asked sweetly, but Batman just gave her a look that was unnerving.

"Umm...wha-" Rias started, but was interrupted by multiple gun shots, making Batman, Kuroka, and Bikou take cover behind some trees, while Rias and Koneko drop to the ground shaking a bit.

"Come out! We know you are here Dark night!" A gruff voice called out while shooting a few more bullets into the direction where the group were at, causing Rias and Koneko to hide next to Batman really fast.

"Shit! I thought this guy was sent 'there'!" Bikou exclaimed in shock, but Batman shook his head at him, making Bikou confused, and Kuroka just looked at him with a raise eyebrow and a look yelling that she wants an explanation and fast.

"No they all broke out." Batman replied with a sigh, causing both Bikou and Kuroka to become stiff when they heard that.

"Even-" Kuroka started, but Batman stopped her by nodding his head, making her gulp.

"Rias, Koneko get out of here, and make sure no one comes out here, this just got serious that if you bring anyone then they will die, even the Maou's." Batman told the two in a really serious voice, causing the two to look at him as if he was crazy, but kept quiet when they saw his sharp glare and nodded their heads and went to where everyone else was in a hurry.

"Ok...so how the hell do we fight these guys!" Bikou questioned with a hiss, but Batman replied by throwing three things at him, one was a staff made of steal, the next thing was a belt, and the last thing was a mask that covered the eyes, which caught him off guard.

"We fight them like we use to, here Kuroka you are going to need this." Batman replied, while handing Kuroka two items, one of them was a whip, and the second item was a pair of black gloves.

"So, we are fighting theses guys together?" Kuroka ask with a small grin, making Batman nod his head.

"This will be interesting..." Bikou muttered as he got his gear on, as Kuroka did the same thing.

"Come out now! Or we will have to do this the hard way!" A new voice called out, unlike the first one this voice sounded a bit muffed, but Batman complied by coming out into the open to see about thirty to forty henchmen, and four men in the front, one had orange and black armor, a sword on there back and Guns and a large amount of ammunition, this was Deathstroke.

Next to him was another man wearing a red skin tight suit, which had black armor on it, with a white mask that had a strange device on the left side, and the weapon he had was a sniper, and on his wrist were two strange devices that look like they could shoot bullets, this is Deadshot.

Third guy was wearing a half white, half black suit, his face was half normal on the right side, but the left side of his face was gray, and so was his hand, his weapon of choice was two shotguns, this is Two-Face.

The last guy was a simple man shorter than the other three guys, but he was wearing a simple suit, but with no jacket, he had a umbrella as a weapon, he was bald and was wearing a piece of eye wear, and this last guy is Penguin.

"Penguin, Deathstroke, Deadshot, and Two-Face, never I would see you four idiots again." Bikou commented, as he wore the mask covering part of his eyes, and was wearing the belt around his waist, with the staff Batman gave him in his hands, but Deathstroke just scoffed.

"We have a score to settle boy wounder." Deathstroke said simply, causing Bikou to grit his teeth in irrigation, till Kuroka walked forward wearing a now skin tight suit that was under the clothes she had, with her wip on her waist, and is wearing her gloves, causing Penguin to laugh at her.

"Catwoman! How nice to see you again, but then again, it is not nice to see you again, since you are one of the main reasons I went to jail!" Penguin spoke with amusement, before shouting at the end, making Kuroka growl at him.

"Maybe so, but I will claw your eyes out this time!" Kuroka growled with a hiss, making the Penguin scoff, but everyone stopped when they heard someone laughing, causing everyone to turn and look at a man with yellow like skin, is wearing green gloves boots, and underwear and has green hair, with a red puffy fur like scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Well what do we have here? You people are having a party without me!" The man gasp with a crazed like voice, making Deadshot scoff before shooting the man, who just took the shot and looked unaffected, making everyone surprise.

"What the hell..." Deadshot muttered, but was soon kicked by the man in the the face making him fly to a tree, as the new guy just laughed.

"The name is Creeper!" The man now known as Creeper told everyone with a creepy smile, making everyone except Batman shiver.

"Alright you know what! Attack!" Penguin yelled getting his nerve back first, as all the henchmen started to charge at the four heroes.

"So how do you guys like our odds?" Bikou asked getting into a fighting stance, while Batman and Kuroka just got prepare.

"That depends, can you keep up." Batman stated, as he charged and punch one man in the face, before doing a roundhouse kick to another guy, to then do a back flip and punch a guy in the back of the head, to finally throw a guy at Bikou, who just made his staff turn into two with electricity coming from them as he started to hit the guy repeatedly, before kicking the guy to the ground making the guy black out, then jump onto another guy's shoulder and flip the guy over to Kuroka, who used her whip to tie one guy up then kicked the guy Bikou flipped over into the ground hard, then Kuroka grabbed another guy by the head and squished it till the poor guy knocked out then once he did Kuroka kicked him in the stomach hard, knocking the guy out, and Creeper was sending multiple fast punches and kicks to all the henchmen around him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hah! Fuckers can't keep up!" Creeper asked with a frightening grin, but was soon punched in the face by two bigger henchmen who had some armor on them, and the other henchmen got some swords and guns ready.

"You just had to say something!" Kuroka hissed in rage when all the henchmen with guns tried to shoot them, but Batman was evading them all and trying to hit the henchmen with some Batarangs.

"Hey coming to you!" Bikou called out, as he made both his staffs become one and trip a henchmen from behind and causing him to fall, allowing Batman to get close and punch the henchmen in the face, causing him to crash into the ground hard knocking him out.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Kuroka asked with a startled look, while Creeper kept on attacking every single henchmen until they all fall and would not get up again, which was a bit disturbing, since every guy he attacked had bent bones in ways that are not normal in any way possible, leaving only the two really big henchmen left who had sabers on their wrist.

"What me and him did no, what that Creeper guy did that was much, and you can't disagree on that." Bikou stated with a twitch of his eyebrow, which Kuroka had to agree with him since it was true.

"Does not matter for now, let's finish this." Batman told the two as he charge one of the last two henchmen, and did a barrel roll to the side, to then do a flying roundhouse kick to one of the two henchmen's head, pushing said henchmen to Kuroka, who grabbed the man's arm and sent a hard kick to the henchmen's gut, pushing him back at Batman with the wind knocked out of him, only for Batman to send a strong punch to the back of the Henchman's head, KOing the guy, while Bikou just strikes his staff at the last henchman's chest, before doing a high-jump kick to the man's head knocking him out.

"That was impressive you four taking down a army like that with no problem, but do you think you can handle us?" Penguin asked with a amused voice aiming his umbrella at Kuroka, who glared at the man.

"We are just going to find out, so you better bring your A-game." Bikou claimed, as him and Deathstroke charge at each other and clashed, sword against staff, while Creeper jump at Deadshot, who just rolled out of the way and used his sniper to shoot Creeper, who kept evading every bullet with a crazy grin on his face, and that just left Batman who was doing some flips to evade from the shots Two-Face shot at him with his shotguns, but once he got close he jump on a tree and launch himself into the air grabbing one of Two-Faces arms and pulled him into the air before throwing him into the ground, then land on his back with his foot.

"One down, three to go." Batman stated, as he looked at the last three villains who were being hold back by his three allies, and in one thought he ran towards Penguin and punched him in the back of the head, when Penguin aimed his umbrella at Kuroka's head, but it was moved at the last second, and in that second Kuroka did a front flip with a kick added hitting Penguin hard in the chin, making the guy spit out blood, before getting punch in the face, knocking him out.

"I had that you know." Kuroka claimed in annoyance, but Batman rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea...almost getting shot in the head is proof of that..." Batman stated with a frown, making Kuroka pout and turn away from him in a embarrass manner.

"Whatever, so are we going to help those two or what?" Kuroka asked with a look of annoyance, causing Batman to ignore her and charge at Deadshot, who was during the fight had the advantage, till Creeper got behind him and smacked him with a tree branch, making Deadshot flinch and tried to get his senses together, but got punched repeatedly, but now when Batman punched Deadshot in the back of the head, Creeper trip Deadshot, making the assassin about to hit the ground face first, but that happened quickly when both Batman and Creeper hit him in the back hard at the same time, making the guy bleed from his nose and head as well as out cold.

"That was fun we have to do that again!" Creeper cheered with a madman smirk, which Batman rolled his eyes in response.

"There is no time for this tie him up, and not in a killing him way, or anything similar." Batman told Creeper, who gave him a nasty grin that could people nightmares.

"No problem, I will have a smashing time." Creeper replied in a joking voice, causing Batman to sigh and march towards Bikou, who was using his staff to hit away bullets that are coming at him, till Batman was about to punch Deathstroke, but he turned around and tried to use his sword that he quickly grabbed to slash Batman across the chest, only for Batman to grabbed the sword within his hands and tried to break it.

"Impressive Batman, your sneak attacks are more advance than before, but they are not even close to mine." Deathstroke stated in a calm tone, as both him and Batman struggled to see who would beat the other, but that stopped when Bikou used his staff and striked Deathstroke in the legs, knocking him off balance, allowing Batman to grab Bikou's staff and swing Bikou at Deathstroke, who kicked Deathstoke in the air before letting go of his staff to fall on Deathstroke, crushing him then jumped in the air, as Batman stomped on Deathstroke's chest, before rolling out of the way when Bikou landed on his chest as well, knocking out Deathstoke.

"Well, with that done we will-" Bikou started, as he turned towards Batman, but noticed that he was gone, then he looked to where the four villains and henchmen were, only to noticed they disappeared as well, and so did Creeper, leaving only him and Kuroka left in the area.

"You know they disappeared right?" Kuroka asked Bikou, who growled in frustration.

"I HATE WHEN HE DOES THAT! I mean seriously, we help him and we do not get a thanks or anything!" Bikou shouted in rage, causing Kuroka to smirk at him.

"Really? Then look what is on your back." Kuroka replied with a smirk, which confused Bikou as he pulled a piece a paper that was on his back, and once he read what was on it he had a small smile on his face.

"Come on, time to head back, knowing Batman he set up a trap so no one can enter the battle field with magic." Bikou claimed walking into a random direction, with Kuroka close behind looking at something in her hands, it was a gem ring.

"Yes, that would be the case...and I love those surprises he has...good luck Issei..." Kuroka replied, while muttering the last bit to herself with a smile on her face.

*With Batman*

"So you will get them in a few minutes...Alright." Batman spoke into a phone, but froze when he heard someone behind him, and turned around to see Creeper looking at him with a big grin on his face.

"That was a interesting night, don't you agree?" Creeper asked in a non-innocent voice, causing Batman to glare.

"...Why are you still here?" Batman asked with a glare still on his face, making Creeper frown.

"To say bye to a friend, for a while, now I better leave since some people are looking for you." Creeper claimed as he disappeared by running into the forest, making Batman just look at the direction he ran to, as he heard people calling his name.

"Maybe...good bye for now, old friend." Batman stated, as he turn around and went to the voices that called his name.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go the chapter is done, so anyway thanks for reading the chapter guys, and the next one will be up soon, so yea, see you guys next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	23. Chapter 23

**A baby and revel?**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, and with that now said let's start the chapter, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, I do own the story idea, but with that said let's get this story going, Enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"I say Son-tan will win this rating game!" Serafall declared with a smile, making everyone in the room look at her.

"No I think you mean Rias, right?" Sirzechs questioned with a small low chuckle, causing Serafall to look at him with a small glare.

"Your sister has power, but my Son-tan has more brains and people on her side than your sister." Serafall stated, leading to Sirzechs to look at her with no emotion, but rage is clearly shown in his eyes.

"Is that so? Then let's ask Batman what he thinks?" Sirzechs asked, which Serafall nodded her head, as they looked to where Batman is, he was sitting on the side of the room looking at everyone with little interest, while Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat just waited for the rating game to start.

"If you are asking for my opinion then to a normal person it is tough to choose, Rias and her group shows creativity and power, while Sona counters it, and shows intelligence, in the end though it depends on the kings, since there is the case were Botha sides will cancel each other out and leave both kings standing, to where they will fight each other, and their main weaknesses will be shown in this fight, but to me I have seen their training, and I know that Sona will win." Batman replied with an explanation, making everyone wounded what he was talking about, but it made Serafall smile at him, while Sirzechs wanted to find out the weaknesses that his sister has and help her with it, but everyone stopped when they heard someone laugh a bit.

"It seems you know more than is let on, huh? Batman." Azazel spoke with amusement, making Batman smirk at him, it was small, but it was there, until a beep came into his ear, which he touched a secret button on his cowl.

"Is something wrong Alfred?" Batman whispered quietly so that no one can hear him speak, which worked well.

"There is sir, there has been a acted of murder, the place is where you had your training one time..." Alfred answered, making Batman freeze and look at everyone in the room, and left quietly while leaving a note where he was sitting, since last night he got in trouble with the girls for sneaking off.

*A few minutes later*

"Alright here I am, Alfred, tell me everything you know that happened." Batman told Alfred, who nodded his head, as Batman was in a jet like vehicle with Alfred appearing on a screen.

"Of course sir, the case has not been given to Zack yet, surprisingly it was Ra's al Ghul who sent the distress, while also sending the message of murder..." Alfred answered with a small sigh, making Batman frown and go deep into thought.

(Flashback- 1 month after parents death)

"So child tell me why you are here, after all it is rare to see a child trying to climb up here to where the league of assassin's are unless they want something, and seeing you at the front door of this place close to death by hunger proves you wish to learn or desire something." A man with a green suit, with a sash tied around his waist, with a cape tied around his neck, the man also had black hair and eyes, while also having a black beard, as he looked at a younger Issei who was done eating a lot of food.

"I want to train, my parents have been killed by a man who wade a spear appear in his hands...I want to get back at him for everything he did." Issei explained with a fir in his eyes, making the man in front of him look at Issei with wide eyes filled with shock, yet there was something showing in his eyes, it was amazement and respect, even though it was small.

"That is something that I never seen, but heard of, what you saw was someone from the supernatural, if the person had black wings then they are called a fallen angel, but if the person had pure white wings they would be called a pure angel, or you can call them an angel, either way they you call a white wing angel it will be the same, but since this person killed your parents, and looking at you your parents can't be bad, so that means that it was a fallen, since angels will become fallen if they killed someone innocent." The man explained to Issei, who looked a bit shock at hearing this.

"Whoa...but does that mean you will help me?" Issei asked the man, making the man look at Issei for a second, looking for something, then nod his head.

"Yes, you shall call me Ra's al Ghul, and your training will start tomorrow." Ra's replied, making Issei give a small smile and a nod of his head.

(Flashback end)

'And one year later I finished my training, learning everything I can and left, making Ra's understand my reason, but he was still disappointing, that really does not matter to me though, never liked the guy, he has been tempting to make me kill ever since I came here...' Issei thought, as he walked out of the Batwing and looked around to see bodies on the ground dead, from either fire, or from gun shots, making him a bit shock to see this happened so easily to all these people, and as he continued walking he notice that it got worse and worse, till he saw someone he knew on the floor dead this was firefly, along with a bunch of goons with their heads cut off, and a bit ahead of them was a trail of blood, which he followed into a cave where Ra's al Ghul was laying on the ground dead.

"I never liked you one bit old man, but you going into that pit made you like this, crazy insane, and so much more...it is disgusting, but now you can finally rest in peace." Issei spoke, while throwing some explosive on the roof and dragged Ra's out of the cave, before pressing a button, causing the cave to blow up, and once that was over he heard someone crying, making Issei concerned, as he walked towards a room, and opened it to see a child that was four if not three years old, with dirty blonde hair, and was showing brown like eyes, but the really thing that made Issei shocked was that the baby looked like a younger him, but it had the looks of someone else as well, leading to Issei taking off his mask and show his face to the baby, which the baby stopped crying and look at Issei in interest and reach out to grab his hand that he hold out.

"Dada..." The baby cooed, making Issei shock to heart to hear that.

"Just who are you...and where did you come from..." Issei muttered, as he picked the baby up, and left as fast as he could with only one question on his mind, where did this baby come from.

*A few minutes later in the underworld*

"This battle is so intense, it is Rias and Sona..." Batgirl muttered, unaware that Batman quietly came back into the room and was watching what was going on, while Serafall and Sirzechs were cheering for their respective sibling.

"Well this fight is over..." Batman muttered, making himself know to everyone, which confused them, until they saw Sona punch Rias across the face with a punch filled with magic, which made everyone shocked, and after one second Rias disappeared, making Sona the winner of the fight.

"I never knew that Sona knows hand-to-hand combat..." Serafall muttered in shock, and everyone can tell she is since she used Sona's name, instead of calling her sister Son-tan, which made Batman have a small smirk on his face.

"I knew, after looking at their training I can tell there is a weakness that both sides kings and queens have, they only focus on magic, and nothing else, if they used the other traits then they will be stronger, and will be more prepared in fights like this, this is why I said Sona was going to win, since she was prepared to fight Rias with not just magic, but in hand-to-hand combat as well, which is really admirable." Batman explained, making everyone in the room look at him understanding what he said, while Sirzechs was thinking of ways on how to help his sister now that he knew what her weakness was, but everyone looked to where the door was since they heard someone laughing, making them stare at a old man, with a woman that looks like she is in her early 20's.

"That is a really interesting way to look at it." The old man spoke with a smile on his face, while everyone was shock to see that this person entered the room, but Batman just looked like he knew he was there the whole time, which he did.

"Nice to see that you finally shown yourself Odin, I thought I had to pull you in here instead of looking in the room like a stalker." Batman replied with a straight face, causing everyone to look at him in shock, since he was talking to a god like a normal person, but Odin just laughed at Batman, and the woman looked at Batman with a smile.

"Good to see that you did not change much, I never thanked you for taking care of that clown did I?" Odin said with a grin on his face, making Batman smirk on him, it was small, but it was still there, which soon after those words came out of Odin's mouth Batman stood up and walked up to the two with a confident aura around him, but he gave a small smile to the woman fast, which no one noticed, except the woman herself, who blushed at seeing the smile.

"It is fine, it is my job to deal with him after all, but I have to leave there is a problem I have to deal with, one that cannot be ignored, but it is great to see you again Rossweisse." Batman replied in a serious tone, until he said hello to the woman named Rossweisse and gave her another fast smile, who blushed a bit more, but returned the smile with a brighter one, but frowned when she noticed Batman disappeared, along with Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat, then she looked at her left hand to see a ring on her left hand ring finger and sigh, since she got this ring from the mail, from him, which is surprising since she lived in a place where people will notice him in a instant.

"Note to self, ask how the hell he does that." Azazel muttered, making everyone in the room laugh at what he said.

*A hour later*

"So what is this important thing you have to do?" Batgirl asked Batman, who was getting the house they were staying at ready, and pressed a button, that made the house equip itself to the Batmobile, which shocked the girl's.

"That is the problem, I do not know how to describe it, but I do know that I found a child in a place, where a lot of people die, it was in a room, I really don't know it's gender, but it's parents are not there, so it might be kidnap, or something similar, which has me worry." Batman explained, shocking the girls once more, and they had horrified expressions on their face.

"Then I might want to come with you Batman...or should I say Issei?" A familiar voice spoke, making the girls freeze and look to their right to see Grayfia looking at the group with a small smile on her face, but Batman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What gave me away? And how did you know my name?" Issei asked the used to be maid, who just looked at him for a second, then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips for a second, then looked at his eyes.

"Simple, don't leave a piece of hair on a chair that I use to read, and to how I know you is simple your not the only one into since like stuff, and all that." Grayfia answered, making Issei sigh, but had a look of interest on his face.

"Fine, but we have to leave now, so everyone into the house, I have to drive the Batmobile, and attempt to something that will get us home." Issei declared with a sigh, which made the girl's move fast into the house, with Grayfia having a suitcase in her hands, but before Issei could say anything someone tap his shoulder, and he saw Sona looking at him.

"Don't you forget me, I got my peerage home, and I mange to escape my sister, so do not think you will leave me here to deal with her." Sona claimed with a small smile, and a suitcase in her hand, making Issei give her a small smile.

"Fine, come on though, I rather not deal with your sister." Issei stated, as he entered the batmobile, as Sona entered the house, and the second she did Issei pressed a button making the both the house, and the Batmobile to get launched into the air and make a hole, which closed a second later and in one flash both the Batmobile and the house were in the batcave, and once everyone got out they all looked a bit sick.

"Promise we are never doing that again..." Batgirl groaned, as she pulled her mask off, making Sona a bit shock to see Murayama is Batgirl, and then she looked at Batwoman, to see it was actually Katase who was holding her mask with one hand and her stomach with her other, and Tiamat was on the ground kinda dead, the only two people that did not look as sick as the four were Issei who had his mask off, and Grayfia, although she looked a bit green.

"Can't do that, you girl's head up stairs, I have to finish what I can about the baby, so I can find out who the parents are, it will take a bit of time, so you might want to relax." Issei told the girls, which they nodded their heads and went upstairs, while Issei went to the Batcomputer, and saw Alfred near it.

"Nice to see that you are back sir, I did some multiple DNA test, but it only makes the results quicker, the only test left is a blood test from the baby, then we can figure out who the mother is, since a part of the girl's DNA is yours." Alfred told Issei, who was a little shocked about what he heard.

"So the baby is a girl...but I never had sex, and I was never drunk or drudged...it could be possible that Ra's used the pit, my DNA, and the mother's DNA, along with something to make this child, and from what the Batcomputer says, whatever method Ra's used it is stable, and the child will live a normal life...hopefully..." Issei replied with a serious tone, as Alfred put a red tube into the Batcomputer, making Issei start typing on the keyboard, till he froze when the results came in, and Alfred soon joined him in shock, the DNA test has Issei's name as the father, but they could not believe who it said the mother was.

"That is impossible..." Alfred spoke in awe, while Issei looked like he almost had a heart attack.

"How did he get her DNA, and how do the Devil's not notice that a agent from the dame terrorist group is fighting in the rating games, seriously! What the hell?!" Issei shouted in rage, which made Alfred frown to realize that Issei was right.

"That does seem troublesome, the DNA part is what I am worried about, how are we going to explain to her that she has a daughter that was made by...non-birth means?" Alfred asked Issei, who looked at the computer once more, making sure he got nothing wrong and sigh.

"Hope that nothing bad will happen, I'm not sure how she will react, but I hope she won't abandon the child..." Issei spoke in a low tone, as he stood up and decided to actually play with the baby, but on the computer one thing is shown...Mother: Gabriel...

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **There we go, big surprise everyone, yea it was big, really big, but besides that I hope you all like the chapter, and I will see you all next time!**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	24. Chapter 24

**Meeting, and a Crisis**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you all, but as always I do not own Hidhschool DxD, or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, but with that done, let's get this story started, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

*Six days later*

"What are we going to do sir? We have to tell Gabriel about this child, but if we do it could cause some problems" Alfred told Issei, who just typed thing on the Batcomputer, while having the baby girl in his arms.

"I know, but how am I suppose to get to her, there is the problem that if I ask Irina for help,then there is the chance that they will find out I am Batman." Issei replied, making the baby in his arms make a cooing noise, trying to gain Issei's attention, which the baby did, since Issei started to play with his daughter, who giggled, causing Alfred to smile at what he saw.

"True...but did you ever thought, of sneaking a way into heaven?" Alfred asked Issei, who just slapped his forehead.

"That...is a good idea, keep me posted on what is going on, I have have to meet a certain woman, and tell the girl's I will be on a mission, and send them to keep an eye on things here, I do not want anything stupid to happen to the innocent." Issei replied, as he got a mask that was the closest to him, before going into the batmobile, with the baby, then drove off, while Alfred looked at the batcomputer for a few moments.

"Might as well check the information about this traitor, otherwise things could get messy...he took the wrong mask..." Alfred muttered with a sigh, hoping that Issei will be careful when he went to where the angels were.

*A few hours*

"You called for an angel, what is the-oh..." A male angel started, before being surprised to see Batman in front of him, with his cape covering this arms, and everything, except his masked face, but Batman just sent the angel a glare, while multiple people from the church the two were in were scared about what could happen if the two fought.

"You are taking me to your leaders, I knew that if the people of a church prayed enough that an angel will come, now take me to your leaders, or I will break you in ways that you never thought of before." Batman growled, causing the angel to flinch and nod his head, and teleport him and Batman to heaven, and once they were there, Batman had a bit of a hard time adjusting his eyes to the new area he was in.

"Just take that elevator and you will have to reach the sixth floor, then you will see them." The angel told Batman, who nodded his head, and walked to the elevator, as other angels watched him, till he entered the elevator, and went to the sixth floor with elevator music playing, which Batman threw a Batarang at the source, breaking it, just as he made it to the sixth floor, and started to walk into a meeting room, as he kicked the door open, everyone inside were scared.

"What?! Who are-" A woman with a veil spoke, but was knocked out when Batman punched the woman in the face with his left arm, but continued to walk to the person he needed to talk to, and as he did everyone in the room left, except the one person on the floor, and a boy around his age, but behind him were Michael, Gabriel, then there were two other people, both blonde, but it was hard to tell since the light in the room was really bright, but he could tell that one was older than the other.

"Batman? How did you get here, and-" Michael started to question, but was silence by one glare.

"Get this person in front of you out of the room, this is not a social talk, I would have not come here, unless it was something important, and it is important enough that every single fraction will be effected." Batman cut in, making Michael freeze, since he saw the seriousness in Batman's eyes, and this was making him worry, due to the fact that Batman made it all the way to heaven just to talk.

"Alright, Dulio, get Griselda off the ground and leave with her, this is an important matter that must be discussed privately." Michael told the boy named Dulio, who nodded his head and picked up the woman on the floor named Griselda, and left, leaving Batman alone with the four strongest people from heaven.

"So Batman what did you want to tell us?" Gabriel asked Batman, who looked at her, and kept looking at her, making the angel blush a bit, but it just made Michael raise an eyebrow at what Batman was doing.

"Batman, are you going to tell us or-" Michael spoke, but was interrupted when Batman muttered something, so Batman looked at the four strongest people in heaven with a frown shown on his face, yet it had some joy that was showed in his eyes, but no one saw it.

"You have one feather missing from your wings, it grew back, it would explain the reason to what I found out, a problem that makes me want to tell you to be careful, cause what I am about to say will change your life Gabriel." Batman said with a grim yet joyful voice, which actually made Gabriel worried about what will happen, the same also went to Michael, who was frighten about what Batman would say.

"W-What is it..." Gabriel shivered, showing how scared she was, but the next thing surprised the four leaders of heaven, Batman moved his cape to show a baby, female they guess that had dirty blonde hair, and is wearing a white shirt, and black sweats, and the surprising thing was that the baby had small angel wings on her back, but the thing that surprised Gabriel and Michael the most was that the baby looked so similar to Gabriel, yet the baby had someone else facial looks as well.

"You may have not noticed, but that feather you lost, was used to make a child in a way that they found a way to get my blood, and mix it with a tiny amount of your blood that was on your feather, and other resources to make this baby girl...a baby girl who is your daughter...and mine as well..." Batman told Gabriel, who became shocked, as she looked at the baby girl in Batman's arms, looking in interest, while Micheal looked stunned at what Batman said, and the next thing that happened was that Gabriel moved to where Batman was, and looked at the baby girl for a few seconds, which the baby noticed her and looked at Gabriel, before giggling.

"Mamma!" The baby called out with a smile, while trying to reach out to Gabriel, and what the baby said, finally broke into Gabriel's mind, as she started to cry tears of joy, before grabbing the baby in her arms, and spin around, with her now known daughter in her arms, as everyone else looked at the scene with a smile, while the baby was giggling a lot.

"Hehe, what is her name?" Gabriel asked Batman, who just looked at Gabriel.

"She does not have one, I thought you should come up with a name, after all she is your daughter." Batman told Gabriel, who looked at Batman for a few seconds with a frown on her face.

"Really? Then you should come up with a name, since she is your daughter as well." Gabriel told Batman, who looked a bit shocked about what he heard, and froze in place, trying to think about what to say, while Micheal just realized who the baby girls parents are, and gave a soft smile, knowing that the small baby will be protected and will grow up to be someone amazing.

"Rosa..." Batman whispered, but everyone heard what he said, making what he said caused Gabriel smile.

"Rosa, a lovely name...can I have her stay here, at least for a while?" Gabriel asked Batman, who just gave her a look.

"That is fine...I have something that needs to be taken care of anyway, so you and Rosa...have fun..." Batman muttered, while walking away with a small smile on his face, which Gabriel noticed, and smiled while playing with now newly named Rosa.

*A few minutes later*

"Alfred, what are the reports say about that traitor in devil society?" Batman asked Alfred, who did not say anything for a while, which made Batman worried.

"Sir there is an attack, at a rating game, the person that was the cause of all of it was Diodora, the younger brother of one of the maou's." Alfred spoke with dread in his voice, causing Batman to look around in heaven to see if there was an way to head to the underworld, and saw one way, a path that looked like it will kill people.

"Alright, I will be there soon, where are the girl's?" Batman asked Alfred, as he ran to the path.

"Here sir, there is no way they will make it there in time, I am not even sure if you would either." Alfred replied in a bitter tone, making Batman growl, as he was falling, till he reached a portal, which he narrowly dogged, as he did a crack open in the underworld, ironically near where he needed to go, but that crack soon became a hole, that closed, but Batman came out from the hole and glided through the air, till he made it into a castle and broke in to see a green haired boy holding Asia in his arms, as he gasped at seeing Batman.

"Who are you?" Batman growled at the boy, who just dropped Asia in fear, and started to back up in fear.

"Batman, w-what are you doing here?" The boy asked with fear in his voice, but Batman just looked at him, while walking towards him with rage emitting from Batman, while he glared at the boy.

"Who are you..." Barman growled once more, making the boy flinch in fear.

"Diodora!" The boy now named Diodora yelped, but once he said his name Batman punched him across the face, making Diodora fly and crash into a wall, but a second later Diordora blasted a ball of magic into Batman's face, but Batman began to charge at Diordora, unknown to him that his mask was destroyed, and Asia was watching him, with a shock look on her face.

"You! Your just a human!" Diodora screech, making Batman confused for a second, but he just ignored it and started to punch Diodora across the face over and over again, until Batman got something from his belt and shot the wall, making a portal, that allowed Issei to punch Diodora into the portal, which he soon followed the poor devil, making Asia blink a few times.

"Issei...?" Asia muttered, before blacking out.

*Unknown location*

"Ugh, dame hu-" Diodora started, before Issei stomped on his back hard, cracking some bones, and one look around and you could see that the two were fighting in a construction sight.

"You are done Diodora, you are under arrest, for all the crimes that you committed." Issei growled to Diodora, who started to twitch a few seconds, before his head exploded, shocking Issei.

"SIR!" A voice shouted from a jet like plan next to him floating, making Issei surprised to see that Alfred is using the communication device from the Batwing.

"Alfred?" Issei muttered, but Alfred just ignored his remark, which allowed a capsule to come out of the Batwing and seal Issei inside it, and once it open Issei was in a new set of armor, it was like the armor he had on, but it was jet black, and the bat on his chest was gold now, and he had a mask now on.

"This is the new armor Mr. Fox made, it is called 240%, it is suppose to increase effort by over 200%, but now get ready sir, two enemies are getting ready to attack, and as for Diodora it appears he had a micro-chip in his head, that would explode if he would fail a mission, or if they just want to get rid of him." Alfred told Issei, who just hissed in annoyance.

"That is just great, I might need some back-up." Issei growled as he got ready for battle."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope that you all like the chapter, and leave any questions if you have any, but with that said, I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	25. Chapter 25

**More crime, and a surprise**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for all of you, as for when the Justice League, that is a secret, but you should read the chapter, since there is something about that, but besides that I do not own anything related to Highschool DxD or Batman, but I do own the story, but with that out of the way, let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"They are coming up to where I am and fast." Batman muttered, till two figures came out from the ground, causing him to narrow his eyes at the two in front of him.

"So we meet again Batman, that is a surprise, but to be honest I was planing to kill you sooner than later." A giant made of what looks like clay spoke with a grin on it's face, with a crocodile like human next to it, causing Batman to narrow his eyes at the two.

"Clayface, Killer Croc, never thought I would see you two again so soon...but it was bound to happen sooner or later." Batman replied, as he got into a fighting stance, making Clayface laugh, while Croc just snarled at him.

"Yes it was, now you will die alone, there is no way you can beat both of us at the same time.." Clayface said with a confident tone, making Batman narrow his eyes when he heard what Clayface said to him, while Croc laughed out loud.

"I can, but I do not have the time, so be prepared." Batman replied with a frown, making both villains look at each other with raised eyebrows, till something green hit both of them in the chest, making both Villains fall to the ground from the top of the construction site, causing Batman to look up and see a man wearing a black and green suit, with a mask covering his face.

"You called?" The man asked Batman, who gave him a blank look, before throwing something to him, which the man caught, and looked at the thing he caught and whistle in an impress tone.

"Get your head in the game Lantern, you go deal with Clayface, while I go after Croc, or do you want to head into the swears?" Batman replied, to the man now known as Lantern, who gave Batman a toothy smile, before heading off, making Batman sigh, as he jumped, and fell into a swear pipe, and landed successfully onto the ground.

"Now, where are you Croc." Batman muttered, as he walked around in the swear looking for Killer Croc, but noticed many things were on the ground, which made him angry to see blood, bones, and a few corpse on the ground near him, and as he kept walking he saw a light, that lead him to a battle field like place.

"So you finally came Batman, good, cause now when I beat you I will grind up your bones, and use it for my next meal." Croc told Batman, who glared at him, and got ready to fight.

"You say that, but we both know in the end nothing will change, your going back to jail." Batman stated, making Croc angry, and charge at Batman ready to punch Batman, who caught Croc's fist, making him slide back a bit, but he managed to push Croc back, before falling back and kicked Croc in the chin to only put something on Croc's chest, but when he did Croc grabbed Batman's arm, and was about to bite it off, till the thing on his chest exploded, and knocked him back, allowing Batman to hit Croc in the forehead, then the gut, till he finally hit Croc in the nose, stunning the beast, as he backed away to regain his senses.

"I will kill you, this is where it will end, once and for all!" Croc yelled, making Batman get redy to attack.

"Not today, not ever, this is when you go back to jail." Batman sated, as they both charge at each other, with Croc getting ready to bunch Batman, which Batman jumped up looking like he was about to do a roundhouse kick, but that was not the case, since he jumped onto Crock's arms and then punched him in the face, before doing a roundhouse kick, knocking Croc down, giving Batman enough time to run to a wall, and jump on it land on Croc's back hard, then threw four ice grenades on his arms and legs, freezing Croc to the ground when he finally fell onto the floor.

"No..." Croc groaned, as Batman looked at him.

"This is over, the police are coming to get you..." Batman spoke, before seeing Croc's skin falling off, making him confused on what is going on.

"This is the end of me in more ways than one Bat's...a fraction in the terrorist group, wanted to kill us, so they put devices in us, the only ones that didn't get one were the three you caught a while ago, Joker, and Harley..." Croc whispered before blacking out, making Batman look at him for a few seconds, to only walk away and to tr and find an exit.

*A few minutes later*

"Hey Bat's I got Clayface handle and all that, but when I was about to use my ring and take him to jail, he started to evaporate, what is going on, multiple super villains are dead, and everyone knows it is not us, but it is really concerning when more villains can die for unknown reasons." Lantern asked Batman, who got out of the swear and sighed.

"I don't fully know myself, but I can tell you this much someone is aiming to kill all the villains, I am going to go see if I can find out anything, you head back to the tower, and get everyone on it as well." Batman told Lantern, who nodded his head, and was about to take off to the sky.

"Alright, I will tell everyone that something is up, and have some people look into it, but I wish you luck, since you are fighting supernatural beings that can give most members of our group some trouble." Lantern replied with a small frown, making Batman just shrug his shoulders, and pressed a button on his gauntlet, and in a few seconds the Batwing appeared in front of him.

"I know, but you deal with your thing, and I will deal with my thing." Batman told Lantern, before flying off in his Batwing, making Lantern look at the flying jet with a smile on his face.

"Forgot to ask him how the wife is doing, all well, guess this Green Lantern will just have to ask him next time." Green Lantern muttered to himself with a smirk on his face, before flying off, while Batman inside of the Batwing pressed a button inside the jet, which made a call.

"Alfred, I need you to do some scans on some samples of every criminal that died, and find anything abnormal." Batman told Alfred, who from the screen looked nervous for some odd reason.

"Sir, I would, but we have some company." Alfred told Batman, who raised an eyebrow at what Alfred said.

"What do you mean by that? No one should be coming today." Batman questioned, but only receive a blank look from Alfred, before all communications went off, making Batman look a bit concern, before going at the highest speed in the Batwing, till he made it to the Batcave, and noticed that no one was inside the cave, making him hurry upstairs, not even bothering to take off his suit, but who he saw in his house made him narrow his eyes.

"Asia, Gabriel, what are you two doing here?" Batman growled, causing Asia to flinch for a second, while Gabriel just looked at him while holding their daughter in her arms, but the silence was short when Asia walked up to him.

"U-uummm...here you go, I-Ise..." Asia spoke, as she handed Batman his broken mask, who just looked at it for a second, and then at the two, then at his mask, before taking off the mask he was wearing right now and looked at them both with a sigh.

"That figures, Asia saw my face when I fought her kidnapper, and you probably just got curious, that or Rosa wanted to see me, and some how at the right moment you saw my face, am I right?" Issei asked Gabriel, who blushed at what he said and looked away, making Issei smile a bit.

"Yes...I thought that I should tell you, since I probably have to tell the others, since I could fall if I keep this big of a secret." Gabriel told Issei, causing him to raise an eyebrow, then looked at Alfred for a second, who nodded his head, and went to get something, as Issei grabbed a sleepy Rosa, and gave her to Asia, confusing the two girls, until Alfred brought a needle, and gave it to Issei.

"Don't flinch." Issei said, before putting the needle into Gabriel and ejected whatever was in the needle into her, making her flinched and hissed in pain, until after a minute, which is when Issei pulled the needle out of her.

"OW! What was that for!" Gabriel exclaimed while still feeling pain, which Issei just looked at her for a few seconds before standing up, and looked at her wings for a few seconds, and nodded his head.

"Good it is working, that should help, you will not fall from anything you say, but actions will do it, so lying and stuff that are similar won't make you fall, but things such as sex will, but kissing, that should not hurt you, since Irina and me kiss a lot, and she took the same thing as her, and before you ask, I gave your brother the idea, and stuff to finish the work in heaven, since there is problems forming these days." Issei replied grimly, making both Asia and Gabriel look at him in shock about what he said.

"What problem?" Both girl's asked, causing Issei to look at them, and motioned them to follow him, so they did, and where he took them to was the Batcave, making the two girl's look in awe, till they saw Issei on the computer, and showed some files, causing them to become pale.

"This is the problem, certain people are dying from the terrorist group, and I am trying to find out how they are doing it so I can prevent it." Issei answered them, but they could not get over from the shock they were feeling.

"T-this is horrible, who in their right mind would do this?" Asia whisper in fear, while Issei just sighed at what she said.

"Stick around, you will see much worse..." Issei said with a chill, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Gabriel questioned with a raised eyebrow, causing Issei to look at her with a blank face.

"Like seeing a guy cut off his own face, and wore it as a mask, till he found a way to have all the skin on his face to return, or the fact that he played with it, or that his lover put that mask on other men when she thought her lover died, or how about the time I went to a different dimension and watched said girl kill her family, and watched myself from that dimension who is a vampire suck her blood, till I think she died, and let me say it get's even worse from there." Issei answered her, which made both girls become green, and hurry back upstairs, while leaving a sleeping Rosa with Issei, who sighed at their reactions.

"Sir was that really something you should tell them? The Joker is not really a sane person, but a part of me is happy that you did, so they can prepare for the worse." Alfred told Issei, who gave a sad look, for a bit, as he looked at Alfred's left hand.

"I'm sorry he took your hand Alfred..." Issei told Alfred, who waved it off with no concern.

"It is fine sir, now I will go check on those two, they must be really sick after hearing what you told them." Alfred replied, while Issei went back to looking at the Batcomputer, before looking at Alfred.

"By the way, tell them that they could live here if they want Alfred, and do not make a joke of what I said." Issei said to Alfred with a stern face, who gave a small smile at what he said.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, anyway with this done I hope you all like the chapter and all, so yea leave any questions in any way possible, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sleep, and a god's plan**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but to a question I got on the Justice leauge...maybe, I might make Oc's, but I might, but for now on to the usual, I do not own anything Highschool DxD, or Batman related, but I do own the story, with that said, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

'What could it be?' Issei thought, but he became tense when the phone next to him rang, which as it did, he slowly grabbed it and answered it.

"So you answered my call, that is surprising." A familiar voice spoke, making Issei sigh as he heard the voice.

"I should be asking why you call me, considering that you never call me unless the situation is serious Odin." Issei claimed with a tired tone, making the god chuckle at this.

"True, but I need your help, I am going to sign a treaty that will you know allow peace with the three fractions and mine, and I neeed you to be a bodyguard." Odin told Issei, causing him to raise an eyebrow at that.

"I am not a bodyguard, what in the world would make me agree to being your bodyguard for signing a treaty, what is the worse that can...never mind I was just going to say something stupid, but why me?" Issei questioned, as he heard Odin grumble a bit at what Issei said.

"Cause I think my brat of a son will do something, but if you do come Rossweisse will be there, so there is some good to being a bodyguard for me and whoever is coming." Odin claimed, making Issei sigh in annoyance.

"Fine, it might help to keep something off my mind." Issei replied, as he hang up on Odin, before getting on his Batsuit, the one he fought Killer Croc with, but as he did he noticed all the girls entered the Batcave.

"So...being a bodyguard? That is something that I really don't expect to see that happening." Sona claimed, making Issei look at her for a bit, then shrug it off.

"Don't care, I just need a break from the whole who is the cause of death for the people that died so far." Issei replied with a tired look in his eyes, which made the girls worried about what is going on to him.

"Issei...how long were you awake?" Irina asked with concern showing in her tone of voice, which Issei just slowly look at them with tiredness getting to him.

"Let's see...Asia and...Gabriel came here two weeks ago...so two weeks with no sleep..." Issei answered with a yawn, making all the girls look at him in shock and horror, but that soon turned into fear when he knocked out.

"ALFRED! Help!" Irina yelled with fear showing in her voice, and in a few minutes flat Alfred came, looking at Issei, and soon sighed.

"Again it seem...great, he always does this when something is bothering him, don't worry girls it is just him being worried, he does this a few times when something really gets on his nerves." Alfred told the girls, who became a little calm after hearing that.

"Ok...now we have a problem, who is going to be Batman? We can't have anyone going in as Batman, we need someone to go in as Batman, who has the same amount of skill." Murayama claimed, but Sona just raised an eyebrow at that, while Alfred was taking Issei into his bedroom.

"How are we going to find someone with that high of an intellect?" Sona started, causing everyone to freeze at that, except Grayfia, and Gabriel

"Or someone, how is half paranoid about everything?" Grayfia added, making everyone glare at her for a bit, to only sigh and agree on it a bit.

"Ummm...can't we say something important came up..." Asia suggested awkwardly, which made everyone look at her, causing Asia to look away.

"That can work, we just need to say that something war changing is happening and we are all good." Katase agreed with Asia's idea, making the ex-nun smile, while everyone agreed with the idea.

"So lie to powerful leaders and such? This will go terribly wrong...I'm in!" Tiamat commented, which made everyone laugh at what she said.

"Ok, so me and Grayfia will stay here, while the rest of you go, there is a chance that both your's and Rias's peerages are to have to come Sona, so it might be best that you go do that." Gabriel told Sona, who nodded her head at what the angel said, while holding Rosa in her arms.

"Got it, alright I guess we will be heading off then." Sona replied, as her and everyone except Gabriel and Grayfia left, but they both frown after a few seconds.

"Why do I feel like something world threatening will happen when they go do whatever they have to do?" Gabriel asked Grayfia, who gave a small shrug that was barely noticeable.

"I do not know, but I do not like this feeling at all it makes me nervous and wry of everything happening." Grayfia answered, but unknown to them Alfred was on the phone with someone, and the conversation seemed important.

*A hour later with the girls*

"So something that could cause a big change happen, well that is disappointing, I was hoping that he would come, well I guess that is ok, just get into a carriage...and nice suits..." Odin spoke with disappointment, and lust, as he looked at the suits Batgirl, Batwoman, and Tiamat were wearing, which made the three girls shiver a bit at what he said, but as is luck was on their side Rossweisse threw him into a carriage in annoyed tone.

"Ugh, he is annoying like that, and just so you three know, try a better excuse, Alfred already told me what happened to him, he seriously needs to stop getting so stressed out from the most little of things, he was also like this when the two of us first met, but besides that go into a carriage, and we will talk about this late...in private." Rossweisse whispered to the three, making them look at her in shock, as she winked at them and went into a carriage, then after a bit they entered their own carriage and enjoyed their time and relaxed, but that was only for a few minutes, because after a certain amount of time, a explosion happened, scaring everyone, except four people.

"Come out! I know you are here father! I have a question for you that you failed to tell me a while ago!" A voice shouted, making everyone leave their carriages and saw a man wearing white like clothes and has white hair look at all of them, more specifically Odin, who just gave a bored look.

"So you are here brat, what do you want to talk about?" Odin asked in a bored like fashion, which made the man in front of them to smirk at the question.

"Simple father, I am concern that you did not tell me about this little treaty of yours, I am your son after all." The man answered Odin, causing the god to scoff and wave his hand at what the man said.

"Well you are not interesting to talk to Loki, you are just to boring to talk to, now if that is all you have to say then leave." Odin replied in a not caring tone, but that only made the man now known as Loki laugh, scaring a few people.

"Well that is not the only thing, I am here to also finish you off!" Loki called out, as he snapped his fingers and a white dog like creature appear, this was Fenrir, which made everyone look at the beast with fear in their eyes.

"Dame, we are against a god and the beast that can kill gods if we get bit, or scratched by it's claws..." Tiamat growled, but before Fenrir could attack a red beam shot out of the sky, reveling it to be Creeper in his balance breaker, giving out a creepy laugh.

"Nah, that won't do, after all one of those girls down there are sharing me." Creeper claimed, before punching Fenrir in the jaw, then did a axe kick on it's head, while everyone else looked confused at what he said.

"Who the hell is he talking about?" Batgirl muttered, while Rias was whistling, making everyone look at her with wide eyes.

"Rias when did you and him started...well you know getting close?" Sona asked with a irritated look on her face, causing Rias to look away embarrassed.

"It was after that attack when Asia was captured, we meet a bit after, when I saw him with someone, he invited me to a cafe, and we got along, then a bit after that we started dating, but I have to share with the person he was talking to, who was a female." Rias explained, making everyone look at her to see if she was serious or not, and they saw she was.

"Rias...we will talk about this later, but right now we have a problem, we do not even know if he can survive long enough to kill or stall-" Sona started, but she stopped, when Creeper landed in front of them, groaning in pain, and as Fenrir was about to charge at them a blue beam hit the beast, causing Loki to look to find the source and narrowed his eyes when he saw Vali in his balance breaker.

"Dame, it seems we have to leave, we will see each other again, or we won't cause the end is near." Loki spoke in a calm tone, which confused everyone, as Loki and Fenrir disappeared threw a magic circle, then they all looked to where Vali was and saw that he was looking at them, and in a second he was in front of them all.

"Ugh...I never plan to do this but...the problem needs this, Loki is planing to use Ragnarok, and for my goal to be seen, and if you want to save people lives, then we need to work...together..." Vali grumbled, making Azazel look amused for a bit, before he became serious.

"If that is the case then yes we do, I will see what I can do about having your team and everyone here working together, if this goes good then we might be in the clear, but if not, then, there is a lot of stuff to do, and I know the right person to train you all." Azazel told everyone, making them all confused.

*A few hours later*

"Here we are, come on out." Azazel spoke with a small bit of joy, while Bikou who joined Vali, along with the others came to a shrine, that made the guy shiver a bit.

"What is here, I know I've been...oh no, no, no, no, NO! I got to get out of here before the old man-" Bikou started, but was interrupted when he felt something touching his back.

"So, you came back...interesting...I thought Batman said that you ran away and said you were never coming back?" A voice that sounded old, yet wise spoke, making Bikou gulp at hearing it.

"Sun Wukong, it has been a while, but we can chat later, I need your help with something important." Azazel spoke, making the man now known as Sun Wukong to raise an eyebrow at what Azazel just said.

"Well go ahead, I am listening." Sun Wukong replied, causing Azazel to smile a bit.

"Well, it involves training, saving the world from a god, and you getting to beat the living hell out of your ex-student." Azazel explained, making Sun Wukong look actually a bit interested in what is going on.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, with this all said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions then go ahead and ask, but until next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	27. Chapter 27

**Battle of gods**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter, but before anything thing else a question-**

 **Guest- Maybe, that or I might make Oc's or both.**

 **Ok with that done, I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, with that said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"Ugh! Ok that one hurt..." Batgirl muttered, as she picked herself off the ground, and glared at her sparing partner, who is Kuroka, who gave a small grin, but looked at her with wide eyes, when Batwoman flew and landed on Batgirl with a loud thump being heard.

"Umm...are you two alright?" Kuroka asked them, while she looked at Bikou, who just gave a big grin and put the staff that Batman gave him back together.

"Fucking peachy..." Batwoman muttered, which made Kuroka sigh at the remark.

"Ok, well you two better get ready, everyone has been training for a week to get ready to fight Loki, and on that note Azazel found after talking to a dragon, so please get serious, the only people that can fight that god killer of a beast, or in this case stand a chance are Vali, who could help after being adopted by Odin, then their is Creeper, and finally Tiamat, and that is not good enough to actually survive this mess." Kuroka told the two in a strict tone, making the two sigh.

"Why can't we get W-" Batwoman started, but was interrupted when Kuroka glared at her, making both of the bat females flinch.

"Politics, that is why he can't help, he can train us, but it will take too much time to get multiple people to sigh some papers to allow him and some other people to help us with the end of the world problem...which is really weird when you think about it, but besides you two are doing good, right now you can fight beings with eight wings if you fought together, that and you two are literally the only people bringing hope here, since the people that don't know Batman's identity, or what is happening to him at the moment, but do not get discourage, cause tomorrow we are after Loki." Kuroka told Batgirl, and Batwoman, who looked at her with a small nod, before they both got up and got ready to train.

*At the Hyoudou mansion*

"Ugh...best sleep I had in a while, I really needed that, but there is no time for breaks I kept up my training, and I need to get ready for...I actually don't know, but I better head to the batcave." Issei muttered to himself, as he went to the Batcave, and saw multiple alerts on the computer, making him twitch a bit at seeing that.

"Of fucking course a god wants to end up making the end of the world, now I have to get that ready." Issei growled, as he pressed a few buttons on the Batcomputer, causing some thing in the center of the Batcave to open, making a giant like case to open, reveling a sliver like set of bulky armor, along with other cases opening reveling multiple Batsuits, then a even bigger case that was really wide and big was now attached to the Batwing, and when that happened Issei walked towards his armor he wore before being knocked out and put everything on, except the mask, then walked towards the armor in the middle, and carefully put it on, then put on the mask to the first set of armor, to then put on the mask for the bulky armor, and when that happened the eyes to it glowed white. (Batman vs Superman armor)

"It has been a long time since I saw you wear that armor." A familiar voice spoke, making Issei turn around to see Alfred looking at him with a small smile on his face, causing Issei to nod his head at that.

"Yes it has, but there is time for talk, Loki is planing to do something, and I need you to send the location to the Batwing." Batman told Alfred in a deep mechanical like voice, which Alfred nodded his head at that, and started typing stuff, as Issei went to the Batwing, and wait patiently.

*With everyone else*

"We are here, and from the info, Loki is here, and he has Fenrir...Skoll...and Hati...and many copies of Midgardsomer..." Raynare spoke with disbelief, as everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"What, how are we going to win?" Batgirl muttered in disbelief, while everyone was starting to get unnerved, except Vali and Creeper who grinned, and a few others who just relaxed themselves.

"We can do it, after all if we don't then many people will die, and I rather not let that happen." Creeper replied with a grin, as he dawned his balance breaker, with Vali doing the same, with Bikou and Kuroka, getting ready to fight, with Le fay and Arthur getting ready as well.

"Huh, well if that is the case, we might as well join, right Sona?" Rias asked Sona, who scoffed a bit, but had a smile on her face, as both them and their peergaes got ready and was at full power, with the three Fallen females powered up to full power as well with eight wings out.

"We are not going to miss this so come on you two." Tiamat spoke to both Batgirl and Batwoman, who nodded their heads, and got everything they need ready, with Tiamat powering up, with Xenovia and Irina, calling out their angel wings and were both ready to fight.

"My home is in trouble so I must fight for them, and everyone that is innocent." Rossweisse claimed, which everyone nodded their heads to that, as Rias looked at Sona, who sighed.

"Can't believe I will say this but, charge!" Sona yelled, as everyone charged at the enemies, and shot all of their strongest attacks at them all of them showing no mercy, and they manged to actually beat all of the Midgardsomer, but they all had to move out of the way when Fenrir and his two sons tried to attack, but the attacks still managed to destroy the ground and hit them all, making a few of them hurt, except Creeper and Vali, who were completely fine.

"Hey Vali, if we are going to have a chance against these god slayers then we need to step up our game, that is if you can keep up." Creeper told Vali, who scoffed at what Creeper said.

"I am always ready for anything." Vali stated, as his and Creeper's armor started to glow.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God, I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream", I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive" Creeper called out loud, as his armor changed into a more dragon looking set of armor that grew, and had a mouth being formed, and two giant pair of wings grew out of his back, and once the transformed into it's dragon like form.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God, I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream", I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise, Juggernaut Drive!" Vali spoke, as his armor look the same as it grew, but more dragon looking, with the helmet looking like a dragon head, and once the transformation was done, both dragons roared, making Loki smirk, while everyone else was cheering a bit.

"Is that it? If you have not noticed you fools are out matched in this case, you may have those two, but you forgot about Fenrir, and once he over powers all of you, I will win!" Loki claimed, but became quiet when he saw a black like jet caring something, but Batgirl, Tiamat, and Batwoman looked shocked to see the jet.

"The Batwing?" The three muttered, as the jet was above them all and dropped the giant case it was holding, before dropping it on the ground, then left, making everyone confused, till they all heard some clicking noises, which got louder and louder, until it stopped all together, before the giant case open up from four sides, showing a giant robot, that was now standing up, it was the same height as both Vali and Creeper in Juggernaut drive, but it looked like a giant humanoid like being, with bat like ears on the top, and was made of all black.

"If you think I will let you destroy the world, then you have another thing coming, cause I will beat you Loki." Batman spoke, as he reveled himself on top of the robot, before jumping inside, and took the controls, and was ready to fight Fenrir, while everyone else that was not fighting backed away from a safe distance, as the three giant beings were getting ready to fight the god killing beast.

"This is going to be so awesome..." Batgirl muttered, with everyone with her agreeing with her, as they saw Batman in the robot charged at Fenrir and punched the beast across the face, before kicking the beast with an ax kick, smashing it's head into the ground, before kneeling down and delivering hard fast punches on Fenrir's back and the top of his head, while showing no mercy at all, till Fenrir was knocked out.

"...This is the price for trying to end the world..." Batman growled, before turning the robot around and watched both Creeper and Vali fight both of Fenrir's sons, while unaware of many people were looking at him in awe, especially a girl with magician like clothes.

"This ends here!" Creeper yelled, before launching a red beam at Skoll, making the beast howl in pain, then once the beam disappeared Skoll was on the ground knocked, out, as Vali just finished off Hati, before looking at Loki.

"It is over Loki, give it up now!" Vali called out, causing Loki to growl.

"Never! I will not accept this!" Loki yelled, before both Creeper and and Vali transformed back into their balance breaker, and started to attack Loki by punching him at each other like pinball, and they did this for a few minutes, before kicking Loki to the ground, which Batman jumped out of the robot, and landed in front of Loki.

"Who...are you...?" Loki asked Batman, as he was lift up by the collar by the same person, who scowled at him.

"I am the fear of those with a wicked heart, I am the nightmare to scums like you, I am the night! I AM BATMAN!" Batman shouted, making Loki flinch, before Batman headbutted Loki, then release a strong punch to his gut, causing Loki to back up a bit, before seeing Batman doing a roundhouse kick, knocking the god out, and when that happened everyone cheered.

"THEY DID IT!" The girls cheered, except for Kuroka and Le fay, who left with Vali and his team, while bringing Fenrir with them, which Batman noticed, but pressed a button on his helmet making the robot go into it's container, and closed it up.

"Nice to see that you are up." Batgirl spoke, making Batman nod his head at that, before pointing at the sky, making her, Batwoman, and Tiamat look at the sky to see the Batwing, and knew what they had to do.

"Until next time." Batman called out, before he grabbed his garbling hook and shot at at the Batwing, as he grabbed Tiamat by the waist, and went up to the jet, with Batgirl and Batwoman following close behind, when the jet grabbed the container with the robot, before leaving, causing a few girls to glare at Tiamat, who grinned.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, other than that I hoped you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea, until next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 23- A memory of a past object**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but first questions-**

 **Justin D- I might, I am not sure at the moment.**

 **antifanboy- ...Really? I made this story cause I like Batman and love how he was in comics and in a few movies, I respect Issei's character, but he is not my favorite character in the DxD universe, besides I am not that keen on replacing Issei, since my favorite couples, or harem together or whatever or however someone pronounces it is Issei x Irina, Issei x Kuroka, and Issei x Murayama, there are many things I can do to write a story, but to me it does not sit right with me if I have to get rid of Issei, since I really can't imagine at least one of the three parring I like not being used, besides the Issei I write in this story is not OP, get Ophis to fight him, or one of the top 10 strongest fighters without being prepared and bam! He is dead, so please do not say he is OP, cause this Issei really isn't he uses his brain, thoughts, and puts muscle behind to show that he is not all** **brains, if you have a problem on how I am writing this, well it is because it is my style for this story, cause this storu was made to show that even though Issei is human he can still kick ass.**

 **Now with that said and done, I hope you all liked the chapter, and like always I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Batman related, other than this enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"So this is what you got from all these people that are dying?" Sona asked Issei, who was facing the Batcomputer.

"Yes, there is a group in the terrorist group, one that is based off the descendants, of heros from stories, one person I can name is Hercules, but other than that it will take some time to find who else is apart of this group, then to add to the list of problems is that there is another group that has the evil dragons apart of it, then that is all I really have to say." Issei replied with a calm tone, but both him and Sona froze when they heard someone running towards them.

"What! The evil dragons! Why did you not tell me sooner!" Tiamat exclaimed, but all she received was a blank stare from Issei.

"I did not know this till yesterday, after finding out who was responsible for killing multiple people, besides they can't hide for long, I have been asking for help, and soon almost the whole terrorist group will be done for, the magicians are gone, leaving only three branches left, the Hero fraction, the one with the evil dragons, and the one with the villains." Issei told Tiamat with a tired sigh, before giving her a weak smile, making Tiamat sigh, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, but you have to tell us all about the many suits you have." Tiamat commented, causing Issei to give out a awkward laugh, as he noticed all the girls were in the Batcave.

"Well they are not all special to be honest, but they all have their gains and disadvantages, but some of them are only used in certain situations." Issei explained, which all the girls nodded their heads, till Asia found something and picked it up with some struggle.

"What is this?" Asia asked, as she showed something made out of gold, making Issei surprised to see what she was holding in her hands.

"Wow, one of my golden Batarangs, to be honest they have power, but they are only useful against one opponent." Issei answered Asia, which made all the girls looked at him with faces that said 'go on'.

"And? Who is this person that this batarang is made for?" Gabriel questioned, making Issei snap out of his thoughts when he was thinking about the batarang.

"Hmm...well that is a story for another time, but for now it is time for bed, after all we are heading to Kyoto tomorrow." Issei replied with a grin, causing all the girls to groan after hearing what he said, before nodding their heads are went to bed, except Grayfia and Gabriel, who went up stairs to have tea, with Rosa with them.

*The next day*

"...What to do?" Issei muttered to himself, as he waited on a train ride to Kyoto wit the rest of his school, but Murayama and Katase heard what he said.

"Well you can tell us what was up with the golden batarang." Katase told Issei, who glared at her.

"There are people on this train, Rias and Kiba might be gone, but Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, and Sona's peerage are here, the case that Rossweisse started to be a teacher today makes up for it a bit but Azazel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ravel, and Mira are here, so there are some ups and downs in me telling this story here on a train with humans that do not know about the supernatural, and the supernatural beings that know about Batman and will get to me because I am him." Issei replied with a small growl, making both girls frown.

"Don't worry, there is only us Issei, plus on the phone is Gabriel, Tiamat, and Grayfia, they want to hear about what you did, or what you had to do to get that batarang, cause the way you said it sounded like a harsh and painful adventure with a lot of action." Irina spoke in a whisper, with a phone in her hand, causing Issei to twitch at that.

"Even I can't hold back in asking, so can you please tell us." Sona admitted to Issei, while walking towards him, making him sigh, before finding Asia, who was giving him the same look the other girls were giving him, then saw Rossweisse, who was sitting behind them looked at him with a curious look.

"You two as well...?" Issei asked both girls, who nodded their heads.

"Yes...I am curious about how you made something that heavy and beautiful..." Asia answered Issei, making him sigh once more, till he felt someone grab his shoulder, causing him turn around and look at Xenovia, who gave him a small grin.

"I would not mind hearing a story from Batman." Xenovia claimed, which made everyone looked at her with wide eyes, before looking behind her to see a grinning Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ravel, Akeno, and Mira, making Issei growl at them.

"How?" Issei questioned them, but could not move his body since he just realized that Koneko was on his lap.

"We were looking at everything you did, that and it helped that Irina was giving you the dreamy eye look with out even realizing it, but do not worry we will not tell, we can understand why you are doing this, and I can say that many of us are attracted to you, but don't know where to place it on a scale from one to ten, so we are going to stay with you until we can get our heads around it." Ravel answered Issei, who sighed for a second, before punching a nearby window, breaking it with no pain showing, shocking everyone.

"Sorry, I am just pissed off, so you want to know about this?" Issei spoke, before asking everyone about the golden batarang he pulled out, which all the girls nodded their head to the question he asked., while those that just saw the batarang just looked at it in awe.

"Yea, but how did you get it? Or how did you make it?" Irina asked Issei, who sighed at that question, causing all the girls to look at him with worried expressions since he seemed depress.

"I did not make it, I got it for knowing about a accident that happened in a different time line from ours, one that I wished was never made...or it was a different dimension, I do not know, since I have been through both that it is hard to tell the difference from memory." Issei answered, which made all the girls look at him for a few seconds wondering what he was thinking of since he spaced out.

(Flashback two years ago)

"There it is done, Kyptonite like suit." Issei muttered, till a portal opened, making him jump, and rolled to the side, while bring the suit with him, and equipping it, which was a dark grey/silver armor suit, with green like lines showing energy is in the lines, but this suit also had a cowl and and cape, with the usual bat symbol on the chest (Injustice 2 suit), but once he got it on, he pressed a button that made a piece of grey like armor cover what the cowl did not, and green lends cover his eyes and glowed, as he looked at a blonde haired woman, who was wearing a red and blue skin tight suit, with a red cape, but Issei saw something on the ground, which he picked up and saw it was a golden batarang.

"Batman!" The woman called out, and shot lasers out of her eyes, which Batman reflected with the Batarang, negating the effects of the laser, shocking Batman greatly from seeing that, before snapping out of his thoughts.

"Stop now Supergirl, or else I will make you." Batman growled, while holding the golden Batarang in a fighting stance, causing the woman now known as Supergirl to glare at Batman.

"I will stop you, and bring you out of Superman's control Batman!" Supergirl exclaimed, making Batman confused, but caught her fist when she tried to punch him, which at the most only made him move back a bit, and caused him to grunt in pain.

"Stop now! What are you talking about bringing me out from under Superman's control, he is still on his taking care of-wait...you are not the Supergirl from this world are you...those clothes prove it, and your eyes...control, you are from that one world where Joker blew up Superman's home, causing millions to die, while Superman was drugged into killing his wife...why are you here? Did something happened?" Batman asked the alien, who gasp for a second, while looking around, before looking back at Batman, then hugged him, which he did not react, he just stood there, and waited for her to calm down.

"Sorry...it is just Kal is insane in the world I am from, he put you and a few others under mind control, I almost went through the same thing, but I managed to escape, and he is now more powerful after becoming one with an alien's ship, who belongs to Brainiac, the supernatural is dying, and there is not enough time left till everyone who is fighting gives up, but the you from the other world left me a note in my glove, to get you, since you might be able to help." Supergirl told Batman, who nodded his head, and started to think, before looking at the golden batarang for a second, then looked at his suit, till something came into mind.

"I have an idea, I know you like the light, but I think it is time for the shadows to help us, here is my plan, but for it to work, I need you to tell me everything I need to know, and to fight with the ones fighting against Superman, while I fight him, and we will weaken him with this plan." Batman started, making Supergirl look at him with a curious look.

*In the other dimension*

"Soon...soon the world will see my way to is right, and will agree with me." A man with black hair, black scarlet eyes, with white pupils, and is wearing a black skin tight suit, that had purple neon like lining (Superman's suit from injustice 2) spoke, as a woman with blue tight pants, with red heels, and is wearing a red and golden armored top, with silver bracelets, and had a tiara, sword, shield, and rope (Wonderwan suit from Injustice 2) watched the man.

"That is true Clark, the last bit of the resistance group is almost finished." The woman agreed with the man now known as Clark, as they were inside of a ship with mechanical like features inside, but the both looked around when they heard a buzzing sound.

"Go see what the problem is Diana, I swear that our attacking group is getting lazy." Clark claimed, as the woman now known as Diana nodded her head and walked off.

"SUPERMAN! Get down here so we can finish this!" A voice shouted, making Clark, who is also named Superman look around shock, before floating up and quickly flew out of the ship, and landed in an empty area, in light speed, but was shocked to see the person there.

"Batman? Why the...your the Batman from the other dimension are you?" Superman questioned Batman, as they circled each other.

"I am, your cousin told me what happened, and I have to say I am disappointed that you became worse than the Joker." Batman replied with a snarl, causing Superman to narrow his eyes at what Batman said.

"I KILLED ONE PERSON TO SAVE MILLIONS! YOU AND THE BATMAN FROM HERE ARE THE SAME!" Superman yelled, making Batman scoff at that remark.

"But you did not just killed one person, you killed multiple people, some that were your friends...but this is worse than killing, if someone does not see your way then you will force them, no before you were just as bad as the Joker, cause he would kill his allies, but you made it worse with this brain control shit! I am not going to allow you to keep doing this, this ends right here, right now, and I will show you that this is not what your wife wanted." Batman stated, while getting into crouch position, while Superman just looked at him.

"This will end, I am sorry that it has to end like this, but know this when I win, I will head to your earth next." Superman replied, as he floated a bit up giving Batman a glare, who was now holding a golden batarang, surprising Superman for a second.

"This will end, when you realize the monster you have become, because you are a disgrace from my friend from home." Batman claimed, before charging at Superman, who did the same thing, making Batman bend back to avoid the punch Superman was going to give him, and as he did, he grabbed a gun from his back and fired it at Superman, who caught what seems to be a canister, which popped open and shot a green gas at him, causing Superman to gasp and choke a bit after breathing in the gas, weakening him greatly, as Batman just watched him, and fired two more canisters, making Superman even more weaker.

"C-Cheap...shot..." Superman muttered in pain, but Batman just kicked him in the face, making Superman roll backwards.

"That was for all the the innocent people you killed, this is for all of the people I call friends in this world, this is for the me of this world, and this is for family, you betrayed the JUSTICE LEAGUE THEY TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY AND YOU DECIDED TO DO THIS!" Batman screamed, as he punch Superman every second, who spat out some blood for every hit that he took, but soon stood up and raised an arm up, which Batman did the same thing and crashed into each other trying to over power each other.

"THIS ENDS HERE!" Superman yelled, which made Batman growl.

"IT DOES, BUT YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WILL LOSE!" Batman exclaimed, letting go of his grip, so he could flip in the air and kick Superman in the back of the head, knocking him down, as he screamed in pain, while looking at his leg and saw a golden Batarang logged in his leg, shocking him, before he became even more shocked when Batman pulled out a remote, and pressed a button that made something explode, which Superman knew was the ship that he got from Brainiac.

"How...?" Superman breathed, but all he got was a scoff from Batman.

"Supergirl told me, from what happened, and what these Golden Batarangs are made of, or I better say how they were made, but now that I got your attention after destroying that ship, time to face reality, you are worse than the Joker at this point, no matter what way you are thinking about this you are worse than Joker, since you are using mind control on people since they do not share your views in peace! Where was the man that was a true hero, the hero children looked up to? The answer is simple, he went dark and allowed the Joker to get in his head, making him worse than Joker, and with tat said look in this mirror and tell me what you see, and don't lie to me, or I will use another golden batarang on you." Batman stated, while holding a small mirror in his hand, that Superman looked at for a second, before looking at the ground, with his eyes turning back to normal.

"Alright...you win...I give..." Superman told Batman, as he raised his hands up, but Batman did nothing.

"No, you will help stop this mess, but you will go to jail after this, but at least you will do one last good thing before that happens." Batman replied, while pulling out the Batarang from Superman's leg.

"You are strange." Superman claimed, but all Batman did was throw something at Superman's chest, who caught it, and saw that it was clothes.

"And? Now get that on, the clothes you are wearing now make my eyes sore." Batman stated, while walking away, making Superman smile, before looking at the clothes in his hands, and nodded his head.

*With Supergirl*

"Ugh!" Supergirl groaned, as she was punched into a wall by Wonderwoman, who just frowned and continued to punch Supergirl in the gut, as Supergirl just saw all the people that were under Superman's control on the ground knocked out.

"This is the cost for you betraying us Kara!" Wonderwoman growled, as she was about to punch Supergirl in the gut again, till someone caught her fist, making her growl, but both woman were shocked to see who stopped her, it was Superman, who was wearing a blue skin tight suit, with red boots and a red cape, that was flowing in the wind.

"This stops here Wonderwoman, no more, we lost, we are becoming worse than the Joker from out actions, and if you won't back down then I will make you." Superman stated, shocking both woman from what he said, but Wonderwoman shook her head and tried to punch Superman, who easily dogged her punches, and punched her in the gut fast and hard, causing some major damage to her stomach, since she was on the ground breathing hard, with blood dripping out of her mouth.

"It is over Wonderwoman, the battle is over, and you lost the war to add to it." Batman added, as he walked twoards them, making everyone around cheer hearing that the war was over, while also looking at the people that joined Superman with their free will.

(Flashback end)

"And that is what happened, after that whole mess reconstruction was going on and many people were involved, and the people that worked with the Superman from that world were arrested, while those that were under brain control had to go through some observational like treatment, then I came back in this world, I do not really use this thing, cause it is really useless against normal people, or the villains I fought, but it does have the ability to hurt supernatural beings." Issei explained to the girls, who were looking at him in awe.

"That is amazing, you fought a tyrant and save another world." Asia whispered in awe, but soon all the girls were brought out of there awed state when the train stopped, making the girls groan,

"I wanted to hear another story...oh, before I forget Alfred wants to talk to you Issei." Irina told Issei, who took the phone Irina gave him.

"Is something wrong Alfred?" Issei asked Alfred, who gave a weak 'hum' sound.

"I am just curious in why you did not tell the girls that you saw their other world self's or that the few girls around you now match the ones from your other worlds version's harem?" Alfred asked Issei, who gave a butter smile, as he watched the girls pack their stuff.

"Simple, I do not them to know the terror that their other other self's went through, losing body parts, having massive scars, and so on, I rather not tell them something like that, especially something about my other self's harem." Issei answered Alfred, who just nodded his head, even though Issei can not see it.

"Alright if you are sure, have a nice time at Kyoto." Alfred told Issei, who gave a small chuckle, before packing his stuff.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, anyways I hope you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask, other than that I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 24- The world finest**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but as always I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, other than that I hope you all like this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"Here we go, I wounder what kinda adventure we will have here at Kyoto?" Raynare wonder out loud, as Issei looked around while narrowing his eyes, while the girls looked at Raynare to see if she was crazy or something.

"Why are you asking for adventure? I rather have a nice trip than anything else." Irina claimed, causing the Fallen to roll her eyes.

"You might get what you want Raynare, cause this place is giving off a weird vibe, so be careful cause Youkai do live here, and there is no peace between, am I right?" Issei asked all the girls, which they all nodded their heads.

"That is right, we never really had a peace talk or treaty, so the only reason we are not in trouble is that as long as we do nothing then nothing will happen." Sona told Issei, who looked at her for a few second, then looked to all of the classes that are going into the hotel that everyone was staying at, before grabbing his luggage, and walked towards the hotel.

"Alright, then I will go to my room, I can also get your stuff to your rooms as well, that is if you want." Issei spoke with a small smile on his face that was barely noticeable for the girls to see, but for those that saw it looked around and saw that people were looking at them, and not just normal people but Youkai, and they soon got the memo and winked at Issei, who winked back.

"No, it is fine, we can take our own bags, you just worry about yourself for now Issei." Tiamat told Issei, who nodded his head and gave a small 'hum' before walking to the hotel.

"Alright, we do not actually have to worry about our bags, since I already transported all of our bags to our rooms, which I found out from this text from Azazel." Sona said to the girls, as they were watching Issei enter the hotel, which made all the girl nod their heads, before they sensed people behind them, and as they turned around they saw a bunch of Youkai, who were all ready to kill them if necessary.

"You are all coming with us!" A male Youkai spoke with a voice filled with rage, making Murayama and Kastase tense, while everyone except Asia was calm about wat was going on.

"May I ask why you want us to come with you, when we just arrived here?" Sona asked the man, who scoffed at what Sona just said.

"We will see, now come we have some questions we have to ask you all." The male Youkai replied with a bit of attitude, as him and the rest of his group started to force the girls to walk to where they needed to go, while showing no concern to what they were doing.

*A few hours later*

"Ugh...been a long time since I had a nap in the middle of the day, it has been work all the time for me...maybe I should call the girl's." Issei muttered to himself, as he picked up his phone, and started to call the girls, but for every time he called one of them they did not answer, and after looking at the time to see that it was almost lunch made him worry a bit, causing him to call Alfred, who answered in a few seconds.

"Is something wrong Master Hyoudou?" Alfred asked Issei, who sighed for a second, before shaking his head.

"Alfred where are Grayfia and Gabriel?" Issei questioned Alfred, who just made a shuffling sound from the other side of the phone.

"Well Grayfa went to do some shopping with Gabriel, while I am watching Rosa, why? Is something wrong?" Alfred replied with a worried tone, causing Issei to bit his lip for a second, before looking at a briefcase that was in his room for a second.

"Yea, the girls are not answering their phones there is nothing, my phone is not connecting or anything around, I am just amazed that I can still call home, but that is besides the point, I need you to check to see if you can find their signals or anything so that we can find them." Issei told Alfred, while opening his briefcase to reveal his 230 percent suit, which he slowly got on, while he put the phone on speaker.

"Alright I am checking...hmm, I am sorry to say that I got nothing sir, no connect no nothing, and for strange reason I cannot call anyone out of Japan." Alfred said to Issei, who just finished putting on his suit and just needed to put on his mask, but instead of doing that he got a coat on and hid the mask inside the coat.

"Alright Alfred do not worry, I will deal with it." Issei replied, as he hanged up the phone and grabbed a hat to cover his face before leaving his room, while everyone nearby was looking at him wondering who he was or where he was going.

*Location unknown*

"Seems like the right spot..." Issei muttered, as he was now on a roof with his mask on, making him Batman once more, as he was on a roof of a building looking at a shrine with a small glare.

"Looks like from here no damage from the outside, and no foot prints from the last few hours that are not people that I know or Youkai, all are the same guards visitors, nothing that can help with what is going on, all I can get is a reading of a magic circle or some type of magic being used to take everyone inside, or even a selected few, best theory is that kidnap was the reason for all of this, and the way the Youkai are acting from my x-rays and so on is that something happened to the leader...but now I have nothing else to get me a lead on anything, I can't call anyone, and I can't use magic because my magic reserves will be used up in one second...nothing to connect with the outside of Japan will work...but one thing can, and it might be my only option." Batman spoke to himself, as he pulled out a small button, that he pushed, but it did nothing, till a man fell from the sky and landed near Batman.

"I never thought you would call me Issei, especially after that other dimension crisis." A man with black hair, and had black eyes, while wearing a blue skin tight suit, with a red cape.

"I would have not called you unless I needed your help Superman." Batman stated, causing the now known superman to chuckle a bit, before looking at Batman and saw how serious he was.

"Alright, so what seems to be the problem, because me and everyone else have been finding bases of the terrorist group you were talking abut and arrested them, so does that mean that a group is here now?" Superman asked Batman, who just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Maybe, I do not know, whoever did it did a good job in covering their tracks, cause they kidnapped a few devils, three fallen, two humans, a dragon, an angel, and a lot of Youkai, so I need your help in tracking them, with your advance hearing and x-ray vision you are best suited for the job." Batman replied, causing Superman to look at Batman in surprise, before shaking his head and looked around concentrating on everything around him, till he focused a bit more to hear something.

"...They are not here, they went to a place that as far as I know you can only be transported to." Superman told Batman, who nodded his head and pulled out a small device, just as he used a zip line to get to the scene of the crime, and looked around scanning the area, with Superman right behind him looking around in curiosity.

"Got it, it is not much but it is a start, I could have not figured it out from what type of magic they used, or what type of spell, I did not even know if they used a sacred gear, but it helps, now I know where to go." Batman claimed, as he was about to walk away, till Superman grabbed his shoulder.

"Not alone, I am coming with you if you like it or not, we are in this together, because you are my friend, and I know one of those girls is your wife, so I am going to help." Sumperman replied while looking at Batman in the eyes, who sighed for a second, and began to walk away, which made Superman frown.

"Are you coming or not?" Batman called out, with the Batmobile appearing, making Superman smile a bit.

"Never change I swear." Superman muttered, as he started to fly after Batman who was driving to the location the girls were at.

'Hang on girls, I may not know what happened, but I will save you.' Batman thought, as he turned on the accelerator to increase the speed to the Batmobile.

*With the girls*

"Ugh...what the hell..." Murayama muttered to herself, but as she stood up, she saw a bunch of Youkai, and the the girls in a cell, with a woman that had blonde hair, fox ears, and nine fox tails behind her, she also had a voluptuous figure, and is wearing a shrine maiden outfit, and next to her was a girl Koneko and Ravel's age, that had a mixture of both of Koneko and Ravel's bodies, while having the woman's blonde hair, and fox ears and a tail, which both of them were looking at her.

"Hi Murayama...I'm sorry you and your friends got involved, you may have not known about the supernatural, or maybe you did, I don't know, but I am sorry I got you and your friends involved in all of this." The blonde haired girl told Murayama, who looked at her for a second in shock, but before she could say anything everyone in the cell started to wake up and started to sit up.

"It was not your fault Kunou, you were worried about your mother, and you were cautious around other fractions, since you thought one of them did it, so there is nothing you did wrong." Sona told the girl who was named Kunou, who looked at the ground for second, till they all saw six people, five males and one female, the one who they thought was the leader was a young man with black hair, is wearing a Japanese school uniform, with a spear on his shoulder, while next to him is another guy his age, with black hair, glasses, and is also is wearing a Japanese uniform, the next person was wearing armor and had white hair, but looked like Kiba, next was the female, who had blonde hair that was tied into a knot, and was wearing female like armor on top of what seems to be a dress, with her green eyes looking at everyone, fifth was a man with brown messy hair that was a bit long, while he was buff, while wearing leather like armor with braces on his arms, finally was a short, young man that had black hair and was wearing what seems to be a purple-black robe.

"That might be true, but in the end it does not matter, now Yasaka you will help us to make a portal to where Great Red is." The man with the spear spoke to theblonde woman in the cell who is now known as Yasaka, who just frowned at the man with the spear.

"Give me one good reason I should help you Cao Cao." Yaskaka replied with narrowed eyes, making the man now identified as Cao Cao chuckle.

"Simple Heracles and Siegfried will deal with every single person in the cell you are in while Georg and Jenna will hold you down making you watch everything that will happen." Cao Cao told Yasaka, who's eyes widen, when she looked at the man with leather armor whose name is Heracles, to the white haired boy named Siegfried, then to the man with glasses who is Georg, to finally the woman with blonde hair whose name is Jenna.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A voice spoke, causing everyone to look around, till a man wearing a skin tight suit that was blue, with a red cape, and a familiar guy that the girls from Kouh knew.

"BATMAN!" The girls from Kouh called out, surprising everyone since they knew him, along with hearing his name, which made everyone become tense.

"Never knew you were famous." Superman joked, which made Batman narrow his eyes.

"Don't make jokes Superman, especially now." Batman replied, as he got in a fighting stance, while Superman just floated with a small smile on his face, but the girls from Kouh just looked at Superman in surprise, till they saw Heracles narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, I will take half, and you will take half." Superman told Batman, who looked at the six people in front of him, causing him to frown for a bit.

"You know they have magic on their side right?" Batman asked Superman, making the man of steel frown for a bit.

"I know, but that does not mean that I should let you fight them all by yourself, I should be fine if I fight the ones that need range." Superman claimed, which Batman nodded his head charged at Cao Cao, who was about to stab Batman with his spear, but Batman caught it and made the tip hit the ground, allowing him to grab the base of the spear, and did a flying kick to Cao Cao's face, making the spear user fly back a bit, which both Jenna and Siegfried both charged at Batman, and were about to hit them with both of their swords, but Batman caught both swords with his arms, to only drop to the ground, and spin with his right leg, making the two trip, but were knocked out when Batman jumped in the air and fell down to punch both of them in the gut, then threw them at the walls of the cave they were in, which the impact of hitting the wall knocked the two out.

"One is left..." Batman muttered, as he watched Superman try to punch Heracles, who was fighting like a mad man by throwing a bunch of punches, which made both Georg and the brown haired boy whose name was Leonardo have a hard time in trying to strike Superman, since Heracles was always getting in the way, till Superman punched him hard enough to knock the wind out of the Demigod, but also mad him crash into both of his allies, knocking them all out.

"You know that was easy, especially since he was mad, and judging on his personality and everything else I can tell he was the original Heracles son, this group is the Hero Fraction I am guessing, well I will get everyone out of that cell then." Superman told Batman, before walking over to the cell and ripped the door open, while Batman looked around and saw that the now known Hero Fraction disappeared by using a magic circle.

"There they go, and they left no evidence...well this raid had some good points to it." Batman muttered, as he saw everyone in the cell that is now free look at both Batman and Superman with grateful looks on their faces, making both heroes smile, except that the smile on Batman's face was barely noticed.

*A few hours later*

"It was nice to work together again." Superman told Issei, who was wearing his school clothes, as they were near a train station.

"I have to agree, tell everyone I will see them soon, cause I will be at the tower when I get the chance." Issei told Superman, causing the man of steel to look at Issei in surprise, before smiling at Batman.

"Sure, just be sure you can keep that promise." Superman told Issei, who just smirked, which was all Superman needed to see before flying away.

"You will just have to wait and see, just wait and see, but I am surprise that he did not ask how the girls know me." Issei muttered, as he entered the train so that him and the rest of his school can go back home.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you like to ask then feel free to ask or PM me, but still I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 25- A Beast Tamer, and Fear**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but as always I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, other than that I hope you all like this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

'One week past from that incident in Kyoto, and to be honest nothing has happened, there are rumors that their might be a transfer student, but other than that nothing, and that really worries me.' Issei thought, as he was having lunch at school, while the girls were off doing their clubs or had something to do, until he saw a brown haired girl with multiple drill like curls, blue-ish/ brown eyes with a creamy skin color, who he had to admit had a bit of bust.

"Hello are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked Issei, who just raised an eyebrow at what she asked.

"Yes that is me, now do you have some business with me Ms..." Issei replied, but stopped for a second, making the girl confused, till she realized what was going on.

"Right! Sorry, my name is Kiyome Abe, I am tennis cation for the school, and I have a request to ask from you." The girl now known as Kiyome answered Issei, confusing Issei for a second.

"Yes? What would you want from someone like me?" Issei asked the girl, who blushed for a second, before looking around.

"Um...I need your help to end a engagement." Kiyome told Issei, making him raise an eyebrow at what she said.

"How can I help? Plus what could I even do?" Issei asked her, which she soon had a strange glint in her eyes.

"Simple, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, Batman." Kiyome replied, making Issei freeze, before he turn his head and looked at her in her eyes with a frightening glare, scaring her greatly.

"How do you know that?" Issei asked her with a small glare, causing her to yelp a bit.

"Please do not take it the wrong way, but I just saw that dragon, who was the woman you brought here one day, but please I need your help!" Kiyome exclaimed in a small begging tone, which made Issei look at her for a second with closed eyes.

"Fine, just tell me what I need to do." Issei said with narrowed eyes, as Kiyome smiled brightly at hearing what he said.

"Thank you, well to get out of this you need to do three challenges, you win and I am free, you lose and...well I think you get the picture." Kiyome explained to Issei, who just raised an eyebrow at what she told him.

"You know I might have little chance in winning this right?" Issei replied, but was soon surprised when Kiyome nodded her head with a serious look on her face.

"I know, but as long as I have a chance, even if it is the smallest change in the world I would accept it, I at least want to try." Kiyome told Issei with closed eyes, while he looked at her in awe for a few seconds, before sighing and started to give a look of bliss, as he was starting to eat his lunch.

"Give me the location, and I will see what I can do." Issei said, with Kiyome nodding her head and wrote down the location on a piece of paper, before handing it to Issei, to then walk away with a hopeful look on her face, while Issei looked at the paper in his hand and read where the place was and what day the engagement was on, before he continued eating, while texting Alfred to tell the girls at his home what was going on.

*During the weekend*

"Come on, please where are you." Kiyome muttered under her breath, as she looked around the area to find Issei, but she stopped when she saw a jet was landing near the place she was at, which happened to be a really fancy western style house, but she was happy that the person she invited was now here, and she started to look happy when she saw a familiar bat symbol on the chest of the suit a man was wearing, the symbol that represents the Batman.

"So where is your father?" Batman asked Kiyome, who smiled for a second, as she walked Batman inside the building, till they came into a room that had a bunch of people inside, having some food, or drinks, till he spotted a man with similar hair as Kiyome.

"Ok that is him, that is my father, now I am going to introduce you two, and when he hears this he will challenge you to a competition, where you will have to use some of the creatures I tame to fight against my father." Kiyome told Batman, as he just nodded his head while listening to what she had to say.

"Fine..." Batman replied with no emotion showing, but as he said that her father saw them and walked towards them, while giving Batman a strange look.

"So this is him, the so called Batman? I expected something else, but no matter, it will all end the same way." Kiyome's father spoke in a calm cool tone, making Batman narrow his eyes at what he said.

"You are being cocky, and that will be your down." Batman stated with a sharp glare, which made Kiyome's father flinch, before walking away, causing Kiyome to look at Batman with eyes filled with awe.

"Wow that is the first time I have ever seen my father looked scared." Kiyome commented, as Batman just looked at her.

"Ok, but who do I work with? All I know is that it is beings you tamed, other than that nothing else." Batman replied with a blank look, which Kiyome nodded her head and snapped her fingures, making three beings appeared, one was a white silver haired gorilla, a man with the top part of his body was a fish, while the bottom was a part of his body was human, then a couple feet away was a bird like monster.

"Here they are, Yuki-onna, a Mermaid who is Estleena, and the Bird man Takahashi, who is also my bodyguard." Kiyome told Batman, who just looked at the beings in front of him.

"This is going to be a rough day..." Batman muttered under his breath, which made Kiyome tilt her head at what he said.

*A few hours later*

"...That was not something that I will never forget, and I really want to forget what just to what happened." Batman said with a small growl, making Kiyome tilt her head at what Batman said, while the three beast that she tamed were nearby taking a rest.

"What was so bad that you wanted to forget what happened?" Kiyome asked Batman, as he just looked at her for a few seconds.

"I had to find out where some people were, really dangerous people, but instead I came here trying to help you, and was put through some challenges that if I did not know what I was doing than you would be involve in some marriage right now, which is frustrating enough, I easily understood what to do for two out of the three challenges, but even with that, I was close to losing a lot." Batman told Kiyome, who gave a small awkward laugh.

"Ok you are right about that, I should have given you a lot more information about what was going to happen, and about who was going to help or assist you." Kiyome admitted with a small blush on her face, making the dark night look at her for a few seconds, before turning away.

"Do that the next-wait...GET DOWN!" Batman called out, as he grabbed Kiyome and jumped to the ground, using his body as a shield, but as they hit the ground a strange gas went around the building infecting many people, and the next thing that happened, after both Batman and Kiyome stood us was that everyone but the two had a yellow scarlet in their eyes, and once people were looking at each other they were scared and started to run away, or tried to kill the person in front of them, making Kiyome shock.

"W-Who would do something like this..." Kiyome asked in fear, but when she looked at Batman's face, she saw that he was angry.

"I know who did this, this toxin, I know only one person that can do something like this, Scarecrow come out here!" Batman called out, leaving Kiyome confused, till she heard someone walking near them, and when she turned around she was shocked to see a man wearing a brown gown, with a hood somewhat coving his face, with a bag like mask on, that was sergeantly attached to his face, with a vile like device on his hand.

"I knew that you would know who did this, and I also believe you know why." Scarecrow spoke in a cold tone, which scared Kiyome, who was hiding behind Batman.

"I have an idea, someone told you to come here and asked you to use your fear toxin to make them kill each other, leading to beast tamers to be close to extinction, that and you would get a few beings to experiment on, am I right or am I wrong." Batman replied with narrowed eyes, making Kiyome look at him with wide eyes, full of fear and anger, while Scarecrow just looked at Batman showing not reaction what so ever.

"You are always right detective, that is my intentions, not that I am complaining, I always wanted to test my toxin on the supernatural, so that they can understand the fear that every mortal being goes through every day, and to show them that they are not all mighty as they think, but I cannot allow to capture me today detective, no, I came for what I need to do, to test a new toxin that will destroy the mind of supernatural beings, so goodbye, and let me tell you...the toxin has already killed almost everyone." Scarecrow told Batman, as he dropped something on the ground, before walking away, which Kiyome was going to chase after him, but was stopped by Batman, who pulled her close, as the thing that Scarecrow drop was filled with the same gas that he used on everyone else.

"What the hell..." Kiyome muttered in fear as she saw the gas that she was going to run into, while Batman glared at the direction Scarecrow went to.

"There is nothing we can do, I can call some people I know over so the can watch everyone, bad news to this is that some of the people are almost dead, so many of them may not survive." Batman told Kiyome, who gasp at what he just said.

"Then let's go after him, I mean you beat him before right? So that means that you can beat him again." Kiyome claimed, but she was a bit shocked when Batman shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, you see Scarecrow has a new toxin, fear toxin, a toxin that can be so deadly that it can make people crazy and start trying to kill each other or make them commit suicide, or even make them see their worst nightmare's and fears, breaking them from the inside out." Batman told Kiyome, who was horridie about what she heard.

"So you are saying..." Kiyome started, as Batman looked at the ground for a few seconds in hesitation.

"I am sorry, but even if the people here do survive they will either be traumatize, or will be mentally broken beyond repair, and if worse come to show they will just give up on life and kill themselves, this is the power of the fear toxin that Scarecrow makes." Batman replied with a sad tone, making Kiyome gasp and hug Batman for a few seconds, as he started to call someone with his right gauntlet arm, while also fearing what Scarecrows next move might be.

 **To be** **continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you like to ask then feel free to ask or PM me, but still I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 26- Something** **interesting**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first a question-**

 **Josue564- True, it was a gamble on the harem, that is it a gamble, this story was actually my first Highschool DxD story, and besides Issei and the Trihexa, I seen weirder pairings...ok maybe not...but it the situation is more complex in time, cause something will happen, just give it a chance, and there is not much I can do about the harem now, since I do not like rebooting, it is either do or die for me, as for the villains, they will have their own small arc and chapters, sometimes they will be bigger than the DxD villains.**

 **Now with that said and done, I hope that you all like the chapter, but like always I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, but I do own the story idea, and with this said and done, I hope you all like the chapter enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

"Any news master Hyoudou?" Alfred asked Issei, who was looking something up on the Batcomputer, along with other stuff on the computer showed some other information.

"No, nothing, there is no trace of where Scarecrow is, how is Kiyome?" Issei replied, while not taking his eyes off the computer, which made Alfred frown a bit.

"Better, I have news that Creeper, along with Rias and her group had to deal with vampires by going through their territory, and that they are now back, with high energy readings coming from this one location." Alfred told Issei, who actually looked at Alfred this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? Interesting, so John is now joining them, can't say I'm surprised or anything, it was to be expected, but this strange energy has me worried now, since the radar caught it, and the energy levels that are appearing are infinite, and if the information is right, than we are dealing with a someone who is the strongest in strength, to think this is the day, Alfred, I want you to contact the league if things go south." Issei spoke with fire showing in his eyes, as he got his Batsuit on, and got the batmobile ready, leaving Alfred shocked.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Alfred asked Issei, who nodded his head.

"Never been more serious, if who I think is here than there must be a big reason to why, and I intend to find out, even if it kills me." Issei answered Alfred, while putting on his mask to become Batman once again.

"Alright sir, while you do that I will tell the girls what you are doing." Alfred replied, as Batman nodded his head, before heading inside the Batmobile, and drove off to the location of the strange energy source.

*A few minutes later*

"The source of the energy is coming from this building." Batman muttered to himself, as he walked to the front door, and soon stopped when the door open in front of him, showing a girl with black hair, grey eyes, and is wearing a Gothic like dress, which made Batman freeze for a second.

"...Who are you...?" The girl asked Batman, who looked at her in the eyes, showing no fear, as the girl looked back at him showing no reaction, or expression.

"I am Batman." Batman stated, making the girl tilt her head to the side a bit.

"So you are the Batman so many people talk about...interesting...I am Ophis..." The girl now known as Ophis claimed, but Batman did not react, he just looked at her, with their now competition of a stare off still going, until Azazel appeared behind Ophis, and blinked when he saw the two looking at each other not blinking whatsoever.

"Um...I am not going to ask, what you are doing here Batman, nor am I going to question it, but in this case I know that we are all involved, and I have to let you in, cause if I don't you will find a way in, and to be honest I rather not go through a complicated thing this time around, cause I literally got the Dragon God here in devil's territory, and if anyone from the higher ups finds out about this, then I will be in huge trouble, so can you help a me out, and try to keep Ophis out of trouble, cause I need to go do stuff, and everyone is going to be heading to the underworld to go to Akeno and Kiba's promotion in devil's society." Azazel told Batman, who looked at him for a second, than at Ophis, before nodding his head.

"Fine, but I am not responsible if someone finds out, and by guessing on where we are, both Rias, Sona, and their peerages are here, or one of the two, so which is it?" Batman replied, making Azazel give him a small grin.

"That is fine, and it is just Rias and her group, so there is not much to worry about, well good luck, oh and before I forget Kuroka and Le fay are here as well, just thought I should tell you." Azazel told Batman, as he used a magic circle to be transported away, leaving a calm Batman and curious Ophis watching as the man left.

"He is strange..." Ophis stated, making Batman look at her for a second, till he nodded his head.

"Yes he is, but I met stranger people with crazy personalities." Batman said with a small sigh, which made Ophis even more curious to know who Batman was talking about.

"Is that so, are they still alive?" Ophis asked Batman, who looked at her for a second, before entering the building.

"Most of them..." Was the only answer Ophis got from Batman, as she slowly started to follow him inside, to see Rias and her group, along with Kuroka and Le fay, who looked at him with wide eyes, or small smile.

"Batman." Rias spoke with surprise, as Batman walked around the room for a second, before looking at Rias and her group.

"Found out that the Dragon God was here, so I went to check it out, and I found out she was here, and I soon got some what of an explanation from Azazel on what is going on." Batman answered Rias, who scooted back a bit, as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"I see, but if you knew she was here, does that mean you have a way to fight her?" Rias questioned nervously, making Batman look at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head.

"Yes, I have a way to beat and kill Ophis here, but that is only if she decides to try and fight people and try to kill them, if they are innocent, now tell me why she is here." Batman replied in a stern tone, which Rias nodded her head, while Ophis looked at Batman with some what surprised eyes.

"Well, Azazel thinks that we can get Ophis on our side, and try to make her stop the terrorist group, so he brought Ophis here, and we are trying to do...something." Rias answered Batman's question, who just narrowed his eyes at what she said.

"I do not think that she is the leader, I think she is mostly tricked to do what they want, and judging by some of the people that came by they had a power up, and if this power up came from Ophis herself, than it is safe to say that two possible things that will happen, one is that the group will slowly fall apart from both the inside and outside if Ophis agree with us, and does not help them, leading to the group being stopped and it ends somewhat, two is that you are all now targets just to get to Ophis if they find out that she is here, which could lead to her powers being drain, or she could end up on their side again, so either way you are in the toughest position possible for now." Batman spoke with a thoughtful tone, which made everyone look at him with shock and surprise in their eyes, but Asia and Le fay looked at him in awe when they heard his thoughts.

"...Impressive thoughts and ideas..." Ophis muttered, as she was eating a chocolate bar, while sitting on the couch, making everyone look at her for a second, most look at her in fear, some look at her in amusement, then there was Batman, who just looked at her, trying to see how Ophis tick, and tried to find some weak points in case she does anything.

"...So I heard that Akeno and Kiba are going to do some kind of test, am I right?" Batman asked Rias, who blinked for a second, before she nodded her head and looked at both Akeno and Kiba with proud looks in her eyes.

"That is right, and I am proud that they are now a step closer to their goals than they were before." Rias claimed, as Batman looked at the two, giving Akeno a proud look for a second, before giving out out his cold calm and collective look, but Akeno noticed and smile a bit after seeing the reaction she got out of Batman.

"Well than you two have my congratulations on having this chance to rise up as devils in society, but I will look around the place for now." Batman spoke in his usual tone, before walking away, leaving everyone alone, as they watch him left, but they did not noticed that Ophis was following Batman, except for Kuroka.

'Huh...seems like Issei has another admire.' kuroka thought with a smirk, before she went to go sit on the couch, while watching everyone react on seeing Ophis disappear.

*A week later*

"...So this is the place..." Batman muttered, while next to him was the ORC, Ravel, Mira, Kuroka, Le fay, the three fallen, and Ophis, who looked at him for a few second, till there was a call for all of those that were going to do the test.

"Alright, we are off, wish us luck." Akeno spoke with a small smile on her face, which Batman returned for a few seconds, before having a straight face once more, then walked away with the others, who gave their best wishes to the two, as they walked to where they were taking their test.

"Master Hyoudou, I have some news to tell you." Alfred's voice was heard from the communication device from Batman's cowl, making the Dark night's eyes harden.

"Alright, what is it, is it about that one group from Kyoto?" Batman asked in a low voice, but he got his answer when Alfred gave a small 'hum' to confirm that he was right, and that did not please Batman whatsoever.

"Yes, should I call them, cause the scanners sense that they have someone dangerous with them, someone that is to strong to fight on your own, and someone to deadly to fight if you are unprotected." Alfred answered Batman, who stopped in place for a second, to quickly look behind him and saw everyone that was not taking the test, but his focus was on Ophis, which made him narrow his eyes.

"So they found her, alright Alfred get them to come here on the double, cause if this goes where I think it will than there will be a major fight, one that could lead to war." Batman told Alfred, as everyone was walking to a nearby stand, while Batman scanned the building to see any access points, exits or anything that could help get the people to safety, but as he did this the test was over, and when Akeno and Kiba appeared again, a loud crash was heard, and two people Batman recognize were facing him, and they were Cao Cao, and George.

"So we meet again Batman, but this time, we will win." Cao Cao claimed, which made Batman narrow his eyes at the spear user.

"If you think that you and George can beat me this time, then you are surely mistaken, cause I will not only beat you, I will also get all ths information you have on what you are doing to multiple people." Batman stated, just when Vali, Azazel, and Creeper appear, making Cao Cao shake his head at what Batman said.

"Well then if that is the case I would like for you to meet my new friend Samael." Cao Cao replied, as George raised his staff in the air, and soon what appeared was a half dragon, half fallen beast, with blood coming out of it's eyes, and a cross like tattoo on it's chest, which made Azazel, Creeper, and Vali freeze in place when they saw the beast.

"This just became difficult." Batman muttered, as he grabbed a Batarang and had it ready in his hands.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions at all just ask or PM me, but still I hope that you all really like the chapter, and I will see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **John: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 27- Heroes, and the Clown prince**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but onto questions first-**

 **Shiva,- This was the first DxD story I made, I try to make it better, so yea.**

 **Ok with that said and done, I hope that you all like the chapter, and yea onto the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Batman related, or anything of the sort, all I do own is the story idea, now with that said, I hope that you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Place/time***

* * *

'Gotta move!' Batman thought as he did a barrel roll to the side to avoid Samael's attack, before throwing a silver golden glow batarang from his hand at Samael, who moved his body to the side, but when that happened Batman pressed a button from his gloves, which made the batarang fly back and hit Samael at his fallen angel wings, making the beast roar out in pain, as Batman did some backflips, and pulled something out from his utility belt, which in a few seconds became a sword, which he used to block a strike from his back, reveling that it was Cao Cao who tried to attack him from behind.

"Nice reflexes, I am impressed, but no matter what you will lose here and now." Cao Cao claimed, before Batman kicked him away, while doing a front flip to avoid a light spear that Samael tried to throw at him, annoying Batman a bit.

"Dame, with him having both the traits of a fallen and part dragon, which allows him to kill any dragon from the soul, mostly everyone here is at a disadvantage, since he is too strong for anyone with eight wings or less to handle, and he can kill Devils, even Vali and Azazel can't help much since they have dragon armor, I really do need help on this one." Batman muttered under his breath, as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground covering the area in smoke, while everyone nearby tried to attack Samael with little to no success, until Samael started to scream in agony, shocking everyone till the smoke was cleared and showed that Batman was behind Samael, while Samael had a large cut on his side which was a deep cut.

"Glad he is on our side..." Azazel muttered, before noticing that Samael was going to attack again, but before that could happen a golden rope was tied around Samael's left arm, while a green chain was wrapped around his right arm, then a red-blue blur strike Samael from behind, which knocked the beast to the ground, shocking everyone, before a red blur appeared and made a tornado, leading to Samael being lifted up, before being dropped to the ground hard, only for a trident to strike Samael in the back, making the beast scream in agony, till a man jumped on his back and pulled the trident out, and did a back flip landing next to Batman, along with the other people that helped, which was a total of four guys, and one woman, which only a few people reconized Superman, but they were woundering who the others were.

"Huh, I thought Arrow, Canary or someone else would come." Batman commented, which made the woman, who has black hair and blue eyes, is wearing blue leggings, a red sleeves shirt, with a golden like 'M' around the chest area, along with two silver bracelets, with a sword and shield on her back, along with a lasso that is on her left side.

"Interesting thought, but they are handling the army outside with a few people from Kyoto, along with Cyborg, Shazam, and a few others." The woman claimed, as a man wearing a red suit, that had lightning bolt featured on his head, and chest, laughed a bit.

"Never a dull moment, but Wonderwoman is right they are handling an army, besides we are the ultimate team." The man wearing the red suit claimed, but before anything else could be said Samael started to get up, till a mace striked him in the back, along with lasers hitting the beast in the back, making every look up to see a woman wearing silver like armor, with hawk like wings coming out of her back, the other person was a green man, who had a blue cape, boots, and underwear it seems, with a red 'X' on his chest.

"Martian-Man hunter, Hawkgirl?" Batman muttered, making the two smile at him.

"Yea, but Flash is right when we work together there is nothing we can't handle, and what are you doing Aquaman? And did you try and dye your hair?" Hawkgirl started, before looking at the last guy, who had some tattoos on his chest, with dark grey like pants, with his hair being a mix of blonde and black, but he was cleaning his trident with some water he found, before looking at her with a confused look.

"Coeaning my trident, it had some kinda poison on it, so I am cleaning it." Aquaman stated, making everyone look at him as if he was crazy.

"You know what forget it, we have a problem, Wounderwoman, Superman, Lantern, and Aquaman, there are four others that are around here, so go get them, their names are Hercules, Jenna, Siegfried, and Leonardo, while we will handle the three here, everyone else get out of here and fight the army!" Batman called out, which everyone nodded their heads, even though a few people felt redundant in doing so.

"So we are taking care of these three, I believe you just can't get away from me anymore." Flash commented, before looking at Batman, but was shocked to see that he disappeared, before seeing him jumping at Cao Cao, and threw him out of the building, leaving everyone stun at what just happened.

"You know we should have expected that to begin with." Martian man-hunter commented, which made Flash sigh, while Hawkgirl just looked at each other for a second, before shrugging.

"Does it matter, it is obvious that one guy is trouble so let us handle these two freaks." Hawkgirl stated, but before anyone could do anything Samael disappeared shocking everyone that the beast just vanished.

"One, we take care of the one man, and we go help the others." Martian man-hunter spoke, which everyone nodded in agreement, before they gang up on the one guy that was left, who was scared beyond belief.

*With the others*

"This is not really that challenging." Wounderwoman commented, as she used her shield to block an attack from Jenna, before knocking her out, to then tie her up, before looking behind her to see Superman punch Hercules with an uppercut, making the demi-god fly into the air, before he hit the ground hard.

"That might be true, but they were a danger, you saw that they were about to use a bunch of children as protection, and I really hate when people do that." Superman claimed with a sigh, as he got some powerful handcuffs and put them on Hercules, before seeing Green Lantern and Aquaman walking towards the two with both Leonardo and Siegfried in their arms, before putting them next to Jenna and Hercules.

"Got to admit, the guy I fought was a little tough, all I really did was destroy all of his creatures that he made with a giant robot I made." Green Lantern spoke with a sigh, with Aquaman just sighing.

"I have to agree, the only thing about my opponent that was interesting was that he had multiple weapons, but other than that nothing, I am not saying that I want a stronger opponent, but it seems like we were place with the people that we would have the advantage against." Aquaman told the three, before they noticed that Martian man-hunter, Flash, and Hawkgirl were dragging the last guy on the floor.

"Hey guys, the big giant dragon angel like beast disappeared, and yea, we got this guy though, so all that is left is to stop the army, and take care of these guys?" Flash started before he asked a question at the end, which made both Martian man-hunter, and Superman close their eyes for a second, before opening them after a bit.

"Something like that, to be honest, we can take these four right now, but they also need help, I guess the best thing to do is make sure these four are locked up, with all their gear and stuff taken away, then we can deal with the army." Superman replied, which everyone agreed.

"I also agree, but there are two people trying to stop this madness, so I think it would be best for Flash to lock them up, since with his speed he can do it in a matter of a few seconds, then he can come back in a few seconds to help us, along with the others." Martian man-hunter said, making Flash sigh, until they heard multiple explosions, and a loud laugh being heard from the distance, making the group become a bit pale.

"Not him..." They muttered with a hint of fear in their eyes, as they looked at the sky and saw a large clown like smoke shape face.

*With Batman*

"Give it up Cao Cao, your beaten." Batman stated, as he looked at Cao Cao, who was backing away from the dark night, with his left shoulder broken, but before anything could happen they heard a laugh, a laugh that Batman knew, which made his eyes widen in disbelief.

"You know Bats it is not nice to start a party before the main guest arrives, hahahaha!" A man that is wearing a purple suit, while having very a very pale skin color, with his hair and eyes being green, as he just laughed, while Batman watched with wide eyes.

"Joker...why are you here?" Batman questioned with narrowed eyes, making the man now known as Joker smirk.

"Well it is simple Bats, oh, this piece of trash made this damage right, mmm...not bad, not bad at all, but I can do better, making more people smile...well then I hope that you two enjoy your fly." Joker spoke with a creepy grin on his face, but what he said at the end made both Batman and Cao Cao look confused, till the ground below them exploded making them fly to the middle of the battle field, to see multiple people allies or not laying on the ground with nightmare like smiles on their faces, which unnerved Cao Cao, while Batman just growled, till he noticed everyone coming, from the people who were living with him, which shocked Batman since he saw Gabriel, Grayfia, and Kiyome, to the people he consider allies with the leaders of the groups and friends, along with Cao Cao's crew, who were still tied up, but were following everyone, but they were shocked to see all the people on the floor.

"What did this..." Irina muttered in fear, while Batman looked around, till he saw something and glared.

"Not what, but who, where are you Joker!" Batman growled, but all he got was someone laughing, which unnerved all the people who did not see Joker yet, until they saw the price of crime himself, walking towards them slowly with a nightmare like smile on his face, scaring those that did not know him, especially the non-reacting Ophis, since his eyes show chaos and death, while everyone else glared at him, as Joker looked around with an amused look on his face.

"Mhm, not bad I killed around 3,500,000 people or so, maybe more, ah, more people, nice to meet you, my name is Joker, hahaha!" Joker spoke before laughing, catching all of their attention.

"Did you do all of this?" Sirzechs questioned with a serious look on his face, but he falter when Joker just laughed at him.

"I did, but don't you see I killed them while they were smiling, but if you don't believe me on that one part, maybe I can give you an example." Joker commented, before throwing a knife out of no where at the rope that was keeping Siegfried in place, but before he could react Joker got out a gun before shooting him, making him back away a few feet, before falling onto the ground with a bullet hole in his stomach, shocking all of his teammates.

"Fuck..." Siegfried growled, until he noticed that Joker was now looking down on him.

Now breath this in, and have a laugh, hahahaha!" Joker told Siegfried, before he started to laugh when he sprayed something at Siegfried, which made him groan in pain, before he started to laugh as well, and he could not stop laughing with a smile on his face, scaring everyone, until they saw his body stop moving, leaving him dead with a nightmarish grin on his face.

"Joker!" Batman yelled, as he charged at Joker, only to be met by a smoke bomb, which he grabbed a gas mask to prevent himself from breathing in the gas, until he noticed that Joker was gone, but that did not stop Batman and everyone else to keep hearing his laughter everywhere.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions at all just ask or PM me, but still I hope that you all really like the chapter, and I will see you all next time.**

 **Harem: Irina, Murayama, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Katase, Le Fay Pendragon, Kiyome, Xenovia, Gabriel, Fem Trihexa, Mira, Kunou (Will be same age as Ravel and Koneko), Serafall, Grayfia**

 **?: Rias, Oc (Nastumi)**

 **Justice**


End file.
